Unexpected
by Avain1991
Summary: Hermione, Daphne and Susan were just in class when an event happened that not only affected them but the BWL as well. HP/Multi Fixed the first two chapters thanks for bareing with me
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

Chapter One

Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, and Susan Bones were all sitting in the Ancient Runes together working one a class project together. Their professor had set forth the task of calling forth friendly spirits through the use of runes as they had been used back in the days of the founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The three had agreed that the safest ghost to call forth were the spirits of unborn children

"Alright here we're all set to give it a go." Hermione said to the other two who both nodded. All three placed their hands on the rune circle in front of them then began to chant in Latin as they chanted the room started to darken a little then a glow shone in the middle of the circle making all three jump in surprise.

The three witches watched as four small balls of white light appeared in front of them "Mama." they cried out then as suddenly as they appeared they vanished.

The three didn't know what to make of it however they jumped again as the sound of applause hit their ears. "Well done girls. Very well done take fifty points each." They smiled at their professor as they realized that they had indeed been the first to pull off the task.

The bell signaling the end of class rang out, but the three girls decided to hang back for a moment to get their composer back. As they walked out of the class Hermione was the one that spotted her best friend Harry Potter standing nearby waiting for her. The sixteen year old boy smiled as she drew close

"Hey Hermione. I was beginning to grow worried when I didn't see you."

"I'm all right. Just finishing up a project with my team here."

Harry held out his hand to the two girls. "Nice to formally meet you both."

Susan was the first one to grasp his hand "Same here Harry." as she let go of his hand Susan couldn't help but notice that her hand felt warmer than normal almost like she had been holding it over an open flame.

Daphne shook his hand next "Potter."

"Harry please."

Daphne just nodded feeling a heat on her hand not realizing that Susan was experiencing the same thing.

"Come on Harry or we'll be late for Charms."

Hermione said grabbing his hand and almost dragging him away. Eventually they both realized that she still had his hand in her grasp and she released it "Sorry."

"It's okay."

Hermione almost stopped when she realized that even though she was no longer holding his hand she still felt the warmth it had brought her.

As they took their seats in Charms they both pulled out their books as waited for Professor Filtwick to begin the lesion.

"Now the Patronus Charm as may or may not know is one of the hardest for many to preform so don't feel bad it you can't perform it on your first go…"

The lesson was half way over when Hermione felt something in her abdomen. A sharp pain that she couldn't explain all that she knew was that she could stay here any longer luckily she wasn't the only one to think so.

"Professor? I think something is wrong with Hermione may I take her down to the Hospital Wing?"

Harry said everyone in the room could hear the worry in his voice Professor Filtwick took one look at Hermione seeing her clenching her stomach in pain and said

"Of course Mr. Potter take your things with you as well."

the boy nodded and packed up both of their things and lead her out the door.

"Harry please hurry this really hurts!" Hermione begged seeing that his friend was in terrible pain Harry lifted her off her feet and ran her towards the Hospital Wing as fast as his legs could carry them.

He burst through the doors shouting "Madam Pomfrey!" moving to a nearby bed.

The healer came running towards them "Oh my. Another one?"

Harry looked confused for a moment but shook it off. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know Mr. Potter, but she isn't the only one experiencing it."

"What…?" Harry started to ask but was interrupted but the sounds of two other young women in pain.

He turned to look at the room more carefully and noticed that the rooms only other occupants were Susan Bones, and Daphne Greengrass.

_"What the hell?!"_ Susan all of a sudden turned away from them and made a sound of pain louder then the others and then stopped as she started panting, but it was clear that the pain had finally stopped.

Daphne wasn't far behind her as she too turned on her side facing away from them making the same sound then stopping.

"Harry hold my hand please?!"

Hermione's voice brought them both back to the young woman next to them. Harry reached forward as fast as he could and grabbed her hand "I'm here Hermione!"

he said trying to not let the panic he felt show in his voice. Hermione squeezed his hand as she made a final painful moan and then started breathing normally again.

"Harry please stay with me?"

"I'm not going anywhere Hermione."

He said squeezing her hand in comfort. He looked up at the healer as if to say _"I dare you to try and make me leave."_

Hermione gave a quiet "Thanks." as she rolled over on her side started to fall asleep still grasping his hand.

"Well I have other patents to attend to. I'll leave Miss. Granger in your hands Mr. Potter."

_"Ron should be here to, but no he's too busy trying to eat Lavenders face."_

Sixth year was not going so well for Hermione. Actually it wasn't going well for many of them, but Harry tried not to focus on that too much or the guilt would start to eat at him. Hermione has had a long standing crush on his other friend Ron Weasley and he thought the feeling was mutual until this year when started dating Lavender Brown.

The first time Hermione had seen the two of them making out in the Gryffindor common room Harry had been there to comfort his friend letting her cry on his shoulder. It had been months since then and things between Ron, and Lavender seemed to be going good after Christmas Harry was sure they would have problems because of the embarrassing gift she had gotten him spring was here and the final Quidditch match was coming up. The only thing that was making it worth it was the fact that everyone from his original team was back and ready to go. At the moment the only thing that was truly plaguing his mind was Voldemorts Horcruxes and the mission he had given to Malfoy before the school year had started.

However right now none of that seemed to matter as he held the hand of his best friend. Ron was the first friend he made that was his age, but Hermione had been the one over the years that had shown an unyielding loyalty although he still hung around with Ron a part of him still felt like any day now Ron would let his jealousy show again and a repeat of fourth year would come as a part of it. Harry knew it would all be a matter of time, and he didn't think he'd be able to forgive Ron a second time.

As Harry sat there for who knows how long he couldn't help think of all the times Hermione had been there for him and he started to feel ashamed that he rarely did anything to show his appreciation towards her. _"That all changes today."_

It wasn't until the doors to the wing opened again that Harry even bothered to look away from his friend he didn't know whether to be surprised or glad to see Professor McGonagall walking into the room. "Mr. Potter when I heard that you had missed your afternoon classes I thought I'd have to give you a stern lecture or a detention at least, however now I see that you had a legitimate reason to be absent from said lessons."

The normally stern faced woman said looking between sadness and admiration at the two friends. "She asked me to stay, and I made a promise that I would. Voldemort could be attacking right now and I would still be in here holding her hand until she sent me away."

Although he noticed her flinch at the name he looked to see the Transfiguration teacher misty eyed. "Mr. Potter I am awarding you one hundred points for such a show of loyalty, and compassion."

Harry looked surprised, but let it pass

"Indeed he would have made an excellent member of my house with such a feat."

came the voice of Professor Sprout the Herbology teacher, and Head of Hufflepuff house.

"I just came in here to check on Susan when I caught the end of you declaration Mr. Potter, and I dare say you would have been a welcome addition to my house."

"Thank you professor." Harry said looking out the window for the first time trying to get a grasp of the time when he saw how dark it was outside. "How long have we been in here?"

"Quite some time Mr. Potter dinner will be starting soon, however I can arrange for one of the house elves to bring you your meal."

"Thank you I'd like that." He said as he turned back to Hermione both Professors decided to leave without him noticing it.

"Pan it has been quite some time since we've seen such devotion from a male student here."

"I agree Minerva. Harry may look like his father, but he has his mother's heart which remains to be one of the kindest I've seen through these halls."

"From the way he seems to care for Mrs. Granger if I didn't know any different I'd say that was a man watching over the one he loved. I still find it hard to think otherwise especially after what he said about staying by her side."

"Indeed. If it wasn't for the feats he's pulled in the past I would swear he had been sorted into the wrong house. He has a Gryffindor's courage alright, but he has the loyalty of a Hufflepuff as well."

Minerva McGonagall nodded her head at her friends' words. "Perhaps I am wrong. Harry has been known to surprise even Albus at times maybe we were watching a man watching over the one he loves, but might not be aware of such things yet."

"Or he knows, but something is holding him back."

The two women fell into silence as they contemplated the words they had shared.

"Minnie I truly hope he can find happiness someday after all of this is said and done." "So do I Panoma. So do I."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After he had eaten Harry pulled out his books and set to his work _"If I didn't at least try and do some of this Hermione would have my head."_ he smiled as he set to work after finishing a particular nasty essay for his least favorite teacher Snape on Inferi (better known as reanimated corpses)

Harry stifled a yawn as he heard a small voice call out.

"Harry."

He turned in surprised to see Hermione turning in her bed as if having a nightmare Harry reached out and grabbed her hand again. As soon as his hand was in hers she seemed to still and roll over onto her side again

_"Doesn't look like I'm going far tonight."_ ran through his mind as he moved onto her bed so he wasn't stretching his hand out so much.

As he lay down next to his friend he was surprised by her moving back and pressing into him with her holding his hand on the part of her body between her stomach and the lower part of her breast. Harry smiled again and tried to get comfortable

_"There are worse ways to fall asleep."_ After he had situated himself on the bed he whispered "Goodnight Hermione." as he closed his eyes letting sleep take him.

Harry found himself in a meadow walking when he heard the sound of children laughing nearby.

He walked towards the sound to see four children running around the area he laughed at the sight as he approached a girl with bushy brown hair turned "Daddy!" she called out as she ran towards him.

He reached down and lifted her into the air as she got near him he was able to see the same emerald green eyes that he saw every morning look back at him.

"Daddy!" He heard again as the other three children ran towards him he set his bushy haired daughter down, as another daughter and two sons ran towards him.

A messy haired boy reached him first however unlike his sister he had piercing blue eyes after he set him down Harry picked up his second son who had straight black hair, but he had his father's eyes after a better look at the boys he saw that besides their hair style, and eye color they were twins.

When he reached his last daughter she had long red hair and the same green eyes as her Grandmother, and father as he set her down he knelt down to wrap all four of them in his arms. He knew that he had the largest smile on his face as his children gathered around him and started playing again until a voice made them all turn.

"Lily, Sirius, James, Megan time for lunch."

Harry turned to see three women walking towards them he recognized the woman who had spoken immediately Hermione's bushy hair though pulled back into a ponytail was still crazy in sections.

His eldest daughter Megan ran towards her "Coming Mummy." he smiled as his other children ran towards their mothers as well.

As he got closer he was able to recognize Daphne's beautiful figure and long black hair as the woman his two sons James, and Sirius were running to, or his youngest daughter Lily running towards her mother the Hufflepuff beauty Susan.

He walked up towards his family and kissed all three women as they turned and started down the hill.

Harry opened his eyes to the warm sunlight that was hitting his face as well as something very warm pressed up against him as well. It took him a couple of minutes trying to make shape of the blurry mess before he remembered to reach for his glasses. After replacing them on his face Harry turned back to see the bushy head of hair that belonged to Hermione.

_"I don't know what kind of dream that was, but I can honestly say that was one of the best night's sleep I've ever had."_

Harry laid there thinking about the dream his four children running around playing free of worry, and care now that was a future he could crave. A sigh of content roused him from his thoughts as Hermione turned and faced him.

"Good morning. How are you feeling?"

"Good morning. I'm feeling better thanks."

After a moments silence she said "You stayed with me all night?"

"I promised didn't I?"

she smiled as she moved forward and cuddled into his chest. "I had an amazing dream as I slept."

"What was it about?"

"We were in a meadow somewhere and I saw you playing with four kids. Two girls and two boys I remember that one of the boys looked extremely like you and one of the girls had my hair, but your eyes her name was…"

"Megan?" Harry asked looking down at his friend who had a look of surprise and confusion on her face.

"Miss. Granger it's good to see you up and about again."

They both turned towards Madam Pomfrey who had a smile on her face while she looked down at the pair. "The other girls should be waking soon then I would like to examine all three of you to try and understand what happened."

Hermione nodded, and blushed as her stomach growled

"Right now I could use something to eat."

Harry smiled at his friend. "Hermione you've been asleep since yesterday afternoon it's perfectly okay for you to be hungry."

Harry grasped her hand again trying to help Hermione just nodded as she held onto his hand.

_"Looks like I may win the pool after all."_ Madam Pomfrey thought as she walked away to call one of the elves to make breakfast for the four students

"Harry did you really have that same dream?" Hermione said trying to get them back on topic. Harry looked at his friend, but was surprised to see that she had a look of desperation, hope, and fear all mixed in one.

"Yes I did. Last night I dreamt that I was the father of four kids, and that only the boys shared a mother. I remember that three out of four had mine, and my mother's eyes. Our daughter Megan was the first to see me when I walked up to them all and when I heard her call me daddy it felt as if my heart was soaring. She was so beautiful I didn't need the bushy brown hair to tell me who her mother was she had your aura of strength, and kindness."

"I remember holding my boys in the air James looked exactly like me except he had his mother's eyes I was only able to tell him apart from his twin Sirius because Sirius had Daphne's straight hair instead of the mess I call hair, and he like his older sister had my eyes as well. And Lily my youngest she looked just like I imagine my mum looked when she was a child the only visible part of me was her eyes she had Susan's air of loyalty, and just like her mother I know she'd make an excellent Hufflepuff noble and true."

He paused to see that Hermione had tears starting to build in her eyes, and he thought he could hear sniffling in the air.

"Then we were all called to lunch by their beautiful mothers. I watched with the largest smile on my face as each of my children ran to their mother, and were wrapped in these hugs that weren't too tight like Mrs. Weasley but looked like how a mum should hug her children out of all the love they have but not so much it's over baring."

He paused again thinking of the next part carefully.

"As I walked up to you, Daphne, and Susan I felt happy. A part of me felt like 'I must be the luckiest man on earth. To have the love of such beautiful, brilliant, and compassionate women and to have such loving happy children.' I know most teenage boys don't dream of such things, but I can honestly say last night's dream was the best I've ever had."

Harry saw that some tears were starting to fall on Hermione's face he reached out and placed his hand on the side of her face using his thumb to wipe them away. When Hermione tried to look away from Harry he gently brought her face up he could see in her eyes that a part of her was afraid, and insecure.

"Why are you trying to hide?" He said in a calm gentle voice

"Harry…"

"Why are you trying to hide such a beautiful face?"

Hermione looked at him a part of her truly wanting to believe his words. "I'm not beautiful."

"Yes you are Hermione."

"No. I'm not no one will ever look at me and think beautiful. They'll always think bookworm, know-it-all, and bossy."

"I think you're beautiful."

"Harry you're into girls like Cho, and Ginny."

Harry sighed as he made his friend look him in the eye.

"Hermione I learned something from my time with Cho. A woman's looks aren't everything. When I look at you I don't see any of those things you call yourself I see a selfless person always ready to stand for what's right. I see someone that has always been there for me no matter what and forth year was a testament to that when the rest of the school including Ron thought I'd put my name in the goblet you stood by my side knowing I wouldn't do such a thing. Hermione you have a kind of beauty that Cho will never have inner beauty you will always be beautiful to me because of your heart not your looks."

Hermione was still crying as she looked at Harry

"And I'm going to prove it to you right now."

he said as he leaned forward, and captured her lips. Hermione made a surprised squeak Harry thought that might happen, but he kept his lips against hers. As she got over her surprise Hermione closed her eyes and started to return the kiss Harrys lips felt so soft and warm against hers they were better then she had imagined they would feel.

For Harry unlike the time he had kissed Cho this kiss felt more…right as if it was always supposed to be these lips that he was meant to kiss. After some time Harry started to deepen the kiss, and it turned into a heavy passionate snog but they didn't part until it became necessary to breathe again. Both were panting trying to regain their breath

"Now do you believe me?" Harry gasped out after a couple of breathes.

"Harry. Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I knew that no matter what I said you wouldn't believe me, also I've secretly wanted to do that since forth year."

Hermione was surprised to hear such a thing from her best friend. "You have?"

He nodded "I tried to tell you that I noticed you were a girl before the yule ball, but you walked away in a huff at Ron's words. I would have said something earlier, but it looked like you were interested in Ron not me."

Hermione placed her hand on the side of his face he turned into it.

"Oh Harry. I show interest in Ron because I didn't think you would care about me that way." She said as she leaned in and kissed him this time

"Hermione you shouldn't hog our husband like that."

they both jumped back in shock to see Daphne looking at the two of them from her bed

"Yeah we were all there in that meadow we should all be sharing him equally."

Susan's voice said from a couple of beds down the row. Both women were smiling, but Harry was able to make out the tear tracks on their faces

"You both had the same dream didn't you?"

Susan looked surprise, but Daphne just asked

"You heard us?"

Harry nodded "I thought I heard some sniffling when I describe everything I felt in the dream to Hermione."

Daphne just looked down, and said in a small voice. "I thought I'd been quieter."

Hermione leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear. "Go and comfort her. I'm okay, and yes I believe you now."

Harry nodded as he walked towards the Slytherin and wrapped his arms around her. Daphne stiffened a little at the touch, but slowly turned towards Harry and buried herself in his arms

"Daphne you don't have to hide anything from me. Remember you were in that dream to you were the one responsible for my sons existence."

He reached down and lifted her head seeing that she had tears in her eyes.

"It's okay to want that kind of thing for the future."

Daphne looked into his emerald eyes and saw nothing but honesty in them. She then surprised them both by moving forward and kissed him. Harry was surprised, but a part of him knew that Daphne needed to feel this and kissed her the same way he had kissed Hermione.

However that didn't seem to be enough for Daphne as she deepened the kiss letting passion take her over she traced her tongue over his lips Harry opened his mouth allowing his own tongue to meet hers as they dueled for dominance. Harry started tracing the inside of her mouth which brought forth a moan from the back of her throat as she started moving her hands down Harrys chest when Susan's voice brought them back to the present.

"Wasn't she the one complaining about hogging him?"

Hermione just laughed Daphne moaned again as Harry broke the kiss she even leaned towards him as he moved away.

"Is someone jealous because I left her for last?" Harry said as he walked towards Susan.

The Hufflepuff turned a nice shade of red to match her hair as Harry walked towards her "What do you want Susan?"

she seemed confused.

"Do you want me to kiss you sweet, and loving like Hermione, or do you want passionate like Daphne?"

He said as he walked up getting close to her face his tone had changed from the normal caring tone everyone heard to something a little darker and sensual.

"Or do you want something completely different?"

He ran he hand along her face and into her hair only to grasp a handful of it and give a small tug. Susan gasped whether it was in pain or pleasure Harry wasn't sure, but as he kissed her he was a little more forceful with her then he was with the other two.

Susan moaned in pleasure as Harry forced her mouth open and pushed his tongue into her mouth while still grasping onto her hair forcing her head back. After he broke the kiss Susan had a dreamy expression on her face

"Wow. I didn't think Harry could be forceful like that." Daphne said

"What's more surprising was how much Susan seemed to enjoy it." Hermione said.

Harry smiled as he returned to his seat next to Hermione who turned towards him

"You were holding back." she accused with a hurt look on her face.

Harry just smiled "Hermione I kissed each of you in the way that I thought you would like best. When I kissed you I was trying to show my love and devotion for you with Daphne I could tell she needed a more passionate kiss when she ran her tongue over my bottom lip. Susan I was a little forceful with because I listened to my gut telling me to do that I was just encourage when I saw the way she reacted when I tugged her hair."

Hermione looked a little ashamed at her words. "Harry I'm…"

"It's okay Hermione. It'll take time for you to get over all of your issues, and I can be a very patient person. At times."

He smiled as she looked up at him.

"Thanks."

He stood up and sat on her bed again pulling her in close to him "You're welcome."

Daphne and Susan got up from their beds and moved towards them. After they sat down again they all turned towards the sound of a door opened and closed to see Madam Pomfrey leaving her office four trays of food levitating behind her.

"Oh good I thought I heard you four up and around I've brought you all some food."

Harry move away to look at Hermione "Would you like your breakfast my lady."

Hermione gave a small laugh "Please my lord. I have grown quite famished." Harry and the other girls laughed a little as the trays floated down to each of them.

"I think that's the first time I've heard anyone call you by your title even if it was a joke."

That made Harry and Hermione turn to look at Susan.

Seeing the confused looks on both of their faces Daphne said "Why do you guys look like you don't know what she's talking about?"

Harry lifted a forkful of eggs to his mouth and said. "Because we don't."


	3. Chapter 3

First I want to say thank you for the reviews and I am very new to fan-fiction and this sight so you'll have to bare with me a little. As for the spelling I must admit I have issues with spelling because of my dislexia so again your going to have to bare with me.

Disclamir I do not own Harry Potter. If I did neither Harry or Hermione would've endded up with a Weasley

* * *

Chapter Three

After eating a couple of mouthfuls he looked at Daphne and Susan every once in a while seeing them both still look somewhere between confused and surprised after they finished their meal Madam Pomfrey vanished the trays and said.

"I need to alert the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress that you are all awake and fed, and that I shall be conducting your examinations soon."

As the healer walked away Harry turned towards Susan and Daphne "Alright what is bothering you two?"

"Harry…what do you know about your family?"

The question caught Harry off guard. "Not much besides what their friends could tell me about them. Sirius never really talked about them except in passing same with Professor Lupin."

"Sirius? You mean Sirius Black?"

"Yes. He is…was my godfather."

Hermione took Harrys hand in hers as he spook the death of his godfather was still fresh in his mind. Daphne looked deep in thought as she asked

"Harry were you there for the reading of his will?"

"No Dumbledore told me I had inherited some gold, Sirius house, and his house elf."

Susan asked the next question "Was it a family house he left you?"

"Yes Sirius said it's where the main branch of the Black family lived."

Susan and Daphne looked at each other in surprise. "Okay what aren't you telling us?"

Hermione said getting a look on her face that Harry recognized as he "telling off" face.

"Harry. The Potter family is one of the Most Ancient and Noble houses of our world."

Harry looked at Daphne like she had grown a second head. "That's not all they also are the last of another Ancient and Noble house called Peverell."

Harry wasn't seeing the point. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Harry you are the Lord of two of the Most Ancient and Noble houses. I'd also say there is a good chance that your godfather made you the Lord of his house as well. Were he and your father related?"

Harry thought back to when Sirius had shown him his family tapestry.

"Yeah he said one of my father's aunt or one of his had married into the others family."

Susan smiled at that "Then that's been cleared up. Since you were related by blood you can claim the title of Lord Black."

Harry was still confused by this but didn't get to ask his question before Daphne asked. "Didn't Gringotts tell you all of this on your fifteenth birthday?"

Harry thought back to that particular day. "No the only post I got was from Ron and Hermione with birthday gifts that day. No one else had contacted me."

Both Daphne and Susan looked at each other again both of them were worried

"Harry it sounds like someone is trying to keep this hidden from you. Do you have any idea who?"

The three girls saw him switch to a more thoughtful look, but did hear his possible answer as the doors opened for Professor McGonagall, and Professor Dumbledore. The latter of which smiled his Grandfatherly smile

"It's good to see you three lovely young ladies up and about again."

"Thank you Headmaster." the three of them said, but all of them seem to have a bit of a cold tone towards the man.

"Alright young ladies please pick a bed to lie on while I check all of you over."

Madam Pomfrey said as she walked towards them Hermione laid back down on her bed while Daphne and Susan took up beds on her left and right side. Harry took his seat to the edge of Hermione's bed and was about to sit down when Professor Dumbledore spook to him

"Harry why don't you head back to your common room and wait for Mrs. Granger there?" Harry froze in surprise and his look towards showed it.

"I'd rather stay and see how all of them are doing then to wait and worry to only hear about one of the girls."

"Harry…" Harry looked the Headmaster in the eye. "I'm staying."

Harry didn't know if it was something in his eyes or his voice that made everyone look at him in surprise. Dumbledore looked ready to argue when Daphne decided to get involved

"I'd like Harry to stay." Hermione and Susan agreed with her Harry think the matter was solved took his seat. Professor McGonagall watched this happen surprised at Harry, but what really surprised her was that Albus had expected Harry to leave when it was quite clear he was going to stay for his friend.

"Very well. Get comfortable this shouldn't take long."

Madam Pomfrey said as she started waving her wand over all three girls as she worked the healer looked surprised then worried as she worked.

"Poppy what is it?" Minerva McGonagall asked seeing her friends' worried face.

"Well…It would appear that all three of these girls are pregnant."

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed as Hermione got over the shock she broke the silence. "Madam Pomfrey that isn't possible…"

"I know dears."

The healer said turning back towards her coworkers. "What's more interesting is the fact that all of their hymens are intact. Meaning that all three are still in fact Virgins."

This time the silence was deafening as everyone sat or stood there trying to make sense of this information.

"Girls do you mind telling all of us what happened leading up to the time when you were all admitted into the Hospital wing?"

Madam Pomfrey said trying to help clear the issue.

"Well the only time the three of us were together was in Ancient Runes yesterday. In class were working on summoning circles we were the only ones to call forth four…" Hermione said as she grew silent.

"Four?"

"Spirits of unborn children." Daphne said picking up where Hermione left off, but she had the same look of realization on her face that mirrored Hermione's. Susan looked a little confused until she too came to a realization

"The spirits flew into us didn't they?" the young Hufflepuff asked of the healer.

"It would seem so, but that shouldn't have been enough to make things happen like that."

"What do you mean Poppy?" McGonagall asked of her friend.

"Well something like this has happened in the past but unless the 'mothers' come into contact with a male within five minutes of the implanting then nothing comes of it the spirits go back to being just that."

"Is there any way to tell who the 'father' of these children is?"

Harry looked at the three girls they were able to see his look of realization.

"Yes it's a simple little spell it also will revile that sex of the baby. Do any of you mind that I perform this?"

All of the girls looked at the healer and shook their heads.

"Alright here we go."

Madam Pomfrey moved to Susan first since she was the closest she waved her wand over Susan's abdomen which started glowing pink she moved away and did the same with Hermione, and Daphne. Hermione like Susan glowed pink however Daphne had two spots of blue.

"Well there are the four spirits two girls, and twin boys. Now we just wait a moment and the spell will fly out and find the fathers."

Harry felt a part of his heart clench as four small lights rise up _"Don't let it be just a dream? Please?!"_ he watched the lights as they all shot at him and hit him with so much strength he and his chair fell backwards hitting the ground.

"Oh my…"

The healer said as she looked at the young man lying there worried that he might have gotten hurt when she saw something she hadn't expected. Harry Potter first looked surprised then a large smile seemed to spit his face in two as he started laughing, and crying tears of joy all three of the girls in their beds were crying tears as well but the smiles they were giving were enough to tell anyone there that they were happy as well.

Minerva McGonagall was smiling one of her rare smiles and had to reach in her robes for a handkerchief to dab at her eyes at the sight before her. The only one in the room that didn't seem the least bit happy was Professor Dumbledore in fact he looked down right worried

"Harry I don't think now is the best time to be having children it may be best to terminate the pregnancies."

Harry stopped laughing immediately. "What did you say?"

He had to of heard the Headmaster wrong there was no way he would say such a thing to Harry. "Harry if Voldemort were to learn about this he would use the knowledge to put all of their lives in danger. For the greater good I'm afraid I must ask you to terminate these pregnancies."

Everyone look at Dumbledore in shock. Harry felt a part of him start to die

_"He wants to kill my unborn children?"_ he looked at the three women to see that all three had placed their hands on their abdomen as if to reassure themselves that their child was still there.

Hermione, Daphne, and Susan all caught his eye to see that all three of them were feeling the same as he was _"How could he ask that?! The man who claims that the power he knows not is love! How can he ask me to let by unborn children die?!" _Harry felt a part of himself snap.

Hermione watched as Harry started to shake though the reason behind it was unknown to her. _"How can he ask Harry to give up the very thing he's always wanted in life?!"_

Hermione was about to open her mouth when the headmaster beat her to it. "Harry I know you don't want to do something like this, but in order to completely your mission it must be done."

That statement seemed to be the breaking point for Harry. "No!"

He yelled out in a tone that no longer left Hermione wondering why Harry was shacking. He was angry everyone in the Hospital Wing could see it, but Dumbledore seemed to ignore it.

"Harry it's for the greater good."

Harry looked up for the first time since he started shacking and the sight was enough to make everyone there flinch away in fright. Harry's gentle face was in a scowl that would've given Snape a run for his money, but it was his eyes that made everyone frightful his usual cheery green eyes were no full of rage and almost seemed to burn like green flames.

Everyone felt the sudden change in the room as Harry's magic seemed to crackle in the air like a bull whip the floor started shacking with Harry it was like an earthquake had hit the Scotland Highland. Screams started coming in from the hallway letting everyone know that it wasn't just the Hospital Wing that was shacking

_"Harry has finally had enough!"_ Hermione screamed in her head while she watched everything happen.

"Harry that enough!" Dumbledore shouted out while trying to stay on his feet. Harry turned towards the old man and said in a dangerous tone Hermione had only ever heard once

"You will not kill my children." his voice was loud enough to be heard, but Hermione recognized that tone.

It was the same one he had when they had first met Sirius that was the tone of voice he had when he was ready to kill. It was the voice Hermione had had nightmares about that night and it washed over her like a bucket of icy cold water.

_"I need to calm him down but how? If the headmaster says one more wrong thing Harry will completely lose it!"_ Hermione was frantic as she watched the Headmaster do the worst thing possible right now.

He reached into his robes for his wand, but wasn't fast enough as Harry drew his first and yelled out _"Expelliarmus!"_ the red light from Harry's wand hit the headmaster and sent him flying out the doors his wand flying through the air. It was a testament of his seeker skills that Harry was able to reach out at and catch the wand before it was anywhere near the floor.

Hermione knew that if she didn't stop him now Harry would wind up doing something he might regret latter she put her feet to the ground and ran towards Harry and wrapped her arms around him.

"Harry you can stop now!" Harry didn't even respond as he kept staring out the door at the old man sprawled out on the floor in the hallway. Hermione tried a new tact and grabbed his hand that was still holding his wand and placed it on her abdomen

"Harry Megan is safe! So are Lily, James, and Sirius but you need to calm down or you'll scare them!"

Harry blinked and looked at Hermione

"We're all okay nothing has happened to us. You've protected us all we're all safe."

The earthquake seemed to be slowing down but it wasn't stopping. Hermione looked into Harry's eye trying to get him to calm down and come back, then she saw someone take the hand that was still holding Dumbledore's wand she looked to see it was Daphne. She copied Hermione's tact and placed his hand on her abdomen

"Harry feel them. Feel our sons they are still there you need to calm down love or you'll scare them."

Susan wasn't far behind however she moved between them and pressed herself against Harry making sure her abdomen was against him. "Lily is safe Harry nothing has happened to her. Please stop all of this for her and her siblings?"

The shacking had finally ceased after a moment like this Harry was still shacking but his legs gave away as he leaned heavily on Susan and sank to the ground. He moved his arms around Susan pulling her flush against him and started crying into her shoulder holding her close to him.

"Shh we're here love we are all here."

Susan said as she motioned the other girls to come down to Harry's sides neither Hermione nor Daphne needed to be told twice as they sank down and wrapped Harry into a mess of arms each trying to hold him close.

As Minerva watch the three young women calm the frantic young man down a piece of her heart went out to them

"Mr. Potter…Harry?" the deputy headmistress tried to get his attention.

When the broken young man looked up at her she could feel her heart break

"I don't share Albus' ideas of what is for the greater good. If you ever need something don't hesitate to ask it of me." she was turning to leave when she heard his voice say

"I need to make a trip to Gringotts it seems that I haven't been informed about certain things."

Minerva looked back towards the group of students. "I'll make the arrangements. When would you like to go?"

"Tomorrow since it'll be Sunday."

The head of Gryffindor house nodded her head, but stopped to turn towards the students one last time. "I almost forgot. Congratulations on your happy news."

Harry smiled a little "Thank you." as she left and closed the door. Harry turned looked at the three witches holding him "There's something you all need to hear."

He took a deep breath before he continued

"There was a prophecy made before I was born. Hermione you already know this, but you don't know its actual wording."

**"The one with the power to vanquish that dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him born as the seventh month dies. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the dark lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."** (A/N HP OOTP pg. 841)

Harry saw all three had fear in their eye, but Daphne surprised him "Alright so what do we need to do?"

at the look on his face Susan picked up the conversation. "Harry you're the father of our children we're going to stick with you and help in any way possible."

Harry beamed at the two of them and moved forward and captured Susan's lips again although he was forceful this time he was trying everything possible to convey his love for her.

Susan moaned against his mouth as he pulled away and did the same thing with Daphne, and finally Hermione each one of them knowing what he was trying to express. After catching his breath Harry started to rise, but found it a hard thing to do being completely enclosed by the mothers of his unborn children.

"I'll inform you on everything I know but I think we could use softer seating then this stone floor."

The girls laughed at they untangled themselves from him and headed back towards their beds. Harry then cast privacy wards around them and after he sat down in his chair again he began informing Susan and Daphne everything that he had learned so far. The Horcrux what they were and could possibly be, his suspicions of Draco Malfoy, and his mental connection to Voldemort.

He didn't know how long he had been talking but he was grateful that none of them interrupted him. Daphne was the first one to comment "I think you're right about Malfoy Harry."

Hermione looked at the Slytherin in shock "Really?"

"Harry's right Malfoy isn't acting like himself, and to bring up Greyback's name to Borgins doesn't sound like an idol threat to me. No one except Deatheaters could make that threat, and Borgins wouldn't be afraid of such a threat unless Malfoy showed off a dark mark to him."

Harry looked up at the beautiful Slytherin then looked at Hermione with a smug look it wasn't often that he was able to prove her wrong.

"Okay I admit it I was wrong, but you won't be able to convince anyone else until we have solid proof."

Harry nodded "Also Hermione was right about this Half-Blood Prince character. Whoever it is may be a wiz at potions, but that spell you told us about _Sectasempra_ is a dark one it is a spell that causes damage that can't be healed to a person's body. Even a healer as good as Madam Pomfrey would never be able to get rid of the scars."

Susan said. Harry grabbed his bag and pulled out the Princes textbook and handed it to Susan. "Then I think you would know what to do with it better then I would."

Harry looked towards Hermione "I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"I didn't listen about Malfoy let's call it even." She said with a smile Harry just nodded.

"Alright so now you all know what I know."

"Which isn't as much as you should know. We know what he used for Horcrux we know how many are left, but we don't know where they are or how to destroy one. Speaking of which how did you destroy the diary?"

"I stabbed it with a Basilisk fang during second year."

"So Slytherins monster was a Basilisk?"

Harry nodded. "Alright then how did Dumbledore destroy the ring? He couldn't fallow Harry's way because he can't get down to the Chamber of Secrets because he can't speak Parseltongue."

"Harry what happened to Gryffindor's sword?" Susan asked.

"It's in Dumbledore's office."

"Then that's how he did it."

Harry, Daphne, and Hermione looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"It's a goblin made blade." She simply said to them Hermione seemed to understand right away

"Of course. Since they only take in what makes them stronger the blade would be impregnated with Basilisk venom."

Harry seemed to catch on. "Which means it can be used to destroy Horcruxes. Alright now we have two ways of destroying them!"

The girls looked at him surprised for a moment. "We take a couple of brooms with us to the Chamber I open it up we snag a few fangs from the corpse of the Basilisk then fly out of there. After that we had up to the Headmasters office and grab that sword we find the rest of the Horcrux and we would not only have a method but a back-up to destroy them."

Hermione looked at him in awe.

"Harry I think that's the most thought out plan you've made that didn't involve a Quidditch play."

Harry laughed at her "Well I'm going to be responsible for four new lives in nine months I need to be more careful or else their mothers will kill me themselves. Never mind Voldemort I'm more worried about making you lot mad at me."

He said with a smile, but Hermione could see he was being brutally honest with them all. "To right. If I see you acting as reckless as you were in fourth year I'll strangle you father of my sons or not."

Daphne said in a tone that left no doubt of her conviction behind the words.

Harry nodded his head "Yes dear." he said as he walked up to her and gave her a quick kiss.

Daphne nodded seeing that she was understood "Frist we go with Harry's plan and stock up on the things we'll need for the future, second thing we need is for Harry to make honest women of us we can't keep these babies a secret forever, finally we locate these Horcruxes, and rid the world of them. That's as far ahead as I think we should dare plan."

"Aye. When the war is over then we can plan for the future."

Harry smiled then laughed a little. "What's so funny?"

"I think this is the first time I've actually thought about facing the future will the possibility that I'd live to see it." His statement made the room turn deadly silent

"Harry Potter don't you ever say anything like that again!" Susan shouted at him as she stood up to move right in front of him Daphne, and Hermione weren't far behind.

"Sorry my mind likes to go to dark places like that since I first heard the prophecy. Now however I have a reason to live and fight with everything I've got to bring Riddle down, and I won't stop till I make this world safe for my family."

He declared standing up in front of the mothers-to-be. "Good. We'll stay with you for as long as we can."

"I know and welcome all the help I can get."

* * *

Read and review. Before anyone can say anything I never liked the realization that Dumbledore was treating Harrys life like a chess game so I'm going to do some major bashing with him, Ron, and the female Weasleys


	4. Chapter 4

First I wish to thank everyone that reviewed. Second I'll clear up a few things

1: the warm hands thing was supose to talk about the joining of Harry's magic with the mothers to help create the babies

2: Although they weren't created the original way I'm trying to keep this in a more tradictional mannor both Daphne and Susan grew up in old fasioned homesteads so I'm trying to work with that. Each girl will have a honeymoon night with Harry but not until then

3:The Ron character in this FF hasn't truly been finished but when the time comes I'm mainly going to focuseing on the fact that he is a farewiether friend (GoF, DH enough said)

4: Harry's scar will be taken care of soon

5:as for the Hollows I'm going to throw in a little twist about them later. Keep an eye for it as well for a posible fourth wife

In this chapter is a little peak into what Harry could do to Daphne if he wanted to lose control

Disclamer I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter Four

Later that day Harry and the girls walked up to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry insisted that they all stick together his notion wasn't met with much force though Daphne and Susan needed to return to their dorms to collect clean cloths Harry had come up with a solution in the guise of a familiar enthusiastic house elf.

"I'll pay Dobby two Galleons to go and get what you need then you can get ready."

Both pureblood witches we surprised at the idea of paying a house elf Hermione however beamed at Harry's thoughtfulness towards the free elf.

The four of them walked down the hall towards the kitchen when they reached the painting of fruit Harry tickled the pear to gain entrance. As soon as the doors opened all the girls saw something that almost made then burst out laughing a house elf wearing all different kinds of clothing walked over to them as well as an elf that seemed to have its skin molding off of it.

"Master come to see us. What can Kreature do for nasty Half-Blood master and his Mudblood friends?"

"Kreature first and foremost show respect to the future Lady Potter no more of this Mudblood nonsense. Second meet Susan Bones the future Lady Peverell and Daphne Greengrass the future Lady Black."

At the mention of Lady Black Kreature looked at Daphne then at her Slytherin robes and he ran and kneeled before Daphne "A truly worth Mistress a pureblood! No longer will Kreature have to deal with nasty Half-Blood Master…"

"Kreature will not insult Mister Harry Potter!"

Dobby said in an angry voice Harry had never heard before. "Kreature should be grateful to have such a kind and wonderful master!"

"Actually I'm here to relieve him of his post permanently."

Harry said making every elf except Dobby stare at him out of fear most house elves fear being set free. Kreature was actually starting to cry "Nasty Master would send old Kreature…"

"I haven't completely thought about what I'm going to do to you. I still have forgotten nor forgiven the way your betrayal got your last Master my Godfather killed. I am going to ask you one question and based on how you answer it you will either receive the dishonor of cloths, or you will be honored like your predecessors. Choose your answer carefully."

Kreature nodded and move to stand in front of Harry.

"What does he mean 'honor of your predecessors'?" Daphne whispered to Hermione.

"The Black family likes to behead and mount their old house elves Kreature believes it a sign of great honor he used to also mumble that he would never be able to live with the shame of being freed. Harry is basically telling him that he will die in shame or honor based on the answer to whatever question he has."

Daphne nodded and told Susan what she had learned so that she would understand it as well.

"What do you know about the death of Regulas Black?"

The girls were all surprised that Harry would ask that Kreature seemed to flinch at the name but answered.

"Master Regulas one night came to Kreature and told him that the Dark Lord required his service Kreature was made to drink a horrible potion and watched as the Dark Lord placed a locket in the basin where the potion was stored. Master Regulas then order Kreature to tell him everything, and then Master Regulas came to Kreature again and had Kreature take me to that dark place where he was ordered to destroy the locket and leave Master Regulas behind. Kreature watched as Master Regulas was dragged under water by dark creatures."

"Inferi." Harry stated not really having to ask the elf nodded.

"Kreature tried to destroy the locket, but was unable to."

"It's the locket we tried to throw away?" Kreature nodded again.

"Bring it to me I know you hid it. Make sure you bring the ceremonial blade as well. You've earned your spot of honor."

Kreature look up again with a look of pure happiness or as close to one he could make he snapped his figures, and disappeared.

"You're not really going to hang his head up are you?" Susan asked in earnest

"No I'll give him what he wants then I'm going to burn the rest of him, and place all the house elf heads in the ground for a proper burial."

Hermione nodded

"I never knew that you bothered worrying about elves Harry." Susan said.

"I never knew about them till my second year when I help set Dobby free from the Malfoy family. After that I never gave them much thought, however Hermione here started a movement to try and fight for elven rights. I may not be of the same mind set, but I'll support the mother of my child's goals. That goes for all of you if you ever want to do something you believe to be important I can't promise I'll always agree with it but I'll do my best to support it."

All three looked at Harry like he had just grown a second head.

"Harry I can count on one hand how many times a man has offered to support a woman no matter what."

"Well then I'll just have to make sure James, and Sirius along with any future sons learn that sometimes it's better to be there for your loved one then to wind up all alone. Family is important you should always treasure it."

Harry seemed to have a dark cloud pass over him as he talked about family Hermione wasn't going to have that and ran forward jumping into Harry's arms kissing him passionately

"Susan I do believe we have all met the 'pick of the litter' so to speak."

"Aye."

They both watched as Hermione's hands started to wonder again before Harry stopped her. "Love we have an audience remember?" Hermione blushed as she looked around Daphne and Susan laughed at her expression.

"Now girls don't go teasing Hermione or I'll just have to make you blush as well."

"I'd like to see you try."

Daphne challenged which just made Harry's eyebrow rise as he walked towards her. She watched as something changed in his eyes there was something dark in them almost like a predator looking at its prey his movements became slow and with each step he took a part of her could feel the power rolling off of him.

She hadn't realized she was moving back until her back hit the wall Harry grabbed her hands and used one hand to pin them both above her head. She felt herself start to shiver, but it wasn't out of fear she knew that as Harry's face got closer to hers just as their lips were going to meet Harry turned and started kissing her neck.

As he moved down he gave little love bites on her pulse point then would run his tongue over them Daphne moaned each time he did this and felt his other hand start to wonder around her stomach and reached under her shirt. As his callused hand ran over her it left a fire on her skin almost as if she was burning his hand started to climb and he cupped her right breast she gasped at the feel as he started running his thumb over the area of her bra that covered her nipple.

Daphne felt a pool start to form in her knickers at his ministrations she wanted more she wanted to desperately convey her need for Harry to move his hand further south.

After a moment it appeared that her wish was being granted as his hand started moving lower until it reached the top of her skirt then…he stopped.

Daphne moaned in need as he broke the kiss and removed his hand from underneath her shirt.

"Now think about how much of that Hermione, Susan, and the Hogwarts elves saw and heard."

As he said that Daphne looked behind him to see the fore mentioned people all staring at the two of them she couldn't tell what expression the elves had, but she did see the lust, and love shine in both Hermione's and Susan's eyes.

Then her body betrayed her and she felt her face start to burn like mad

"Now do you believe me when I said I'd make you blush?" she just nodded not trusting her own voice.

Harry let her arms fall as he moved away Daphne still felt the pool in her knickers, but was trying to get herself back under control _"Where did he learn to do that?!"_ all three girls thought at the same time.

A loud crack brought everyone's attention back to the old elf before them.

"Kreature has brought the items Master wanted."

The elf held out the silver locket with a snake shaped in an S on the front.

"That's Merope Gaunt's locket alright well done Kreature."

The old elf nodded as he moved to hand the locket to Harry "No. Place it on the counter I remember how Ginny was affected by his diary with the connection we share it's probably best I don't handle those very often." All the girls nodded at Harrys thought.

"Alright that this one will make three out of six known after we destroy it…"

"Mister Harry Potter sir?" Dobby interrupted.

"…yes?"

"Dobby has felt a similar dark magic nearby."

"Really? Where Dobby?"

"In the come and go room."

"We were in there almost all of last year are you sure?"

Dobby nodded his head "Yes when the room turns into the place for lost items Dobby came across a similar dark feeling."

Harry got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Dobby I have a favor to ask of you. Can I trust that you'll keep it to yourself?"

Dobby started jumping up and down in excitement. "Anything Mister Harry Potter!"

"Very well. I'll pay you six Galleons to do the following for me first both Susan and Daphne need clean clothes for the day that alone will get you half the Galleons, after you do that job I need you to go to the Room of Requirements and get the object that feels like this item, finally I need you to get the Sword of Gryffindor from the Headmasters office."

All three girls looked at Harry in shock Dobby however bowed to Harry "Dobby is honored that Harry Potter sir would ask me to accomplish this job for him. Dobby will move as quickly as possible…"

"Worry more about stealth then speed. I don't want you to get hurt or in trouble Dobby."

Dobby broke down in tears and rushed forward to hug Harry's legs. "Harry Potter sir is worried for Dobby. Dobby always said Harry Potter was the kindest wizard…"

Nothing else was tangible as the elf started crying. Harry patted the elf on the head as he cried he had a small smile on his face from memories of the past

"Dobby I hate to rush you but…"

"Oh of course Harry Potter sir." the eccentric elf cracked away.

"Now back to business Kreature. Set up the platform, and we can get the ceremony underway."

"Yes Master." the wrinkled elf bowed then snapped his fingers making a small platform to appear before them. On the platform was a small box that you would sometimes see at public beheadings where the prisoner would lay their head down waiting for the executioner to drop their weapon ending their lives.

However Kreature was smiling or at least had an expression on his face that was as close to a smile as could muster.

"For your services to the Noble and Ancient House of Black Kreature the elf will die like his predecessors."

Harry said as he stood over the elf and raised the blade that had been responsible for the death of many other elves

"Go to the final rest place of your people and enjoy the well-deserved rest for your services."

Harry brought down the blade with all his strength and cleave the elderly elf's head clean off.

"He is the last elf that will die by this blade." Harry said as he held the sword in front of his face looking at the blood stained section Hermione walked forward and rested her hand on his arm

"Good riddance to such a terrible custom."

the sixteen year old young man nodded as he threw down the blade in disgust.

All four humans watched as other house elves rushed forward to clean up the entire area where the ceremony had taken place when a loud crack brought them back to the present.

"Dobby has brought the requested cloths for the Misses."

"Thank you Dobby." The elf bowed after handing the cloths to both young women.

As soon as the elf moved to vanish again Harry moved towards the door after levitating the Horcrux into his pocket as he went

"Dobby meet us back in our dormitory."

"Of course Mr. Harry Potter sir."

as soon as the elf vanished all four teens walked out of the kitchen and towards the Fat Lady.

The portrait guardian of Gryffindor common room, and dormitories though she looked a little put out at opening for anyone outside of Gryffindor house but didn't say anything about it.

Since classes were going on the common room was abandoned "Hermione why don't you take Daphne and Susan up in your dorm room to get cleaned up meet me in my room after you're all done."

the girls nodded as Harry ran upstairs to his room to grab the Marauders map from his trunk.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry said tapping the map with his wand to activate it showing everyone in the castle and their whereabouts he mainly wanted to check to see where Dumbledore was currently at

_"Good he's in his quarters. At least he isn't anywhere near us."_

Harry folded up the map and brought it downstairs with him.

Dobby appeared shortly after he reentered the common room "Dobby has brought the items Mr. Harry Potter sir requested."

"Thank you Dobby and here is your pay for doing such a good job."

Harry said as he handed over a small handful of Galleons to the eager elf who had placed the items on the table next to Harry.

Dobby bowed then popped out of the common room to return to the kitchen

_"Now to rid the world of two more of Riddle's Horcruxes."_

* * *

Short Chapter but I couldn't care it on from there

R&R let me know what you think


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews also I went back and fixed the first two chapters

For all those who are looking for it you should be able to see an event that will help identify the fourth wife keep an eye out

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter Five

Harry grabbed the Sword of Gryffindor right when Hermione Susan and Daphne walked down the stair to the girls dormitories.

"Looks like Dobby came through." Daphne said as her feet touched the carpet

"Yes he did and now it's time to use this blade."

Harry said as he brought out his wand and pointed it at the crown and levitated it towards him only to hear Hermione gasp

"That's Ravenclaws missing Diadem!"

when Susan looked at it again she to gasped.

"That's been missing since the time of the founders. How in the world did V…V…Voldemort get ahold of it?"

Harry was proud of her for being able to say the name

"I don't know right now all that matters is we destroy it." Harry said as he lowered it to the ground "Stand back the diary tried to put up a fight when I stabbed it I don't know what this one will do."

the three girls moved to stand on the other side of the room they tipped over one of the tables onto its side then hid their bodies behind it with their heads still out in the open so they could see the entire thing.

Once Harry saw that they were at least covered Harry lifted the blade and stabbed the Diadem in the largest jewel as soon as the blade pierced it an earth shattering scream and blinding flash of light.

When it cleared up Harry looked to see a the Diadem split in two and a green mist rise out of _"Three down three to go"_

Harry thought as he once again pointed used his wand to levitate a Horcrux to him.

"How are you going to destroy this one?"

"I'm going to use Parseltongue this time."

Harry said as he studied the snake on the locket and said {_Open_} as soon as it did open a lot of black smoke rose out of it and stood in front of Harry in the form of Hermione.

"What makes you believe I want…?"

It started to say before Harry stabbed the locket causing another earth shattering scream and green mist to rise out of the Horcrux just like it had happened earlier.

Harry stood proud as he walked over to his fiancés and placed the sword on the table before he plopped down in his favorite chair next to the fireplace

"It's safe now." all three of the girls walked out from behind their hiding place.

Hermione walked forward and grabbed both of his hands to lead him out of the chair and onto the couch.

After he sat down Hermione sat down in his lap Daphne and Susan sat down on both of his sides

"Why did the locket look like Hermione there?"

"I think it was trying to break my spirit enough to where I would never stab it. It was going to try to use my greatest dread against me to insure its survival."

"What's your greatest dread?" Hermione said a little hurt that it involved her

"That the three of you will regret having my children."

that answer came as the greatest shock to them all. "Harry…"

"I've only know the life that I had with the Dursley's. I spent more than half my life hearing…"

"Irrelevant things." Daphne said grabbing his hand

"Harry none of us are going to regret this." Susan said holding his free hand while Hermione snuggled up to his chest

"I know life with your relatives…" she spit out the word with venom "…wasn't good in any way, but what could make any of us regret bringing a new life or in Daphne's case lives into this world?"

"Once it's known that all three of you are having my children the three of you are going to go to the top of Riddles kill list right under my name."

"Harry we know that it's not only our lives that are in danger, but we're going to stick with you no matter what."

Susan said with so much conviction that Harry gave a small smile before he lifted his arms and wrapped them around both of the women by his side and pulled them in close.

After an hour like this Harry decided to accomplish another part of their plan.

"Girls we need to go down to the Chamber to get those fangs."

As he said this he noticed that none of them moved at his words it wasn't until he heard Hermione breathe deeply sighing a little as she snuggled in closer to his chest laying her head in the space between his neck and shoulder with Daphne and Susan snuggling in closer to his side _"I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while."_ he realized that all three of them were asleep.

As Harry sat there he realized that this was the closest all of them had been since this morning when they were helping him calm down after his explosion he would've enjoyed it more if he didn't start to feel like he was in a sauna.

The portrait opened and Harry saw his other friend Ron Weasley walk in with his girlfriend Lavender Brown fallowed by his sister Ginny who was the first to see Harry in that particular position although she smiled Harry thought he saw a different emotion flash in her eyes for a second.

"Alright there Harry?"

"I'm surrounded by three beautiful women who have all fallen asleep on or around me I'd say I'm more then alright. If I wasn't almost dying from heat stroke that is."

Harry said making the two girls laugh at him while Ron had an all too familiar look on his face

"A little help would be welcome."

Ginny and Lavender laughed again as they moved forward to help their classmate.

"After we free your hands I think you'll be able to handle things from there."

Ginny said as she tried to pry Susan off of him while Lavender tried with Daphne that was until Ron caught sight of the emblem on Daphne's uniform

"What the Bloody Hell is a Snake doing in the Gryffindor Common Room?!"

he yelled his ears already glowing their trademark Weasley red.

His yelling was enough to make all three sleeping women wake up in fright Harry actually had to catch Hermione before she fell backwards onto the floor

"I got ya." he told her as she started to wake up.

"Ronald Weasley what is the matter with you?!" Hermione said once she turned to see the red faced redhead

"What's the matter with me?! What's the matter with you two letting a Slytherin in here as well as sleeping like that with her?!"

"I invited Susan and Daphne up here to work on an Ancient Rune project. We were working on it since early this morning and I fell asleep as Harry walked into the common room."

"I was going to take her to her room, but remember what happened when Ron tried that last year so I was going to lay her on the couch when I saw how tired Susan and Daphne were as well."

"Harry was kind enough to let us snuggle up with him as we all fell asleep." Susan said picking up the story from where Harry left off.

"Harry was a perfect gentleman unlike some Gryffindor's I can name." Daphne said

"You all walked in right about the time I was starting to really feel the combined body heat of these three lovely ladies." Harry said fanning his robes away from his body trying to allow some cooling air to hit him the girls had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

Ron looked sheepish "Oh I…"

"Jumped to the worse possible conclusion?"

Susan suggested Ron nodded Daphne and Susan stood up to go when Harry stood up with them

"Allow me to walk you two to your common rooms?"

Harry asked both of them as he held both arms out. Susan and Daphne took the offered arms

"Like I said a perfect gentleman." Daphne said as they walked out through the portrait hole. Once they were around the next corner all three breathed sighs of relief

"That was close."

"To close. Where are we really going?" Daphne asked

"The Room of Requirements should work out fine for all of us. I'll just have to find a way to sneak both Hermione and me there tonight as well."

Harry said as they walked till they were in front of the painting of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance. _"I need a place where Daph, Su, 'Mione, and I can be safe and comfortable."_

He thought three times as he paced back and forth he looked to see a door appear. He opened it to see a room that looked almost like a well decorated loft

"Okay I'll wait here until enough time has passed then I'll head back and figure a way to get 'Mione here as well."

Daphne and Susan nodded as they walked over towards the couch and got comfortable. "Hang on before I forget. Dobby!"

The elf appeared in front of Harry

"Can you make sure these two get enough to eat?"

"Of course Mr. Harry Potter sir."

"Thanks you. Just listen for their call."

Dobby nodded as he popped away.

Harry walked over and joined the two women on the couch "Are you two might want to inform your families about tomorrow?"

"Depends are you going to inform any family?"

Harry laughed "Just so the Dursleys can scare you two away or insult you enough to make you hex them."

Daphne laughed while Susan looked a little sad "The only person left that I would truly call family is something of an unofficial uncle."

"Who's that?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Professor Lupin?"

"That's him. He and Sirius Black were good friends with my Dad and a stinking rat they called themselves the Marauders. Each had a nickname Sirius was call Padfoot, Dad was Prongs, Remus was Moony, and Pettigrew was Wormtail."

"Why did they have those silly names?" Susan asked as she snuggled into Harry's right side Daphne snuggled into his left side.

"Well three of them were Animagi their nickname came from their animal transformation. The fourth was a werewolf since Snape told everyone you two know why Remus was called Moony."

"What did the other three turn into?"

"Padfoot was a large dog that looked a lot like a Grim, Wormtail was a rat, and Prongs? Let me show you Prongs."

Harry said as he pulled out his wand _"Expecto Patronum."_ A silver stag burst out of his wand and started running around the room.

"Wow your Dad was a Stag Animagus!" Susan said loving the sight of the majestic animal prancing around. Daphne laughed as she pulled out her own wand

"I never would've guessed. _Expecto Patronum._"

a silver doe burst out of her wand and started nuzzling the stag when it came near. Harry laughed as well as he watched the two animals prance and nuzzle around the entire room

"Hermione's Patronus is an otter. What about you Susan?"

Susan looked down at the ground "I wasn't able to produce a corporal Patronus."

"I have an idea then." Harry said as he made to stand up and pulled Susan with him.

"So you remember what I kept saying was your problem with the spell?"

"Yeah you kept saying that I hadn't chosen a powerful enough memory."

"Well now think about that dream where we saw our Daughter running and playing. Think about how you felt when you were told you were going to be a mother."

Harry stood behind her and lifted her wand arm in the air while placing his free hand on her abdomen.

"Think about this little life growing inside and all the love you already have for her. Remember the things I said when I promised to make that dream a reality."

Harry said as Susan's eyes closed focusing on the memories

"Now cast that Patronus."

Harry said as Susan opened her eyes and in a voice full of determination _"Expecto Patronum."_ a four legged animal ran forward when it turned Harry looked to see a Grim sized dog looking back at him.

"Padfoot…" He whispered as Susan lowered her wand

"Harry?" the Hufflepuff asked seeing small tears start to form in his emerald eyes.

"He looks just like Padfoot." Harry said as his own Patronus walked over and started playing with the dog

"Prongs and Padfoot together again."

Susan said taking Harry's hand as Daphne's doe walked over and joined in the games

"And don't forget her either."

"Yeah Prongs wouldn't be the same without his doe."

Daphne soon joined the two of them as they watched the three Patronus' after sometime when they let the spell end and the three silvery animals vanished.

"I should head back and get 'Mione here as well."

Harry said as he wiped his eyes Susan gave him a soft kiss trying to make him feel better.

"Thank you."

He whispered as he left the room and walked back to the Fat Lady and the Gryffindor common room

"Harry are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I just got to see Padfoot again."

"How?"

"Turns out Susan's Patronus' shape is a familiar mutt."

Hermione pulled Harry in close as she held him trying to make him feel better. "Sirius would've been proud of you Harry."

"I know. You'll never guess what Daphne's Patronus is."

"Oh what is it?"

"The mate to mine."

"She has a doe Patronus?"

Harry nodded then said "Two of the Marauders rode again along with my mother it was one of the most wonderful sights I ever saw. I just wish your Patronus could've been there."

"An otter wouldn't have fit in that group." Hermione said lowering her head as if ashamed of her Patronus

"I beg to differ your Patronus is one letter away from being my last name soon to be our last name it would've fit that crowd perfectly." Harry said as he lifted her face.

"Harry…"

"Hermione you have a guardian that somehow reminds you of safety just like Prongs does for me. When I saw him in third year for the first time I instantly thought of my Dad. What did you think about the moment the Otter appeared before you?"

Hermione blushed a little and tried to look away from his piercing eyes only for Harry to hold her face in place. The young man raised an eyebrow at her

"'Mione please tell me?" Harry said in gentle voice and he leaned in close to her

"I…I…Harry I can't…"

"You have nothing to be embarrassed of love."

Harry said as he started rubbing the side of her face with his thumb. Small tears were starting to form

"You…I was thinking of you when I made my Patronus." she said it was clear in her voice that she was scared of his reaction.

Harry smiled then closed the distance between them and kissed her Hermione moaned a little as their lips met then threw herself into the kiss her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in closer to her.

Harry placed one hand on her waist as the hand that was one her face started to run through her hair. Hermione once again started to run her hands down Harry's chest when they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"Go way." Harry said barely breaking contact with Hermione's lips

"As much as I would like to Harry I can't. You two happen to be in a very public place."

The voice of Neville Longbottom said making the couple stop and look around to see that every single pair of eyes in the common room was on the two of them.

Neville turned towards the group "Who had mid to late sixth year?" both Harry and Hermione looked at the slightly cubby young man like he had a second head.

"According to this Madam Pomfrey, Professor Lupin, and you Neville." Pavati Patil said from behind a large scroll of parchment in front of her face.

"What the Bloody…"

"Language Harry."

"What is going on here?" Harry said seeing a lot of people smile at his amendment of the question

"You see Harry back in our first year a certain dynamic duo decided to create a betting pool centered on when the two of you would get together."

both Harry and Hermione groaned only two individuals would create such a thing.

"I'm going to give Fred and Gorge a piece of my mind when I see them next."

Hermione said before Neville continued.

"So every year since students and staff have been placing bets on when the two of you would open your eyes and finally admit your feelings for each other."

"When did you place your bet Neville?" Harry asked genuinely curious.

[Flashback]

Neville and Ginny were standing outside of the Grand Hall letting time pass before they entered. Neville saw Harry his fellow Gryffindor standing near the staircase with Pavati on his arm he was about to wave at the two of them when he saw Harry look up the staircase and freeze.

Neville and Ginny were curious at what could make Harry freeze like that and stepped away from the wall a little ways to see Hermione walking down the staircase in a Periwinkle blue dress her hair was long and wavy she almost looked nothing like her original bookish self. Neville turned back to Harry to see the young man in question have a faraway look in his eyes on Neville would normal associate with the look most teenage boys got when they looked at a brand new racing broom. (AN: The equivalent of cars in their world.)

As Hermione drew close Neville saw that her eyes were only on Harry until Victor Krum walked forward and offered his arm out towards her.

"Ginny let's head in."

The young redhead nodded. After a few dances Neville excused himself to grab some punch for the two of them when he caught sight of the two Weasley twins

"Fred, Gorge." the young Gryffindor called out to them.

"What can we do…?"

"…For our baby sisters date?"

Neville reached into his robes and pulled out a nice sized money bag "I'd like to place a bet in the Harry/Hermione pool."

the twins smiled while Gorge pulled out a familiar scroll. "What year do you want to bet on?"

"Put me down for a hundred Galleons on mid to end of sixth year."

Both Twins jumped in surprise as they wrote down the young man's bet then laid down the scroll.

"Place your money on it." Neville nodded as one of the twins tapped it making it disappear.

[End Flashback]

"I knew after the look in your eyes when you saw her that night the time was near. However I figured it would still be some time because of Ron but I had faith that you'd get over that obstacle this year. Madam Pomfrey placed her bet in…"

the young man started to say but stopped to think before Pavati decided to help him out.

"Second year when she kept catching Harry asleep at Hermione's bed after she was petrified."

Harry blushed a little at that while Hermione looked at him in surprise

"It didn't feel right to leave you down there alone." Harry said looking at the ground but answering the question he knew was forming in her mind.

"Wait what about Professor Lupin?"

"Oh he placed his bet around the time he resigned he also said something about history repeating itself according to the note one of the twins jotted down."

Harry smiled at that and shook his head _"Of course Moony would think that."_

"When exactly during our first year did Fred and Gorge start this pool?" Hermione asked.

"The day after Halloween."

Harry and Hermione thought _"Figures."_ when an all too familiar voice said

"And what was I chopped liver?" everyone looked to see Ron standing by the stairs to the boys dormitories.

"Ron why do you care you're with Lavender?"

Neville asked as Pavati laid out the scroll and tapped it with her wand making it glow red for a moment.

Neville jumped a little as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a glowing scrap of parchment "Yeow! A little warning next time please Pavati?"

"Sorry but I had to let the other two know that they could go and collect their gold as well."

Neville nodded as he turned towards the confused couple. "Claim ticket. The twins wanted to make sure no one else could try and take the winnings of anyone else."

"By the way how did they do with the gold that vanished?" Hermione asked in an excited voice that made Harry smile.

_"Always ready to learn."_

"Oh it was a rather amazing bit of magic. You see they use that scroll to teleport the money into a safe location only the two of them know about and write you out a claim ticket that grows warm to inform you if you win your bet."

"That's…"

"OI?!" Ron's angry voice brought the red faced young man back to everyone's attention.

"Ronald what business is it of yours on who I date!" Hermione yelled out rather annoyed at being interrupted.

"It's my business when you're interrupting the plan that would've gotten us the Potter Family Fortune!"

* * *

And now we see the begining of the Weasleys downfall

What will happen next? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Unexpected

(I know it sounds like a cheezey cartoon ending but I'm bored)

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews. In this chapter we well see a Harry/Daphne moment, but first back to the start of the end of some redheads

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter Six

Everyone in the Gryffindor common room stared at Ron some with disgust, some with looks of udder disbelief, and some with so much confusion on their faces you'd think they were newborn puppies. Ginny Weasley was the first to compose herself as she walked away from the fire place and walked up to her brother and slapped him so hard he almost fell to the ground.

"You Bastard!"

Hermione though surprised was hopeful thinking that the youngest Weasley wasn't actually a part of such a thing only to have her hopes dashed.

"You dunderhead! Do you realize what you've done?! You've just reviled Mums plan to them!"

Harry could feel a small hole in his heart form. The people he trusted most the people that had become like a second family to him were scheming to take something away from him he himself hadn't known about till this morning.

Harry felt his magic start to build as he tried to keep his temper in check _"Now isn't the time to lose my head."_

"Was all of your family involved in this?!" he asked Hermione could see the amount of effort he was putting into keeping himself in check.

She wanted to take his hand and comfort him but for the first time she could remember the smartest witch of their age drew a complete blank on what was needed to be done.

Ginny actually laughed at the question "Do you really think Dad, Bill, Charlie, or the Twins are capable of such deceit? They're all too bloody noble Mum just made sure none of them found out about the plan."

Harry was glad to hear that only four of the nine Weasley's were actually behind whatever plan they had in place. He also realized that there was almost no way they had such a plan without someone helping to pull the strings. Harry needed to know who the puppet master was, and he was ready to use the two Weasley's greatest liability against them.

"So Molly, Percy, you, and Ron? A housewife, a git, a stalker, and an idiot that the best you could come up with?"

Anyone who had ever spent any time with the Weasley siblings would know that have a notoriously bad temper (except for Forge and Gred that is) Harry had seen it on many an occasion and also knew that was when most also made their greatest mistakes.

Harry knew it had worked when both siblings' ears turned a bright shade of red the early warning signs of the temper tantrum that was coming.

"Don't call me that…!"

"What a stalker? What else am I to call a girl with an unhealthy obsession?"

Harry said baiting her "And not to mention the fact that the only way your moron of a brother passed any of his classes is because of Hermione pretty much did the work for him."

Harry said seeing Ron turn almost maroon at his words. Everyone in the room watched as Harry continued to berate the two redheads "The mere fact that your mother the walking baby machine is involved just shows how truly vindictive she must be."

Harry could see that he had reached the point of outburst and decided to get the answer he wanted most. "When did your mother come up with whatever cockamamie scheme? Was it after she realized how much money was needed to raze seven kids or was it when she realized that neither of you two would amount to anything and always be a burden on the family?"

That last push was enough to get Ron to break

"You shut up about my Mum! She was able to pull the wool over the eyes of the great Harry Potters eyes which means the plan to use love potion to make you marry Ginny and then knock her up then after you died in the war Ginny would have a claim to the Potter vault and would use the gold to bring our family out of the slums and into our rightful place among the elite where Purebloods not Half-Blood orphans should be. As a matter of fact Dumbledore helped her come up…"

Ginny realized to late what was happening as she kicked Ron in the shin to make him stop talking.

"So Dumb-old-dork came up with the plan did he?" Harry said with a smile.

Afterward Ron (finally used his head for something other than a hat rack) paled instantly realizing he had just spelled out the entire plan in front of the entire Gryffindor population. H

ermione was silent as she watched the entire scene play out _"So that's the real reason he wanted to kill my baby?!"_ she yelled in her head she wanted to kill the two traitors standing in front of her, but Harry had other ideas.

"I hate to tell you but Ginny would never have a claim over any of my vaults."

Everyone in the room eyes turned to Harry while he waited for his words to sink in as he saw Ginny's eyes brighten with realization Ron's however remained confused.

"You couldn't stop her unless…" Ron stopped before he finished the sentence.

"You're engaged?!" Ginny yelled out her shrill voice filled the common room.

"Since Sirius named me the heir of the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black."

Harry said with a straight face Hermione was saddened to hear such a thing _"He's been engaged this entire…?"_

"In fact you all met my fiancé just a few hours ago."

"Who…? That Slytherin bit…!"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you Ron!" Harry said glaring at his former friend then said.

"Yes Daphne is my fiancé she will be given the Title of Lady Black once I marry her."

Hermione's sadness instantly vanished as she realized what Harry was doing.

"Then why are you with Hermione if you're engaged?!" Ginny yelled out not even trying to hide her petty jealousy

"Because I have two other titles as well. Hermione was the only person I told once Gringotts contacted me after Sirius past away. It turns out I was right to only trust her."

Harry was lying through his teeth but the only one who knew that was Hermione but she knew better then to act surprised at anything Harry said.

"So what?"

"It means he can marry more then one woman you dunderhead." Neville said as he moved to stand next to Harry "His engagement was probably because of an old marriage contract that was never fulfilled, however he is still free to find wives to take the title of Lady Potter, and Lady Peverell."

Ron got a look on his face almost like he had just been told his dog was dead.

"And I have a feeling that Ginny would never have taken to the idea of sharing the wealth so it never would've worked out. Add the fact that the future Lady Black is cunning and could spot right away when something like a love potion had taken a hold of me." Harry said.

Hermione was beaming at Harry's words realizing that he was making it seem like their plan would never have worked out thanks to Daphne.

"Now before I lose my temper I believe it's time for Hermione and me to leave." Harry said as he took Hermione's hand and walked out "You might want to consider the same thing." he said over his shoulder as the portrait closed behind them.

Harry had a small smile on his face as the two of them walked through the halls towards the Room of Requirement

"Harry that was brilliant!"

"I figured I needed to find a way to dash what little hope they had."

Hermione laughed as Harry started pacing in front of a familiar wall.

As they entered the room Susan asked "What's so funny?"

Hermione then told them how Harry had gotten Ron to tell everyone the Weasley's plan to steal the Potter Fortune after she had told the two of them everything Daphne burst out laughing "Are you sure you're not a Slytherin Harry?"

"Actually the Sorting Hat considered putting me there before I told it that I didn't want to be there." although surprised Daphne continued laughing.

"Well that was a cunning move worthy of Salazar himself."

"Thank you." Harry said with a little bow Susan shook her head while the two of them bantered.

"However it does complicate a few things." Harry said once he was sitting comfortably on the couch.

Daphne nodded then said "Indeed it does however it also saves us a few problems. This way everyone will know about you and I so that will save us a future confrontation with the entire school."

"Also it will become known that I can marry more then one woman meaning I would've had to face a hoard of crazed fan girls if we weren't already heading to Gringotts tomorrow to name you all as my wives."

"Also it means that when all of us return tomorrow everyone's eyes will be on us meaning they're all going to see when all of us start showing."

"Then announce to the world that I'm going to be a father putting all of you in danger."

"So where does that leave us?" Susan asked after the two of them had stopped talking back and forth.

"Right where we need to be."

Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face Daphne nodded "We can use our new publicity to turn the tides on a certain Headmaster. One of us announces to the world that we're pregnant but Dumbles wanted to _terminate_…" she shivered at the word before she continued "…the Pregnancy for a selfish plan of his involving four redheaded traitors."

"After the public hears of this there will be a demand for Dumb-old-dorks manipulative head on a silver platter."

"Not to mention what will happen to the Weasley traitors. Especially the one that is the Minister's aid."

"Not to mention that Scrimgeour wants me to be his little poster boy. He'll think that by doing this he'll be doing me a huge favor that will make me so grateful I'll sign right up to work for him." Harry said.

Hermione and Susan watched the two of them discuss everything about what is going on around them like Generals preparing for war

"However that can wait till morning. Right now we need to head to the chamber to collect those fangs."

Harry said as he stood up Hermione and Susan made faces showing how they truly felt about that idea.

"Or Daphne and I can go while you two relax, catch up with missed work, and stuff like that."

Harry said looking towards the Slytherin beauty.

"I don't mind that." Harry nodded as he offered his arm to her before they walked out the door.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Harry said taping the parchment he pulled out of his pocket with his wand. "This is the Marauders Map the greatest aid to troublemakers everywhere."

Harry said holding the map out for Daphne to see.

"This better say locked up till the boys are 15."

"13."

"14 that's my final offer."

"I'll take it. Besides I myself didn't get it till I was 13 it'll be good for them to avoid any serious rule breaking till then."

Daphne groaned at the idea of both her sons being troublemakers but Harry just smiled "Don't worry they wouldn't dare do anything that would disappoint their loving mother."

Harry said as he kissed her on the cheek making her blush at his comment the only broomstick Harry had access to was his own broom but he needed to get it from his trunk to get it.

He stopped outside the Fat Lady "Could you please ask Neville Longbottom to come out for a moment please?"

"Certainly young man just a moment." She said as she walked outside of her portrait.

"Why did you ask her to get Longbottom?"

"I don't feel like confronting the redheaded idiots right now. I highly doubt I could keep my head if I dueled them it would take a great distraction to bring me back. One I'm not sure you could provide alone."

Harry said in a tone Daphne didn't recognize but could feel the sadness and pain behind it. "Harry…"

"Harry what can I do for you?" Neville interrupted her before she could ask her question

"Neville can you please go into my trunk and bring me my Firebolt?"

"Sure but what do you need that for?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Harry I understand. You're doing something that will help just let me know if there is anything I can do to help…Lord Potter- Peverell -Black."

Neville said with a small bow

"It would be my honor Lord Longbottom." Harry said returning the bow both smiled at one another as Neville walked back into the common room.

"You were about to say something Daph?"

"It can wait."

Harry nodded as he walked up next to her.

"It's because of I'm tired of feeling loss." Harry said as he grabbed her hand.

"What?"

"You were going to ask why my voice sounded so sad when I talked about dueling Ron and Ginny." Harry said as he looked down at the ground still grasping Daphne's hand.

"I lost the closest thing to a dad I've ever known in my life. Not to mention I've also recently found out that four of the people I considered a second family have been planning to stab me in the back at their earliest convenience. I'm tired of feeling loss I'm tired of constantly fighting to keep what happiness I have, but I'll keep fighting anyway."

Daphne pulled him in close to her and held him

"I'm just so tired." Harry said as he laid his head on her shoulder and wrapped her arms around her pulling her in close

"Harry I can't possibly understand what you've been through, but I can try and be there for you now."

"That's all I could ever ask of you Daph."

Harry said as he looked her in her blue eyes that seemed to shine like Sapphires _"Fitting since mine are like Emeralds."_ Harry leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers.

"I want to make sure the world my boys grow up in is so much better then the one we have right now. I want them to be able to live a life free from worry and dark lords a world where they can at least experience their childhood for as long as possible."

Daphne wrapped her arms around Harrys back and pulled him flush to her body.

"Harry I want our boys to have a world like that as well. I want to be able to completely drop my Ice Princess Safety shield, and most of all I want be you're wife I want to be yours and yours alone. I want to experience something I've never felt before."

Daphne said as she looked Harry in the eye tears starting to build.

"I want to know what unconditional love feels like." She whispered as her tears started to slide down her face only to be stopped by Harry's hand.

"Let me show you."

Harry said as he leaned forward and captured her lips unlike the kiss they shared in the kitchen Daphne felt more then passion she could actually feel a deeper emotion between them it was something she had never felt before. Harry kept the kiss at a slow pace his hand only running along her face and into her long sleek hair his other hand was wrapped around her and holding her against him. Both of Daphne's hand were on Harry's chest she could feel his heart beat under her palms she felt a warmth in her heart she had never experienced before she couldn't even name it, but she knew that it was only what one experienced with someone they truly cared for.

Harry felt the same warmth but unlike Daphne he could put a name to the emotion it was the oldest magic known to man. It was something one spent years dreaming of one day finding. As they slowly broke the kiss Harry leaned his forehead against hers once again and whispered to her

"That is what love feels like when it's unconditional. It's warm and makes you feel lighter then air it can give you the strength to fight on when you're at your limit it can be the greatest weapon against those who will never truly understand it, and most importantly it helps you find that special someone who does everything in their power to continue to make you feel it over and over again."

Harry place his hand underneath her chin and rubbed her face drying the tears that had continued to leak out.

"And Daphne I promise you right here and now I will work as hard as humanly possible to remind you what it's like to be loved because I intend to marry you, raise our boys with you, and spend the rest of my days will you and Susan and Hermione. I can't promise I won't mess up every once in a while…who am I kidding I going to mess up a lot."

Daphne gave a small chuckle

"But I will always try and make it up to you. I love you Daph and I want to be with you till the end of time. Maybe even longer."

Harry said with a small smile Daphne's blue eyes were filled with tears but Harry could see from the look in her eyes they were tears of joy not sorrow.

"I love you to Harry. I can't wait to raise our boys together, and I look forward to the day when I can call you my husband."

Daphne and Harry shared another kiss filled with love and passion oblivious to the young man who placed a broomstick against the wall and left them to their devices. _"He has truly found something worth fighting for at last."_ Neville thought as he closed the portrait behind him. _"Voldemort better think twice before he tries to harm Daphne or Hermione. Or for that matter the future Lady Peverell. Whoever she is?"_

Hermione and Susan were sitting in their loft apartment thanks to the Room of Requirement "So why Megan?" Susan asked after Hermione had put down her quill.

Hermione smiled "It's the name I always dreamed my daughter would have. Unlike my name which comes from Shakespeare's work I wanted her to have something more normal a name she wouldn't hate at all in her lifetime."

"You hate your name?"

"I use to when I was a little girl. A lot of my classmates use to tease me about it and I grew to hate it. I thought if I had a normal name they would leave me alone. As I got closer to eleven they started making fun of my love of books started to call me know-it-all and things like that."

"So you don't want your daughter to experience the things you suffered?"

"Precisely. What about you do you like the name Lily for your little girl."

Susan smiled as she placed her hand on her abdomen although she couldn't feel anything below her hand she knew that the new life was there.

"I love the fact that she'll have a name that means so much to her father who has lost so much."

Susan said as she lifted up a cup of tea from the table and took a sip "I know you probably know all the pain he's been through maybe even witnesses some of it, but every once in a while when he talks or just looks out to the sky he gets this look of sadness and it actually breaks my heart to see."

Susan said a small tear escaping her eyes "If there is any way I can take even a small amount of that pain away I will." she took another drink of her tea while Hermione looked at her in a new light.

"I've noticed that look as well every year it gets to be more noticeable and heartbreaking. I saw it during first year when he talked about what he saw in the Mirror of Erised his deepest desire was to know the love of his parents & paternal family. I didn't see it again till second year when everyone thought he was the Heir of Slytherin third year when he found out that Sirius had supposable betrayed his parents, again when after Sirius had shown evidence of his innocents and offered Harry a home away from his relatives only to have it snatched away."

Hermione started fighting the salty sting that meant tears were starting to form.

"Then everything he went through during fourth year including watching Voldemort return to life it was there for weeks after that happened. Last year was the worst especially will the way so many were treating Harry the worst was during Christmas when everyone believed Riddle was possessing Harry and after Sirius died. I was so scared that day not only because of the fight with the Death Eaters but the way Harry tried to run into the Veil of Death after Sirius if it hadn't been for Remus acting quickly we would've lost Harry as well."

She took a calming breath before she continued.

"I watched Harry fight against Remus trying to get free then actually cry out in pain and loss I had never heard such a sound before in my life."

Hermione said as the tears started to free-fall she could see that Susan was crying a well "It completely broke my heart. I wanted so badly to rush to his side and hold him close to me, but he decided to rush after Bellatrix Lestrange to take his revenge. I didn't see what had happened in the Ministry Atrium but when I did walk into that room I saw something that almost destroyed me. I saw Harry writhing on the ground in pain it almost looked like he was under the Cruciatus curse I was so scared I then caught sight of Harry's eyes I saw them so sad then after he saw all of us there Harry seemed to calm down then after a moment Harry seemed to be pushed onto his back as a wraith like thing flew out of his chest reveling that Voldemort had tried to possess him only to be forced out."

Hermione could actually feel herself start to completely break down as she felt unfamiliar arms wrap around her she felt more then saw Susan as the two of them broke down for their love.

Harry and Daphne unaware of that particular conversation were still leaned up against the wall outside of the Gryffindor common room. Harry just held Daphne who was laying her head on his shoulder

"Thank you." She whispered

"You don't have to thank me for that Daphne I was more than happy to show you what love truly feels like." Harry told her as he pulled her in close to him.

"I've never felt so…so…" Daphne stopped as she couldn't find the right words

"It's okay love. It took me years to be able to describe it right." Harry said as he ran one of his hands through her silk like hair

"Can I spend the night with you this time?"

Daphne said Harry could feel her fear that he might reject the idea so he pulled her in flush

"I would love to wake up with you in my arms."

Daphne raised her head and looked him in the eye. "I'd love that to."

"But first we need to accomplish our goal tonight."

Daphne nodded as Harry turned toward the Fat Lady only to see his Firebolt against the wall nearby _"Good old Neville comes through again."_ Harry thought as he grabbed his broom then pulled out the map again.

"Looks like we're in the clear lets head to the chamber." Harry said as he held out his hand towards his fiancé Daphne took his hand as the two of them started running towards the second floor girl's lavatory.

* * *

I decided that it was time for a couple of the girls to actually sit and try to get to better known one another I decided on Susan and Hermione because there is little to no diologue between the two so far.

Daphne is the first one that Harry says those three little words to don't hate me for that. Both needed to speak their hearts in that scene

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all that reviewed in this chapter we'll see more of Harry and Daphne as well as posible future home life of all the couples. We also get a small peek in life with a four bride.

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter Seven

Harry and Daphne walked into the bathroom and met up with Moaning Myrtle

"Oh what's this love birds out for a stroll?"

"Actually we need to get into the chamber."

"Why?"

"I want to claim a trophy from the beast I slayed down there four years ago."

"Oh very well. I never did thank you for that."

"You didn't need to Myrtle." Harry said as he walked toward the sink with a snake on its faucet once again he called out {Open} in the language of the snakes and watched as the roof of the circle of sinks lifted up.

The other sinks moving out one sliding down revealing a large pipe Harry turned and offered his hand to Daphne "Together?"

"Together." Daphne said as she grabbed his hand and the two of them walked up to the pipe Harry made them turn to where they were facing each other

"We jump on three. Ready?" Daphne nodded. "Alright. One…Two…Three!" Harry called out as they both jumped together into the pipe. Their sides slid down the filthy pipe until they were both shot out of the bottom and hit the ground "I remember it being longer then that." Harry said as he picked the both of them off the ground.

"You were twelve." Daphne said in an annoyed tone as she looked at the state of her robes. "_Tergeo._" She said once she had pulled out her wand all the grime that was one her robes siphoned off

"It would've been better to wait and do that after we got out of this place."

"Probably but I didn't feel right covered in that mess."

Harry shook his head as he led her to the spot where the cave-in had happen _"Bombarda!"_ Harry called out not even pausing as all the rocks were blasted away a few of them turning to dust. "Wish I had known that one back then." Harry said as they continued walking until they came to sealed door to the Chamber Harry opened it they came across the pile of bones that was all that was left of the Basilisk.

"Wow. I can't believe that you took that thing on when you were just twelve years old."

"I was young and foolish risking my life for that redheaded traitoress." Harry said as they walked on the wet stone floor not stopping till they were in front of the bone pile.

Daphne reached into her robes and pulled out a small hand bag "Here something to store them in." once Harry noticed that the bag seemed to be made of scaly skin Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "My aunt believes that every girl should have a dragon skin bag."

Harry nodded his head as he slowly reached into the skull of the Basilisk and wrapped his hand around one of the fangs closest to a gap between them _"Must be from the fang that was in my arm."_ Harry thought as he gave a strong tug on the fang and popped it out of the skull. He repeated the process two more times "There now all four of us have a way to destroy those things." he said as he placed all three fangs into Daphne's hand bag and hand it back to her.

"Let's get out of here." Harry said as he picked up his broom and mounted it. Daphne hoped on behind him and wrapped her arms around Harry as he kicked off the ground and flew them all out of the chamber through the cave and up the pipe. Although that last part was a rather snuck fit making the two of them press themselves as close to the broom as possible. Harry landed once they were once again in Moaning Myrtles bathroom and then took out his wand

"_Tergeo._" He said pointing his wand at his clothes then repeated the process for Daphne

"Thank you."

"No problem." Harry said as he pulled out the Marauders map again. "Filch is on the fourth floor, Mrs. Norris is on the first floor, and looks like the only other people out are either in broom closets or Prefects on patrol."

"Then let's go while we can." Daphne said as they walked out of the bathroom and into the hallway the two of them walked to the seventh floor with little to no problems this time Daphne paced in front of the Room of Requirements while Harry kept a look out.

The two of them walked in to see an empty living room "They must've gone to bed." Harry said as he looked at his watch "Good grief! No wonder it's almost one in the morning."

Daphne look at him in surprise then smiled as she shook her head "It's amazing how easy it is to lose track of time underground." Harry nodded as Daphne took his hand and led him towards one of the three bedrooms and opened the door on their left revealing a room decorated in rich colors beautiful pieces of furniture and a large bed in the middle.

"This place works wonders with decorating." Daphne said as she moved towards the bed after throwing her Dragon skin handbag onto a nearby desk.

"So I see." Harry said as Daphne pull something out of her dresser then walked into another room Harry guessed was her bathroom. Harry removed his robe and started undressing until he was in nothing but his boxers and walked over towards the bed and lied down staring at the ceiling.

When he heard the door open he looked over and paused in surprise. Daphne was now wearing a silk night gown the hugged her every curve making them all that more noticeable. Her double D sized breast were more noticeable without the bulky Hogwarts robes, he also noticed that her legs seemed to go on for miles ending at a nicely shaped butt that was modest not to large or so small that it almost looked like there was nothing there it was perfectly shaped to her body.

Harry had never seen such a beautiful sight in his life. "Wow."

"You're not half bad looking yourself Quidditch had obviously done wonders for the formal twig of a boy." Daphne said as she crawled into bed and snuggled up to Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close Daphne place her face into Harry's chest while Harry caught a whiff of her hair and got comfortable.

"Good night my Sapphire eyed beauty." Harry said starting to enjoy the feel of Daphne's body against his

"Good night my love." Daphne said back both fell asleep.

That night Harry had the same meadow dream except this time as they were walking down the hill another little voice called out "Wait for me Daddy!" Harry turned and caught another little girl as she jumped into his arms

"Easy Elaina it's been a while since my Seeker reflexes were tested." Like her brothers Elaina looked a lot like her father her short black hair had the tall tale sign of the cursed Potter messy hair it wasn't as obvious as James' or Harry's but it was definitely there.

"Sorry we're late honey." A woman's voice said Harry turned to look at her he was woken up by the sound of a tea kettle steaming. _"Who the hell was that?"_ Harry thought as he felt Daphne start to wake up

"There had better be one hell of a good reason for someone to be making tea so early in the morning!" she yelled once she was fully awake.

_"Note to self. Daphne isn't much of a morning person."_ Harry looked at his watch "Love it's almost nine in the morning no wonder someone is making tea."

Daphne paused at his words "What time is it?"

"8:45 A.M."

Daphne groaned and buried herself into Harry's chest again "Wake me after 10." Daphne said as she started falling asleep again Harry just laughed quietly and held her close to him.

A knock at the door told Harry that Hermione or Susan were trying to make sure they were awake. "Harry, Daphne?"

"Sh. Daphne is still asleep." Harry said in a soft voice he was able to catch a glance of busy brown hair as Hermione closed the door and left the two of them alone.

Harry laid there on his back while Daphne laid on her stomach her head on his chest _"Who the he…ck was that woman?"_ Harry thought smiling at the fact that he'd stopped himself from cursing even if it was only in his mind.

Harry racked his brain trying to find anything that would give him any clue to her identity he even focused of the face of the new little girl to no avail _"With her eyes shut like that I couldn't tell if she had my eyes or her mothers."_ he was about ready to lose his mind when he heard Daphne talk in her sleep.

"Please look at me…please?" Her tone was sad and pleading Harry knew something was wrong so he shook her awake

"Daphne love wake up."

Harry said as she sat up suddenly and looked around her as if she didn't recognize the room "What…Where?!"

"Easy Daph you just had a bad dream."

Harry said in a calming voice that made the Slytherin look at him in surprise until realization came into her eyes.

"Harry?"

"I'm here love."

Daphne broke down and allowed Harry to wrap his arms around her

"I was afraid that it was all a dream I dreamed that none of this had happened."

Harry held her "It did love all of it the good the bad and even the downright weird. It all happened." he didn't know how much time had passed as he comforted his fiancé but in all honesty he didn't care all he could think about was taking care of the future mother of his sons.

"I've gone and made a mess of myself." Daphne said after she had calmed down making Harry smile.

"I think exceptions can be made for mornings like this."

Daphne gave a quiet laugh Harry wouldn't have even known she had laughed if he hadn't felt the vibrations through her body.

"I'm going to go grab a bath." Daphne said as she started to stand up but she kept a hold of Harry's hand "Care to join me?" Harry turned red at the idea but got out of bed and walked into the bathroom with her. Daphne started the water to warm it up

"Harry I've never done anything like this before so…"

"I'm completely new to this as well love."

Harry reassured her Daphne nodded then pushed him to sit on the edge of the tub she then checked the water and once it was warm she pugged the drain and pour in some bubble bath. After she was done with that Daphne pulled the sleeves of her nightie off her shoulder and let the entire thing pool around her feet Harry gasped at her body

"I insulted you when all I said was "Wow" last night."

Daphne blushed at his words as Harry looked over her body. Her pale skin seemed to shine in the light he body was one of the most beautiful things he had ever laid eyes on her nipples were a light pink and they were hardened by the cold air that touched them. Harry looked at the area between her legs to see a little tuff of black curly hair.

"Thank you love, but you have too many cloths on for a bath."

Harry smiled at her words as he stood up and pulled off his boxers. Daphne's eyes immediately went to his lower region "Like what you see?" Harry said making Daphne jump a little then blush bright red.

"I've never seen one of those before."

"I never before today saw a naked woman, and to be honest I'm very glad that it's all so new."

Daphne nodded as she walked over towards the tub to check on the water level before turning off the water.

"Harry you get in first and I join you after." Harry nodded as he sat down in the tub that warm water was very relaxing Daphne got into the tub and sat down between Harry's legs making sure to press herself into Harry's member making Harry groan.

Daphne smiled "I take it you enjoy my skin against yours?"

"Very much so." Harry was able to get out as he tried to keep that part of himself from harden any more than the half was it was right now.

Daphne leaned back and pressed her back into Harry's chest Harry could see the top of her breast sticking out of the water and knew he was failing in his mission. It didn't help that Daphne started to wiggle herself against him

"Tease." Harry said once he saw the look on Daphne's face.

"Call it pay back for the kitchens."

_"Oh yeah?"_ Harry thought as he grabbed his wand and summoned a wash cloth to him and dabbed a little body wash on it. _"We'll just see how much she likes this?"_ He started to run the cloth over her arms then he made her sit up so he could wash her back then he brought the cloth around and washed her abdomen. He was able to see her look of bliss as he pampered her he then brought the cloth up and started washing the valley between her breasts Daphne arched at the contact

"Mmhm." Was all she said while he worked he then started using the cloth to wash her breast gently. Daphne moaned as he forced himself to keep his motions slow across her cream like flesh after he finished with her breast Harry ran the cloth down her body and her legs she brought them to her chest as he washed both her legs. He then got a smirk on his face as he ran the cloth along the inside of her thighs Daphne moaned again as he got close to her core only for him to stop and start working on her other thigh.

After he had done that two more times Daphne grabbed his hand forcing him to stop as she lifted herself up and turned so she was facing Harry. She then straddled him

"Harry love I want to give myself to you."

Harry looked at her in confusion Daphne smiled as she reached into the water and wrapped her hand around his hardened cock making him gasp.

"I want you to make love to me silly." She said as she aligned him to her entrance

"Are you completely sure?" Harry said looking her in the eye

"I am." Daphne said as she slowly pushed herself onto his member. Harry moaned at the feel of her tight warm pussy on his cock until he reach what felt like a barrier of some kind. "After you break my Hymen it's going to hurt me so please wait?"

Harry looked her in the eye "I promise."

Daphne nodded as she forced him to enter her completely she would've yelped out in pain if Harry hadn't moved forward and captured her lips she moaned out in pain as he tried to convey his love to her. Harry could feel her tears of pain a part of himself was guilt ridden knowing he had caused her so much pain Daphne returned the kiss with a passion knowing that Harry hated to cause her any form of pain. After some time passes Daphne felt the pain lessen to the extent that see wanted to start moving.

After she lifted herself and brought herself back down both moaned at the feel of their sexes together like this Harry started to thrust inside of her eventually meeting her pace. Harry then brought his hands to her hips to help her

"Harry…play with my breast." Daphne call out as both mounds of flesh bounced in the air Harry brought his mouth forward as captured on of her nipples in his mouth and started to swirl his tongue around it he brought his right hand up to play with her other breast.

"Yes just like that." Daphne moaned

"You're so tight Daph." Harry gasped out as he kept their pace.

Harry then grabbed her hips and made her lean back her lower back touch the water as Harry started to trust deeply into her

"Oh god! Yes Harry stretch me out with your cock!"

Harry kept at it then he lower one of his hands and started to rub the section of her lower lips that covered up a nerve bundle he had heard a couple of his dorm mates talking about.

"Harry…" Daphne gasped out

"Daphne…" Harry said as he kept thrusting into her he could feel pressure start to build in his balls he took that to mean that he was close to finishing.

"Love I'm gonna cum!" Harry called out

"I'm almost there just a little longer."

Harry tried to pick up his pace to help Daphne reach her release his hand rubbing her clit faster Daphne gasped out

"Yes, yes, yes just like that. Oh God I'm so close!"

Harry then pinched the nerve bundle together which made Daphne cry out in passion as Harry felt her walls start to clamp down on him it was too much for Harry.

"Daphne!" He cried out as he felt himself start to shot inside of her

"Harry!" She cried out as they both started to come down from their high. Harry thrust into her as they both started to catch their breath and slow their heart beats. Daphne collapsed against Harry resting her head on his shoulder both were shivering

"There aren't enough words to describe how that felt." Harry said once he regained his breath.

Daphne just nodded against his shoulder as the two of them just held one another in the tub until the water turned cold.

"We need to get ready love." Harry said

"Right we've got a lot to do today." Daphne said as she tried to stand up only to fall right back down on Harry making him moan again.

"As much as I would like to go again. Why don't I help you get up?"

Daphne nodded as Harry helped lift her off of his cock making the two cry out at the feeling of loss that hit the two of them.

Harry moved her down the tub before he stood up and got out of the tub then leaned forward and place on arm under Daphne's legs and the other on her back as he lifted her out of the tub like she was as light as a feather.

Daphne wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself "Thank you love."

"Anytime Daph." Harry said as he gave her a quick kiss and grabbed a towel on his way out of the bathroom. Harry set her down on the bed then handed the towel to her

"I'll get changed in the bathroom the sight in here is to tempting to pass up."

Harry said as he gave her a passionate kiss that made Daphne moan after he broke contact with her to head into the bathroom. _"If I wasn't so sore I'd make your stay in here tempted or otherwise."_ Daphne thought as she slowly made her way towards the vanity mirror.

Harry and Daphne emerged from the room moments later to see Susan and Hermione in the kitchen area Harry could see what appeared to be a buffet line of food _"Dobby got a little over eager."_ he thought shaking his head.

Susan was the first to notice Daphne's slight limp "I guess more happened then we thought." she said with a smile neither Harry nor Daphne even bothered to blush at her remark. Hermione looked at the two of them in a slight shock

"I kinda seduced him this morning as we were taking a bath." Daphne told the opened mouthed girls.

As they entered the kitchen area Harry helped Daphne into her seat then walked over and made two plates for them both. "Pile high on my plate please?"

"Okay love." Harry said over his shoulder at her request as he added more eggs bacon and sausage on the plate even grabbed two buttered blueberry muffins that he handed to her. After Daphne started digging into her food Harry went back and finished making his plate

"Wow he brings you breakfast and everything." Susan said to Daphne

"Had I been up early enough I would've made the breakfast." Harry said as he took a seat in front of the three mothers to be.

"You can cook?!" Three voices asked making Harry jump in surprise

"I was sure I told you that before Hermione?"

"No! I would've remembered that conversation."

Harry shrugged as he eat a fork load of food "I was made to cook for the Dursleys all the time. I actually enjoyed it and I'm positive I would've enjoyed it more cooking for someone or in this case someone's that actually appreciated my work."

All three girls looked at each other in surprise at his words. "So you…?"

"Know how to cook, take care of a garden, and how to clean up a house thanks to my relatives always making me do it for them. I even know how to repair a few things fences, pipes, and other things like that."

"Well that explains why Herbology always seemed easier for you then most of the others. Well except Neville that is." Hermione said in a quiet voice the other were sure she hadn't meant to say out loud.

"Yep." Harry simply said as he went back to eating his breakfast

"So what happened last night after you two left to get those Basilisk fangs?" Susan asked Harry seeing that Daphne was more focused on her food started to tell them everything that had happened except for the conversation between the two of them outside of the Gryffindor Common Room. _"Daphne told me some pretty personal things. It should be up to her to decide to talk about it or not."_ After his story was done Harry finished his breakfast right about the same time he saw Daphne eye the large plate of Danishes

"What kind would you like Daph?"

"Two Cheese please?"

"Coming right up." Harry said as he got up to grab them.

"Can you grab me a cherry one as well."

"What about you Su?"

"I see a lemon one with my name on it."

Harry smiled as he grabbed the Danishes.

"So Daphne what happened outside of the Common Room that Harry didn't talk about?"

_"Damn I forgot how observant Hermione can be."_

Daphne smiled "We shared a moment together and told each other we love one another. That's all you need to know." both Susan and Hermione got disappointed looks on their faces

_"Woman and their gossip."_ Harry thought as he brought the girls their food.

"So what time do we need to be at Gringotts?" Harry asked before Susan or Hermione could take a bite of their food.

"Dobby brought a note from Professor McGonagall our appointment is at one in that afternoon."

Harry looked at his watch "Then we should head over to her office after you all finish those Danishes."

All three nodded as Harry stood up "Dobby?" Harry called out almost as soon as the name left his mouth the little elf appeared. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a Galleon

"Would you be so kind as to bring all of mine and Hermione's possessions from all over the castle here please?"

The elf nodded his head eagerly as Harry flipped the coin to him.

"Thank you."

The elf grabbed the coin out of the air then apperated away. Moments later the elf appeared with the trunks that belonged to the two Gryffindor's

"Dobby had to take Mister Harry Potters invisible cloak from his Weasley boy."

_"That idiot really thought I wouldn't notice that missing?"_ Harry then pulled out the silvery cloak and then turned to Hermione "Can you check to see if anyone has tampered with this. Apparently the red haired moron thought he could keep it."

Hermione rolled her eyes "That idiot never learns." Hermione said as she drew her wand and started waving it over the cloak while Harry pulled out the Marauders Map.

"Looks like Dumbles has finally left his quarters." Harry said as he saw said headmaster in the great hall while he saw the name Minerva McGonagall along with Pomona Sprout, and Poppy Pomfrey in McGonagall's office. Severus Snape was walking towards the same room and both of the Weasels were in the hospital wing.

_"I told them they should've left before something happened."_ Harry saw that Neville Longbottom was sitting with Luna Lovegood at the Ravenclaw table he also saw that Draco Malfoy was leaving the hall and headed towards the staircase.

"Harry I found something I think you need to know about." Hermione said making Harry look up from the map

"Just a second. Mischief managed okay what's up Mione?" Harry asked as he put the now blank map away in his inside robe pocket.

"It seems that there has been a tracking charm on your father's cloak for about six years now."

"Right about the time that old Dumbles gave it to me."

"Right. There is also what appears to be a two part spell that reveals what is under the cloak."

"The second part is probably on his glasses. I thought he could see me and Ron when we were in Hagrid's cabin in second year when he was sacked."

Hermione nodded her head "I was able to remove them both now it's back to being a true invisibility cloak to everyone except Moody that is."

Harry smiled. "Alright let's head to McGonagall's so we can get to Gringotts and make all of you Lady's and myself a Lord."

They all nodded as they all stood up but Harry turned to the three girls before they left the room.

"Put the cloak on. Better safe than sorry."

The girls nodded as Hermione through the cloak around all three of them Harry looked the entire area over to make sure they were completely covered.

"Seems that without the lanky git the cloak works fine for three people."

He could hear the three mothers to be laugh as he held the door open for them.

"Thank you kind sir." Daphne's voice said as they passed by him.

"You're welcome."

* * *

I decided to throw in a little lemony goodness to surprise all my readers hope it you liked it.

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Now the chapter you've all been waiting for the visit to Gringotts the time has come for Harry to take back what was his all along

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Minnie you can't be serious?!"

"Pan I heard it all with my own ears."

"Albus wanted to…?"

"Take four innocent lives." Severus Snape said as he plopped down in one of the chairs in the Deputy Headmistresses office.

A knock at the door interrupted them all froze thinking it was Dumbledore until they heard the voice of a familiar Gryffindor "Professor McGonagall are you there?"

The four people in the office all sighed in relief as Minerva call out "Yes Harry. The door is open."

Harry opened the door and paused seeing how many people were in the room. "If you're busy…?"

"No it's okay come in."

Harry nodded as he closed the door behind him.

"Potter."

"Snivellus."

Snape bristled at the old name the Marauders had for him

"Mr. Potter where are the mothers to be?" Madam Pomfrey asked before the two men could start in on one another.

"They're safe for now. Although I have a feeling Daphne wants to talk to you." Harry said with a smile as the sound of a cloak being pulled off revealed the three fore mentioned young women.

Snape reached into his robes in surprise only to find a wand pressed into his throat "Think very carefully on what you're about to do Snivellus." Harry said in the tone that left little to imagination of what would happen if Severus chose wrong action.

Snape slowly raised his empty hand out of his robes and in the air before Harry lower his wand but kept it in his hand "I take it everyone here had been informed of what happened in the hospital wing yesterday?" Harry said now looking at Minerva his eyes still shining a darker than average green.

"Yes they have."

"Good. What about what happened afterwards in the Gryffindor Common Room?"

"Actually we were hoping you could tell us what happened? Both Weasley siblings are in the Hospital Wing."

"I don't know what happened to them, but I can tell you why it was done. It seems that Dumbles has been helping a certain house wife with a plan to get a hold of the Potter family fortune, and her third, sixth and seventh child were all involved in it somehow. Molly would act like the mother I never had, Ron was the first friend I made, Ginny with the help of love potion would become my wife, and the mother of my child, and I haven't quite figured what Percy's roll was."

Harry paused as he saw his words sinking in with the three head of houses and the healer. "All in all they would have my money, and Ginny would have the fame that came from being my widow because according to the plan I am supposed to die in this war."

The three women looked at Harry in surprise as did Susan and Daphne "Harry why didn't you tell us that part?"

"I didn't want to scare you. Because I'm not going to let that happen if I can help it."

"That miserable bastard!"

The raised voice of the former potions master made them all jump. "Potter…Harry Dumbledore also told me some things you need to be made aware of."

Harry was more surprised at the sudden use of his first name instead of the words that Snape was saying.

"Dumbledore has told me recently that in order to have any kind of victory over the Dark Lord you will have to face him and perish. He wouldn't tell me anymore about it."

"Why would he tell you?"

"Because it was part of his plan. That hand is all that remains of a curse that has been slowly killing him he will die at the end of the year, but he was afraid that somehow his wand…"

"You mean this one?" Harry interrupted as he pulled said wand out of his left pocket.

"…would wind up in the wrong hands. How did…?"

"Yesterday I disarmed him before he could cause any kind of harm. I caught this in the air and pocketed it without a second thought."

Snape looked impressed but he never would've admitted it in a thousand years.

"Anyway. He told me that soon he was taking you on a secret mission to help stop the Dark Lord, and when he returned I was to kill him in place of Draco."

"So that's what Tom has got Malfoy doing?" Harry said making the potions master look at him in surprise.

"I've had my suspicions that Malfoy was a Death Eater since I overheard a conversation he had with Borgins where he mentioned a werewolf named Greyback."

"Apparently you're smarter than I thought." Snape said making all four students in the room look at him in surprise.

"I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Don't let it go to your head."

Harry laughed "I know that the cursed necklace that almost killed Katie and the poisoned brandy that almost killed the red haired traitor were attempts poor ones but attempts. What's Draco's big plan this time?"

"I don't know every time I try to find out he keeps pushing me away."

"I figured that hadn't changed since Christmas but I wanted to make sure." Harry said making Snape raise his eyebrow

"You gathered more than I thought."

"When I find a mystery that seems to involve danger and death I always seem to be in the middle of it. I'm tired of going in half-cocked."

It was Severus' turn to be surprised

"Last year I went off half-cocked and got a lot of people hurt and Padfoot died. I also have four new lives to think about its time to stop acting like a foolish child and think like a man getting ready for war."

Harry's declaration made Snape look at him with a new regard.

"Well Harry I think it's safe to say I can finally see more of your mother now." Snape said with a small smile.

"Did Severus just smile?" Professor Sprout asked sounding a little scared

"Professor Snape never smiles." Daphne said sounding just as scared

"Oh shi…"

"Language please?" Harry interrupted the Herbology professor who looked at him in surprise. "Hermione has been trying to get me to watch my mouth around the babies."

He said catching the Hufflepuff heads look.

Said girl beamed at Harry as she walked forward "Yes I have been and thank you for trying to do the same." she said giving him a quick kiss.

Snape's face turned back into its original scowl

"Anyway. We need to use the flo network to get to Diagon Ally for our meeting." Susan said trying to get everyone back on track.

"Oh of course." Minerva said as she stood up

"Madam Pomfrey can I speak to you privately please?" Daphne asked as the Deputy Headmistress walked over towards the fireplace.

"Of course dear." The healer said as she walked towards the young woman while everyone else walked over towards the fireplace.

"When you walk up to the tellers say that you are there for a meeting about your inheritance."

Harry nodded as he looked over at his Slytherin fiancé as she talked with the healer he watched as the healer handed the young woman a small jar.

Daphne pocketed the jar turned towards the group "Hermione, Susan do you guys mind walking with me to the bathroom?"

"Not at all." Susan said

"Sure." Hermione said as they walked over towards the door Harry looked worried

"Nothing to worry about Mr. Potter just a little girl talk is needed in private." Madam Pomfrey said seeing his face

"That's not what's worrying me." Harry said as he handed a folded up piece of parchment to Hermione and whispered something in her ear.

Hermione nodded as the three walked out of the room Harry walked over towards the chair by the desk and turned it to face the door as he sat down. None of the teachers needed to be Occlumency/Legetitmancy masters to know what he was doing planning to do he didn't have to wait long as the three women came running back into the room.

"Dumbledore is on his way!" Hermione shouted making Harry draw out both wands as he made the three girls walk past him towards the fireplace he walked backwards towards the fireplace his eyes never leaving the door.

"Go! I'll follow when all of you are out of here!" Harry said as Minerva held out a flower pot to the three girls

Susan pointed her wand at the fire place "_Incendio._" a fire started right away as she threw the powder into the fire as it turned green once she was standing in the flames she called out.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Susan vanished Daphne waited a few seconds before she copied Susan's actions when Hermione was the only one left she looked like she was ready to argue.

"Harry…"

"Mione go I'm right behind you."

Hermione looked ready to make Harry see her view when he looked away from the door and gave her a silent pleading look.

"You better be right behind me!" She said making sure Harry saw the seriousness of her words as she grabbed a handful and vanished shortly after.

As Harry reached for his own handful there was a knock at the door

"Minerva are you in there?"

Harry threw his handful into the fireplace and called out the Leaky Cauldron and started spinning like a top mere moments before the door opened.

Harry reached out once the spinning stopped

"I've got you Harry." Hermione's voice said as she grabbed his arm to help him steady himself.

"Thanks. I almost forgot how much I hate this kind of travel."

Hermione smiled as she started brushing off the worse of the soot on him.

"Let's hurry Dumb-old-dork was opening the door when I left." Harry said as he led the three of them to the brick wall in the back and started tapping the right combination to open up the door way to the Ally.

As soon as it was open the four of them took off at a break neck pace running towards the large white marble halls of the wizard bank they had just crossed the threshold when they heard someone call out

"Harry!"

They looked to see Remus Lupin running towards them Nimphadora Tonks the aura was with them. Harry drew out his wand as well as Dumbledore's old wand and pointed them at the approaching pair

"Stop right there!"

Remus paused right away recognizing Harry's tone of voice while Tonks tripped over her own two feet and fell forward on her face.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked his tone low after Tonks had picked herself up

"Easy Harry I came to see the Weasley twins about something…"

Harry smiled "You mean your winnings from the betting pool?"

Remus looked at him in surprise while Harry lowered his wands but kept them both in hand "…Right. Dora here was accompanying me when we saw the four of you run by. What's going on?"

Harry looked back at the girls all three of them nodded

"Follow me and find out." Harry said as he pocketed both wands and turned to walk into the bank.

Harry knew both were following him as he walked up to the teller "I have a meeting to discuss my family inheritance." the goblin didn't even look up as he asked

"Name?"

"Harry Potter."

The teller looked up at him in surprise.

"Of course Lord Potter please take a seat over there in the waiting section."

Harry nodded as he led his group to the place the teller pointed to

"_Lord_ Potter?" Tonks asked once everyone was sitting down.

Her heart shaped face was filled with surprise the usually colorful head of hair of the Metamorphmangus was once again a light brown that Harry noticed was an exact match to the brown in the last Marauders hair.

"Apparently my family is one of the Most Ancient and Noble families. We're also the heir's to the Peverell family as well as Sirius possibly naming me Lord Black." Harry said as a young goblin ran towards the group

"Please follow me Lord Potter and company."

Harry nodded as he stood up and followed the goblin into a large conference room

"Ragnoc will be with you shortly."

"Thank you…?"

"Draken."

"Thank you Draken."

"My pleasure my lord." The young goblin bowed as he closed the door behind him.

"Harry what is this…?" Remus started to ask before the door opened again for a strict looking woman wearing a monocle with a pipe in her mouth

"Aunt Amelia!" Susan called out as she jumped out of her chair and into the arms of her aunt. (A/N: Pretend that she didn't die before all of this took place.)

"'Ello Susie." Amelia Bones said through her pipe as she returned her nieces hug once they released each other she pulled her pipe out of her mouth.

"Hello everyone."

"Madam Bones." They all said politely

"Aura Tonks why are you here?"

"Security for me Madam Bones. Professor McGonagall instead on it." Harry said making everyone look at him the girls all had smiles on their faces while Tonks tried to compose herself over the surprise Remus smiled as well but it looked sad like he was thinking of the past with his friends.

"In these times that makes a lot of sense." The Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement said as she took a seat. Not too much time past as the door opened for two slightly sour looking individuals

Harry saw Daphne stiffen "Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass I presume?" Harry asked hardly hiding his feelings towards the two individuals.

"Mr.…"

"Lord." Harry corrected

"Excuse me. Lord Potter it's nice to meet you."

Harry nodded towards the two of them as they each took a seat next to Amelia Bones. Harry reach under the table and grasped Daphne's hand offering her some comfort she squeezed back tightly as the door opened for a third time this time for a man and woman Harry hadn't seen since his second year

"Dr. and Dr. Granger it's nice to see you two again." Harry said as he stood up and offered his hand to the two of them.

"I'm sorry I'm absolutely rubbish with names."

"It's okay I'm Harry."

"Oh Hermione's friend it's nice to see you again. Please call me Emma."

It was easy to see where Hermione got her looks and busy brown hair.

"And I'm Daniel."

Hermione's father said as he offered his hand to Harry and he saw Hermione's chocolate eyes.

Harry laughed a little "Did I say something funny?"

"No I'm sorry it's just I'm always hearing how I look like my father but have my mother's eyes. I see that Hermione is the same in reverse looks extraordinarily like her mother but has her father's eyes."

Hermione blushed a little as Daniel Granger laughed with Harry. Harry took his seat while the two Grangers sat down next to Tonks Harry looked around the table on his right were the young women he loved, the last of his father's friends, the clumsy Aura, and two dentist. On his left was the head of the DMLE, and two Pureblood's who both had looks like they smelled something foul when they looked at the Grangers.

_"Oh this can't end well." _

Harry thought as the doors opened a fourth time for an old goblin with a large folder

"Good afternoon everyone I am Ragnoc I handle the accounts of the Most Ancient and Nobel Houses."

"Well met Ragnoc may you gold ever flow." Harry said to the Goblin

"And may your enemies fall by you blade Lord Potter." The goblin said in return with a smile.

Ragnoc took his seat at the head of the table "We are all here for different reasons, but I'll start with the most important. Young Lord Potter here was not made aware of his position until just yesterday by Miss. Susan Bones instead of his magical guardian one…"

Ragnoc paused as he opened the folder in front of him "…Albus Dumbledore."

_"Big surprise."_ Harry though as he waited for the others in the room to react. Remus and Tonks look in complete surprise, the Greengrass' both looked like a great crime had been committed, the Grangers looked confused, and the only one that didn't react openly was Amelia Bones.

"Since this is the case I have run am annuity on the young Lords accounts and found some rather strange workings. It seems for the past 15 years Albus Dumbledore under the guise of magical guardian has been taking an amount of ten-thousand Galleons every six months and placed them in his vault or the vaults of other individuals the most common being a woman by the name of Molly Prewitt which is the maiden name of one…"

"Molly Weasley." Harry said out loud making everyone gasp in surprise

"Correct. She as well as Percy, Ronald, and Ginnerva Weasley are the only ones that can access said vault."

"Can anything be done to regain the stolen funds?" Susan asked.

Harry really didn't care about the money but knew that it would be one hell of a way to spit back into the eye of the traitorous bastards.

"Gringotts is already working on recovering all funds taken, however it isn't the gold that has us worried. You see Albus Dumbledore attempted to create a marriage contract between Lord Potter and Ginnerva Weasley however once we found out about the stolen funds we were able to void that contract."

The Grangers looked at the Goblin in surprise but they were the only ones and the Goblin turned to another part of the folder.

"Once Lord Potter accepts his titles of Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, and Lord Black it will protect his accounts from any outside access."

"What do I need to do to accept my titles?"

"I first need a blood sample to verify your identity."

Ragnoc said as he clapped his hand as Draken walked into the room and held a silver knife to Harry and held a golden bowl.

"Just a small amount is needed and you needed fear the wound will seal itself magically."

Harry nodded as he held his left hand out and cut his palm allowing the blood to flow into the bowl until it glowed Harry felt a tingling in his hand as the cut sealed itself. He handed the knife to Draken who bowed as he ran over towards Ragnoc and handed him the bowl as a slip of parchment can out of the bottom Draken brought a copy of the parchment to Harry.

Harry James Potter

Born: July 31 1980

Father: Lord James Edward Potter

Mother: Lady Lily Patricia Potter nee Evens

Titles: Potter, Peverell (Inherited), Black (Inherited)

Natural Abilities:

Occlumency: (96% Blocked)

Animagus: (99% Blocked)

Parseltongue (Side effect of Horcrux)

Blocks/Unnatural ailments

Horcrux

Magic block (Broken 24 hours ago)

Harry was shocked by the last two pieces of information on the parchment. _"I'm a Horcrux!"_ Harry felt anger build in him only for Hermione, Susan, and Daphne to run over and work on calming him down.

It didn't work until Daphne almost yell "Harry remember this morning. Remember the way the two of us felt after making love."

Harry focused on the memory and took several deep calming breaths until he felt back to normal.

"Thank…"

"'Making Love'!" A voice yelled out as Mr. Greengrass pulled out his wand and shot a yellow beam at Daphne

Harry drew both wands "_Protego_. _Expelliarmus_." Harry blocked the beam as his spell hit Daphne's father knocking his wand out of his grasp. Mr. Greengrass made a dive for the wand

"_Stupefy_." Harry called out while he was in the air the man hit the ground unconscious.

Remus, Tonks and Amelia Bones all were on their feet as pointing their wands at the unconscious Mr. Greengrass

"It's a spell to tell whether or not someone is a virgin we've been trying to set up contracts to…"

"The highest bidder!" Harry yelled making her flinch at the sight of his burning green eyes

"Aura Tonks revive the man." Madam Bones ordered Tonks walked forward to comply once he was awakened Mr. Greengrass tried to grab his wand

"Do I need to stun you again?!" Harry said making the man pause as he looked at the young Lord with fear emanating in his eyes.

"You should be ashamed of yourself." Harry said to the man

"You've robbed me…"

"Of selling your daughter to the highest bidder yes I did!"

"Now we won't get anything for her?!" Mrs. Greengrass yelled out making everyone turn towards her.

"She was worth small fortunes now she's…!"

"Worth even more to me! She's pregnant with my child!" Harry yelled making Mrs. Greengrass stop as she looked at Harry in surprise.

She wasn't the only one either both Remus and Tonks had the same look in fact the only ones without surprised looks were Susan and Hermione.

"How do you like that? She's not a virgin, she's pregnant, and marked for dead because of people like Voldemort!" Harry yelled the only ones to flinch were the Greengrass'

"But I'll tell you something. I love Daphne and I plain to marry her giving her the title of Lady Black I'll do everything in my power to keep her and our child safe with your blessing or not! But if you insist on payment?"

Harry turned and whispered in Daphne's ear she smile then nodded her head. Harry turned to Draken and asked him something quietly as he ran out of the room and returned moments later with two money bags.

"There sixty Sickles. That means thirty pieces of silver each." Harry said as he moved to sit in his seat Daphne moved over to sit on his left side and held his hand on the table.

Everyone that caught the understanding behind the sentiment smiled as they returned to their seat

"I believe the Greengrass family has fulfilled their part of today's proceedings?" Harry said to Ragnoc who nodded

"Draken see Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass out please?" Draken smiled as he whistle making four armed guards into the room and forced the two out of the room.

"Now before we were interrupted this proves that you are indeed the holder of three titles. Now comes the easy part."

The goblin said as he clapped his hands Draken appeared moments later with four boxes he took three to Harry and the last one to Ragnoc

"In each of those boxes is…" He was interrupted by the door opening for three people Harry was completely surprised to see.

* * *

One family confrontation down two more to go. How will the next confrontations go wait and find out next time.

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and a man wearing bright yellow robes his cloths were rather unkempt but he walked with a smile large and clear as if he expected the world to be as cheery.

_"That must be Luna's father."_ Harry thought said man walked over towards Ragnoc and bowed to him

"Forgive us for being late master goblin I had some problems getting Luna here."

"It's okay Xenophilius Lovegood. You've done well with your charge."

"Thank you." Xenophilius said as he took out his wand and waved it over himself the cheery man that had been there was instantly replaced with a tall proud and somewhat grim individual.

"Oh man. It feels good to be myself again after fifteen years."

Harry could literally taste the confusion that filled the room.

"My Lord Potter it is good to see you once again. It has been far too long since I last saw you."

Once Remus seemed to regain himself "Who are you?!" the werewolf demanded of the unknown new form of the originally mad newspaper editor.

"Oh forgive me my name is Magnus Draven I work with Ragnoc here to help out heirs of Ancient and Noble houses. I took up the roll of Xenophilius Lovegood at his orders." Everyone turned to the old Goblin who simply nodded his head

"That's good enough for me." Harry said as he gestured for the three to join them at the table.

Magnus bowed as he took a seat next to Amelia Bones Luna and Neville sat next to him. Ragnoc cleared his throat but he got a sad look on his face if he hadn't of known better Harry would've assumed that someone he was close to had just passed away. Rognoc turned to Harry

"Lord Potter I'm afraid that…"

"Somehow a piece of Voldemorts soul attached itself to me making me a seventh Horcrux."

Harry finished for the old Goblin who looked surprised at Harry's statement. As was everyone else in the room but Harry was only worried about the looks of sadness that crossed over the faces of Hermione, Daphne, and Susan

_"So that's why I have to die?"_

"NO! There must be some other way?!" Hermione screamed out making everyone look at her which also made Harry realized he had spoken allowed.

"What do you mean you have to die Harry?!" Remus demanded Harry turned to face the closest thing he truly had to family left in the world

"A piece of Voldemorts soul has latched onto me. I'm a living Horcrux as long as I live Riddle can keep coming back to life." Harry said looking Remus in the eyes

"He had six known and one unknown Horcruxes each one had something to do with his past. His Diary from when he first opened the Chamber of Secrets, the locket of Salazar Slytherin his ancestor, his grandfather's ring which I just remembered belonged to the Peverell's."

Harry said as he paused to gather his thoughts. "There is the Cup of Hufflepuff, the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw, his familiar Nagini, and my scar makes seven."

Harry said as he saw some confusion on not only Remus' face, but the faces of everyone that wasn't a goblin or currently pregnant. "A Horcrux is an item where a murderer places a piece of his soul so that even in death he remains in this world till the time when a ritual involving flesh of the servant, bone of the father, and blood of an enemy to resurrect their body. Riddle split his soul knowingly six times to make himself immortal he unknowingly made a seventh the day my mother sacrificed herself to save my life. So far the diary, the locket, the ring, and the Diadem have been destroyed that leaves the cup, the snake, and me."

Harry said as he saw some form of realization dawn on the faces of every single person in the room. Remus was the one that almost broke Harry's heart when the werewolf rushed forward and clung to Harry like a drowning man clinging to a life preserve.

Harry returned the gesture but what truly surprised him was the fact that Harry could feel something warm running down his body it took the shaking of the last true Marauder to make him aware that his former teacher was crying.

"Why does it have to be this way?" Remus asked no one in particular as he thought about the past. Remus spent all his life ever since Greyback bit him as a child alone and afraid that all changed when he met James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew the three of them were the first friends he had ever made Lily Evens had also been one of the few people to ever be kind to him she didn't like his choice in friends, but she always considered Remus a friend. When all of his friends had found out about his curse he was so sure they would all abandon him only to be surprised when each swore to help him. The Marauders became Animagi and stayed with him as animals through those terrible transformations, and Lily was always waiting to comfort him and make him feel whole again after such nights. Remus loved each and every one of his friends he was there as he watched James and Lily become man and wife, then he was there in the waiting room to meet their son a mini version of James in appearance but those big green eyes just like his mothers.

Then his world crumbled first the Potters past away, believing that Sirius was responsible for them as well as Peter, then to have been told by Dumbledore that Harry was better off with his aunt truly hurt. Remus had tried desperately to find Harry but there was some kind of ward that kept all magical people from finding the Dursley's Remus eventually had to give up his search. Then to find out he had been wrong all this time and Sirius had truly been a friend while Peter had been the betrayer all along, then to watch Sirius fall through the veil in the ministry only just barely stopping Harry from doing the same. The werewolf was constantly losing his friends and now they were saying his unofficial nephew had to die because of a deranged man.

"Because there isn't another option, because this is the hand that fate has dealt me. There are many things that I could say but none would truly make sense to anyone."

Harry said after it looked like Remus was starting to calm down. "Remus." The werewolf looked surprised at being called his first name

"I'm going to need you to promise me something."

"Anything Harry."

"Promise that you'll look after my kids?"

"Kids?"

"I'm having twin boys Professor." Daphne said making Remus look at her

"I'm having a little girl." Hermione said making her parents look at her in surprise

"As am I." Susan said while Amelia Bones looked a little like Fred Sanford when he faked a heart attack. Only Harry wasn't so sure that this was an act, but decided to get everyone back on track.

"Remus." Everyone turned to Harry "My children will become enemy number one for Voldemort and his followers and while I know that their mothers can take care of themselves it would bring me peace of mind knowing someone was helping watch over them."

Everyone in the room knew what Harry was really stating. It wasn't a promise he was trying to get from his father's friend Harry was making his last request.

"Harry…"

"Who else could I ask but the Godfather of my boys?" Harry said with a small smile at the truly surprised look on Remus' face. "I was going to ask you anyway. Now it just seems fitting."

Harry then turned to Neville "Don't think I've forgotten about you Nev. I was hoping you'd be Megan's Godfather. Mione's name for our daughter." Harry explained when he saw the confused look on the young Lords face.

"I no longer have a candidate for Lily's Godfather, but can the two of you watch out for her as if you were?" Harry said looking between the two men.

"That may not be necessary." Ragnoc said making everyone turn their attention to him. "Our Curse Breakers can remove a fragment of soul from an item thus destroy it. It may be possible to do the same in this case as well."

You could literary taste the relief that flowed in the room Harry was the only one that didn't get his hopes up he had had them dashed to many times in the past.

"Draken please bring William Weasley here." The young Goblin bowed as he ran out of the room.

"Why him? We just found out that his family is committing line-theft." Amelia Bones said after she seemed to compose herself.

"Madam Bones only four members of the Weasley's have committed any crime we have it from one of the perpetrators that the other members of the family were kept unaware because they would put a stop to it." Harry said as he stood up and turned to face the Grangers

"Daniel, Emma may both Hermione and I speak to the two of you privately?" Emma nodded while Daniel looked like he was deciding whether or not to kill Harry himself. The four of them moved to a secluded area where Harry set up some privacy wards "First off I would like to say that before you try to kill me I fully plan to make an honest woman out of Hermione."

Daniel seemed to calm down a little after that. "Second this isn't exactly how I was planning on asking for your blessing to marry Mione, however it seems that the girls felt like taking that out of my hands when all announced their pregnancies." Harry said looking at Hermione who just stared at the ceiling like nothing was wrong

"Before we make anything official I believe there is some rather important information you need to be aware of." Harry said making the two Dentist look at him in the eye

"I am being hunted by a mad man by the name of Lord Voldemort aka Tom Marvollo Riddle. Mainly because…" Harry spent the time informing them of everything from the prophecy to Riddles past attempts to kill him. Although it hurt him to talk about some of it (Cedric and Sirius' deaths) a part of him knew they needed to be made aware of the dangers that come from being his future in-laws.

Both listened in silence as Harry told them everything from time to time both would get looks of complete surprise at the things Harry had accomplished to protect not only his life but the life of their daughter.

"Harry to be honest if Hermione hadn't already told us some of what you have experienced I never would've believed that you had to face so much." Daniel Granger said. "But I appreciate the fact that you wanted to come and ask us face to face for our blessing though I can tell that you would've gone through with whatever you have planned whether we gave it or not."

Harry nodded the situation between the Greengrass Family had been enough for everyone to see how serious Harry was about marrying all three mothers to be.

"So ready or not I am willing to give you my blessing to marry my daughter. On the condition that you will do everything in your power to not only insure her happiness but my granddaughters as well."

"Consider it my highest priority for all of my future Ladies, and Heirs." Harry said with a smile as he shook Daniel's hand but both men knew that Harry had just taken a solemn oath.

Harry turned towards the rest of the room to see a man with his long red hair in a ponytail and a fang ear ring looking over at them with a questioning look. "Hermione do you mind if I talk Susan and her Aunt for a brief moment?" She shook her head as she took her parent's hands and walked back into towards the table.

Susan and Daphne looked over at them each with their own questioning look Harry motioned for Susan to come join him and also pointed at her aunt. Susan nodded then grabbed Amelia's arm and brought her over to the same corner.

"Madam Bones."

"Lord Potter."

"I seemed to remember that you are a very straight forward kind of person. Am I correct?"

"You are. I find that life tends to run smother when people stop beating around the bush."

"I can understand that way of thinking. So I'm going to come right out and ask for your blessing to marry you niece?" The only movement that betrayed any emotion was a simple rise of one of her eyebrows

"I appreciate the fact that you want to make an honest woman out of my niece."

Harry nodded his head "What do you plan to do after you complete Hogwarts?"

"Originally I thought of being an Aura."

"Originally?"

"I've been giving some serious thought about the future and realized after all of this I find that I no longer have the stomach for fighting. To be honest I enjoyed teaching the D.A last year and am considering maybe becoming either a Defense or Charms teacher."

"With your ability to produce a Corporeal Patronus at the age of thirteen would suggest a straight in Charms."

"It's my second best subject under Defense."

"Third being?"

"Tied Transfiguration, and Herbology."

"Lest?"

"Currently Potions, before N.E.W.T. levels it was History of Magic."

"Summer arrangements?"

"I'd like all four of us to moving into one of my homes so that we can be close also to make sure that no one such as Dumbledore or Riddle cause any harm to any of the women I love."

Susan almost jumped at Harry's words _"He loves me?"_

"Since I've seen your reflexes, and dueling skill I know that my niece will be safe. However I must ask one more question?"

"What's that?"

"Am I allowed to visit?" She said with a smile that Harry returned.

"You have an open invitation."

"Then you have my blessing as Susan's guardian to marry her."

"Thank you."

Amelia smiled as Susan rushed into her arms and hugged her tightly "Thank you Auntie."

"You're welcome Suzie."

Harry turned to leave them to their devices and motioned for Remus to come over to him.

"Sue I need to finish my discussion with Neville and Remus. Do you mind waiting for me by the table?"

"No I understand. They haven't given their word yet."

"Correct." Harry said as he walked up close to the Hufflepuff and ran a hand along her face and into her hair. Susan turned into his touch as Harry moved forward and whispered in her ear "Tonight you and I have some talking to do. Plus I would like to spend the night with my wife if only to hold you in my arms while I sleep."

Susan turned and captured Harry's lips. Harry needed a moment to get over his surprise then he returned the kiss with equal passion Harry didn't know what made him run his hand through the back of her hair but once he grabbed a handful and gave it a small yank Susan's moan was all he need to let him know he had done the right thing.

Once Harry broke the kiss "Love tonight is yours right now I don't think you want to start something in front of your aunt."

Susan had the decency to blush as Harry turned towards Neville and motioned for him to join him. Susan and Amelia walked away while both Remus and Neville walked up to Harry.

"I never got your promise." Harry said once they were both inside his privacy wards

"Harry…"

"There is a chance that this might not work and I want the two of you to swear to me now that you'll look after my kids along with Lily's Godfather who ever that might be."

"I Remus John Lupin swear on my life and magic that I will do everything in my power to care for the children of Harry James Potter should he parish and be unable to."

Harry nodded at the werewolf before he turned to Neville

"I Neville Frank Longbottom swear on my life and my magic that I will do everything in my power to care for the children of Harry James Potter should he Parish and be unable to."

"Thank you both. Neville do you mind letting me talk to Moony here alone?"

"Not at all." The young lord said as he walked over towards Luna and took a seat.

"What is it Harry?"

"Is there something going on between you and Tonks?"

Remus was surprised "No why?"

"Because she has the same hair color as you she's been sadder than normal…Wait a minute she loves you?!" Remus actually jumped this time.

"I don't know…"

"She already told you."

"When did you get so perceptive?"

"And since she sad that means...you turned her down?!"

"No I said that I couldn't return her feelings."

"Couldn't or your scared of feeling like that only to have something happen?" Harry said looking at his former Professor with a knowing look.

"Oh no don't give me that look."

"She did the same didn't she?"

"Lily loved to when I tried to be a recluse."

"Well now that responsibility falls to me. Why can't you return her feelings?"

"I'm far too old for her."

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

"Harry I'm cursed!"

"And yet she's willing to love you even though you're a werewolf and she's a Metamorphmangus another so called freak of nature who has probably dealt with something close to the prejudice that comes from not being a normal person." Harry said in a calm but hard voice which made the werewolf look at him in surprise.

"She a wonderful woman Remus don't let her slip just because you're afraid. I know you care about her as well or else you wouldn't be trying so hard to think of why you can't be with her."

"Harry I can't…" Remus we never able to finish the statement as Harry punched him across the mouth

"Wake up you flea bitten mongrel!"

Remus stumble backwards looking a little like a whipped dog.

"You can't keep letting you furry little problem stop you from being happy!" Harry said Remus looked into his eyes and saw the same anger in his eyes that Lily had when he would go on like this.

Remus rubbed his jaw "That's one hell of a right hook you've got there Harry."

Harry smiled as Remus smiled as well "Finally knocked some sense lose did I?"

"And how." Both started laughing.

"I have been acting like…"

"A moron, a dunce, a…"

"Alright that's enough Pronslett!" Remus said laughing a little as he held his hand out to Harry "Thanks."

"Anytime Moony. You realize now that Tonks is in going to call me up every once in a while to knock some sense into you."

"Oh I have no doubt of that." Remus said as Harry pulled out his wand and lowered the wards

"Well…?"

Remus looked nervous

"I've got a left that matches the right." Harry warned which made Remus flinch a little

"Just give a moment will ya?! I'm new at this." Remus said as he walked over to Tonks. "Dora I… I…" Everyone could see him struggle with the words "Ah the Heck with it!" Remus said as he leaned forward and captured Tonks lips. Tonks first made a sound of surprise at the action but eventually started to return the kiss with a passion placing her hands around his neck while Remus grabbed her waist and held her close to him. After they broke the kiss both were panting to catch their breath

"Harry knock some sense into you?"

"Painfully so." Remus said as he rubbed his jaw again making Tonks laugh a little as she looked over at Harry.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Nimphadora." Harry said not even flinching at the glare she was giving him

"You get this once but don't call me that again."

"Whatever you say Nimy. I also took the liberty to warn Remus that I would knock some sense into him again if asked. I hope I didn't over step my bounds?"

"No. I was actually considering it after I saw you give him that right hook. That was nicely done by the way."

"Thank you." Harry said with a smile as he looked over at Bill Weasley. "Have you been told why you're here?"

"Not really all I was told was that I was required here."

"There is a Horcrux here and we need you to destroy it."

Bill looked at Harry in surprise then pulled out his wand "Where is it I'll dispatch of it right away."

Harry lifted his hand and placed his forefinger on his scar. "It's right here."

Bill looked at Harry with a mix of surprise and sadness "I don't know what this will be like but if I were you'd I'd be ready for a lot of pain."

"Damn I was sure it was going to feel like sunshine and daisies." Harry said with a smile that actually got a few people to snicker.

"Any way." Bill said trying to get back on track "I've never seen what this will do to a living thing that has been made into a Horcrux."

"Then you might want to set up a couple barriers if only to stop anyone from interfering."

Bill nodded as he started waving his wand around while Harry removed his robe and took a seat on the floor in the fitting clothes that the Room of Requirements had provided for him. "Are you ready?" Bill asked once he was done

"Dumb question." Harry said with a small smile that Bill returned as he stood in front of Harry and pointed his wand at him.

"If this works remind me to talk to you about an important job." Harry said Bill nodded then concentrated as a gold beam left his wand and struck Harry's scar. It was sheer force of will that kept Harry from crying out in bloody murder he couldn't remember such pain it felt worse than the time he was under the Cruciatus in the graveyard when Voldemort returned. All Harry knew was the pain that seemed to burn every inch of him every so often he thought he would hear someone else crying out eventually Harry felt himself start to fade as darkness over took him and all he knew was black.

Harry didn't know how long he was out of it but he knew he was starting to wake up she he felt someone running their hand through his hair, as well as two different hands clenching onto his own he gave both a small squeeze.

"He's waking up!" A dim voice called out Harry felt something press up against his lips

"Love it worked you're free from him."

"It may take him a while to become fully aware."

"Or he's just waiting for the right moment to speak up?" Harry gasped out as he opened his eye to a large blurry scene "Where are…?"

"Oops here you go Harry." Susan's voice said as Harry felt his glasses being place on his face again.

Once everything came back into focused Harry said "Much better."

"How do you feel?"

Harry looked up and glared at the group "Like I've been hit by _Crucio_ about fifteen times for about an hour each time." each of them except for the Grangers flinched at the visual.

"That's the incantation for the torture curse." Hermione told her parents who both now flinched at the idea as Hermione and the other girls helped Harry sit up Draken walked up and handed Harry a potion

"Pepper-up to help."

"Thank you very much." Daphne said as she told the potion then brought it to Harry's lips he didn't argue as he drank the potion. Once Harry felt the warmth from the potion start to sooth his joints and any leftover pain he knew his ears were smoking as he stood up on his feet.

"Oh man that really hits the spot." Harry said making Remus laugh at him

"James use to say the same when he was almost frozen after Quidditch practice."

Harry smiled as well as they all moved to take their seats again. "Well now that we know Harry is free from the soul piece that Voldemort unknowingly put in to his scar what happens now?"

"Now we just need to get rid of two more Horcruxes then we can rid the world of Tom Riddle."

"Any ideas on where they are?" Bill asked

"I know he keeps one with him at all times unfortunately I don't…" Harry paused suddenly as he got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Uh oh I recognize that look. That's the same look James had before something big went down all he needs now is…" Remus paused as he saw Harry get a small smirk on his face

"That!" Remus said looking ready to jump into action.

"Voldemort so far has entrusted two of his Horcruxes with his followers. Lucius Malfoy was given the Diary, and Regulas Black was given the locket. He hid the Diadem in Hogwarts and the ring in his grandfather's shack. Nagini he keeps with him at all times. What if he hid the cup with another of his followers who put it some place no one would be stupid enough to try and take it?"

Hermione was the first one to realize what he was saying "It's here in Gringotts!" everyone looked at the two of them

"Of course. He would hide something here because not only is it protected but he also knew that Goblins don't worry about what's in someone's vault." Daphne said

"Plus since he has so many followers he knows it could be weeks before anyone would guess the right vault to search, and Gringotts would never allow the search of a vault without some evidence of who has it stored away." Susan said.

Everyone looked at the four of them and watched the banter between them all to Remus, Tonks, and Madam Bones it looked like well-oiled Quidditch team running through many different plays while never allowing the other team even a moment to possess the Quaffle.

"However he made the guess predictable to anyone with even an ounce of logic."

"So anyone that originated outside of the Wizarding world?" Hermione said which made Harry smile at the small memory.

"Precisely. So far he's used two followers that have some kind of tie to the Black family."

"Regulas by blood, and Malfoy by marriage." Daphne said

"Right but we're forgetting about one follower who also has ties to that particular family. She like Regulas is a blood member of the family."

"Bellatrix Lestrange!" the three girls yelled out making everyone else jump in surprise.

"If I didn't know better I'd say they were all already married." Tonks said which made everyone else nod.

"But how are you going to gain…?" Remus started to ask before he paused a look of realization crossed his face as well as an evil grin of his own.

"As Lord Black the head of her family since her husband is dead if I believe that something dark is hidden inside of her vault I by law of Gringotts have the right to search and check my suspicions." Harry said

"And indeed if there is a highly classed dark object like a Horcrux for example we're to found in the vault?" Daphne said

"All the items including all their money would be seized and belong to their head of house." Hermione said finishing Harry's thought.

Harry looked over at Remus "Thus ridding Riddle of one of his biggest payrolls cutting his finances down."

Remus stood up and slapped the table "That would truly be a prank worthy of the son of a Marauder!"

"Not only that but I can also have the Malfoy Vault searched as well since I have ties to Narcissus, and Draco Malfoy. I can also have their marriage dissolved if I feel that good old Lucy hasn't been treating Narcissus right." Harry said which made Remus burst out laughing

"Pronslett I believe the time has come to add you to the Map and remove a certain rat."

Harry smiled then turned towards Ragnoc "First however we need to make it official that I am Lord Black so we can go forward with our plan."

Ragnoc nodded as he passed Harry one of the ring boxes "Simply place the Lords ring on and say that you accept the title and power that comes from it."

Harry nodded as he opened the ring to see two rings he took the larger one and placed it on his right ring finger

"I Harry James Potter heir of Sirius Orion Black accept the title of Lord Black as well as all the power the comes from it." a bright light surrounded Harry as the ring resized itself to fit his hand. He took the second ring and Daphne's right hand placing the ring on her ring finger

"I Lord Harry James Potter-Black do solemnly swear to honor, and love Daphne…"

"Marie."

"…Daphne Marie Greengrass to the end of my days and hereby name her Lady Daphne Black. So note it be." Harry said as another light surrounded the two of them.

As soon as it vanished Daphne jumped into Harry's arms "Everyone may I be the first to present Lord and Lady Black." Ragnoc said as Harry and Daphne shared a kiss of love and passion.

After Harry broke the kiss Ragnoc handed him a second box "This one is to the Peverell family." Harry nodded as he took the box and repeated the process he had with the Black family ring.

"I Lord Harry James Potter-Black heir of James Edward Potter accept the title of Lord Peverell as well as all the power the comes from it."

Harry turned to Susan "My middle name is Elizabeth."

Harry nodded as he took her right hand into his and slipped the ring on "I Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black do solemnly swear to honor, and love Susan Elizabeth Bones to the end of my days and hereby name her Lady Susan Peverell. So note it be." and just like with Daphne Susan and Harry shared a kiss while Ragnoc announced them to the room.

Harry took the third box from Ragnoc and turned towards Hermione. "Jane is my middle name."

Harry nodded as he named himself Lord Potter all three rings had combined together and he was able to see a Grim, a lion, and what looked like an eye. Each was on a different kind of stone the Grim was on an Emerald, the Lion on a ruby, and the eye one on onyx. As he took out the second ring which was a ruby with a lion on it he said

"I Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black do solemnly swear to honor and love Hermione Jane Granger to the end of my days and hereby name her Lady Hermione Potter. So note it be." the light that surrounded the two of them was brighter than the other two.

As the light faded everyone could see Harry and Hermione sharing a kiss that was so filled with love every woman in the room including Daphne, and Susan just gush out "Awww." at the scene.

As they kissed Harry lifted Hermione in the air and twirled around making the both of them burst out laughing

"Ladies and Gentleman may I present to you Lord and Lady Harry James Potter."

Remus announced as everyone started clapping. Hermione was still laughing as she touched the ground "I just realized something."

"What?"

"Our initials match now." She said as she burst out laughing again Harry wasn't far behind her.

"My Lord you still have to accept one more title." Ragnoc's statement made everyone look at him in surprise.

"What do you mean? I thought I had only three titles."

"I'm afraid that this next bit of information was sealed until you had accepted your titles as Lord Potter, and Lord Peverell. You're Grandmother insisted on it."

"Alright what's this other title?"

"First know that it isn't yours by blood or inheritance…"

"Then how…?" Harry started to interrupt when Ragnoc beat him to it.

"You're Grandparents set up a marriage contract between you and another young woman. Which means young Lord you're about to take a fourth wife."

* * *

(Doge a ripe tamato thrown at head) I now many of you probably hate me by now but we'll all get to meet the future fourth next time.

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

First Thank you all for reviewing

Second it's time to clarify yet again: The girls are all accepting of the pregnancies because they were the ones that caused them in the first place if anyone has the right to complain it's Harry and since he's not SHUT UP ABOUT IT! (Just kidding about the angry looking words)

2:Luna is not the fourth wife! I know that may shock a few

3:The fourth wife is my own creation as is Magnus, Ragnoc, and Dracken and any other non Connon character everything else belongs to JK

Now all of my faithful readers get the chance to meet this mystorious woman that is becomes the fourth wife of the BWL

* * *

Chapter Ten

It was hard to tell who was more surprised by this new piece of news, but it was quiet clear who was the most upset.

"What do you mean a fourth wife?!"

Three voices yelled out making Ragnoc jump a little in his chair everyone human man in the room started to slowly back away from the scene as Hermione, Daphne, Susan, Tonks, Amelia and even Emma rushed towards the old goblin Luna decided to sand next to Neville instead of getting involved.

"Lord Edward and Lady Victoria Potter set up a marriage contracted between young Lord Harry Potter and a young woman whose family were once good friends with the Potters. At the time that the contract was made Lord James Potter was already engaged to Lady Lily Potter and had absolutely no interest in taking a second wife or title. So the contract was passed to the next in line who does take the title of Lord Potter-Peverell it is magically tied the Lords family if Lord Harry doesn't take the contract one of his sons will."

Ragnoc said which made Daphne place her arm on her abdomen. Harry listened to all of this and took a deep breath

"Who is this woman?" Harry asked making everyone look at him

"She is currently in New York City waiting for the day for us to call her."

"She's in America?"

"Yes she has been raised knowing about her possible future however she is unaware of her husband's identity just as he is unaware of hers."

"Can you at least tell me a name?" Harry asked.

"No, but you can introduce yourself in a few hours when she arrives by international portkey."

Harry nodded as Draken was given a piece of parchment and ran out of the room. Harry looked down at the ground as he walked to his chair and flopped down into it

"Can you please send someone down to both the Malfoy and Lestrange vaults to start a search for dark objects?" Harry asked as he buried his face in his hands.

"Right away."

"Also please inform Bill of our findings about certain redheads?"

"Of course. Mr. Weasley if you will please follow me?"

"Alright." Bills voice said as his footsteps started moving away from the room and into the hallway.

"I think it's very noble what your about to do." A dreamy voice said making Harry look up at the bright silver like eyes of his friend.

"What do you mean Luna?" Tonks asked

"Harry is going to marry this fourth girl in order to insure the happiness of his sons. He's willing to marry someone he's never met just so his sons can marry out of love instead of a forced contract."

"Luna I've got to ask. Why are you here?" Hermione's voice said a moment after Luna's words had sunk in.

"My fiancé asked me to accompany him so that he too could make our union complete."

Everyone looked at Neville in surprise "Gram set it up after Mum and Dad were placed in St. Mongos."

"Yes Augustine Longbottom believes that one must use old fashioned methods to insure a bright future." Magnus said "Which is why I was assigned to protect Luna as she was to be the wife of the future Lord Longbottom."

"I was made aware of it in the August before fifth year. Which is when I met Luna for the first time."

Luna nodded her head "I had been aware since I was ten years old. I decided to adopt my slightly crazed ways before Hogwarts to insure that no one would take much notice of me."

"The both of us decided to wait until Luna was fifteen before we followed through with the contract."

"Neville insisted on sixteen but I was able to talk him down." Luna said making the young Lord blush.

"Then after I heard that you were coming here to take your Lordships I thought that it was the perfect time for Luna and me to announce our marriage as well."

"We spent all of my fourth your fifth year getting to better know one another. We did small things like Hogsmead weekends last summer we spent more and more time with one another getting use to the idea of being man and wife." Luan said walking over and taking Neville's hand.

"Well allow me to be the first to say congratulations to the two of you." Harry said standing up and offered his hand to the two of them.

"Thank you Lord Potter…"

"Harry please? I don't think we need be so formal when we are out of the public's eye."

"Thank you Harry, and may I congratulate you on your marriages and on the happy news of future heirs, and heiresses."

"Thank you Luna."

"So are we going to see the same old act when we return or are we going to see the real you now?" Daphne asked as she walked up to the couple

"Since I will be a married woman it makes no more sense to keep up such an act." Luna said as she grasped Daphne's hand. Hermione and Susan soon walked over

"Nev this is where we husbands make a break for it so our wives can talk freely." Harry said as he grabbed Neville on the arm and pulled him away.

The doors to the conference room opened for Bill as he walked back into the room and kneeled in front of Harry

"My Lord please forgive my family for the great and terrible crime it committed against you?" Bills voice was filled with swallowed pride as Harry looked up and saw Fleur Delacour Bill's fiancé standing at the doorway looking somewhere between sad and scared.

"William Weasley…" Harry said in a loud voice that drew everyone's eyes to him. "I Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black do hereby find you…" Harry paused as Bill started to shake and Fleur looked on the verge of tears before he smiled and said "…innocent of the crime your mother with the help of Dumb-old-dork committed."

Harry almost burst into laughter at the surprised look on Bills face it became too much for him when Fleur ran forward and wrapped her arms around Bill.

"Come off it Bill don't you think I already looked into who was responsible for the line-theft against me?" Harry said between his laughter Remus tried to look disappointed but he couldn't hold it long as he to burst into laughter. Neville, Luna, and everyone else besides Amelia, Bill, and Fleur joined the two of them filling the whole room with the sound of laughter.

Harry was clenching his sides when Bill stood on his feet and yelled out "You Cheeky Fucker!"

Everyone paused in their laughter "Bill please watch your mouth? There are innocent ears here." Harry said in a completely innocent voice. The completely serious look Harry had was too much for Remus and Neville as they started laughing again Harry tried to hide his grin as did Bill both didn't last long as they started laughing as well this time even Amelia joined in the laughter. After everyone had stopped and caught their breath

"I believe that Aunt Amelia is already working on a way for Molly, Percy, Ronald, and Ginnerva to pay for their crimes." Harry said once he had taken his seat again.

"Indeed line-theft against a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house hold is bad enough, but to steal from my nephew in-law as well as my future great-niece is asking for bad things to happen to them." Amelia said with a look on her face that made everyone in the room shiver.

The door opened once more for Ragnoc and a young woman and what looked like a well-built individual wearing a large black cloak that completely covered the person under it. Everyone in the room watched the two individuals enter the room

"My Lord may I intro…" Ragnoc never finished the sentence as the large hulk of a man reached into his robes and pulled out a wand Harry was the first one on his feet his chair clattered on the ground as he pulled out his wands and started dueling with the large mass. Harry switched between dodging blocking and attacking the large individual both seemed to constantly be on the move every individual that wasn't in the duel would later say it was like watching a well-rehearsed dance with moving light. Harry rolled out of the way of a spell when he saw the hulk like person trying to hit him with his free hand Harry having had practice as a punching bag dodged out of way dropped the wand he got from Dumbledore and threw his own punch catching the man by surprise in the middle of his chest Harry heard the whoosh of breath leave that man as he stumbled back Harry seeing an opportunity dropped down and kicked the man's legs from underneath him. The man hit the marble hard you could see it splintered in places Harry jumped forward placing his left knee one the man's arm and pointed his Phoenix wand at the place where his head was covered.

"Who are you?!" Harry demanded. Everyone watched as the man seemed to make a small movement with his free hand Harry would later not be able to tell you whether it was his Seeker reflexes or the adrenaline that made him move his other leg and stomp on the wrist before it reached the man's pocket. Harry placed his wand in his left hand as he moved his right down the man's leg and pulled out a hidden wand "Nice try! Now who are you?!" Harry said pointing the new wand at the man's chest. Harry was met with silence as he pointed his wand at the man's shoulder _"Diffindio!"_ he called out making a large gash appear in the mans should. The man cried out in pain as Harry pointed the wand at his face again "Last chance tell me who you are?!"

Harry was again met with silence "Have it your way. _Secta_…"

"Wait!" a deep voice called out "My name is Grant I'm her guardian." the man called out as he looked at the young woman that had joined them.

"Why did you attack us?!" Harry yelled not ready to let the man up

"I was told that she would constantly be in danger I wanted to check on how safe she would be with you."

"And how did I fair in your little test?" Harry asked in a calmer voice which made Grant boom with laughter

"You passed with flying colors. You fight like one that was either well trained or has a lot of experience. However the look in your eye and the fact that you were willing to go to great lengths to get me to answer lean more towards experience then training."

"Lord Potter I can vouch that he is indeed a guardian like myself." Magnus said making Harry look at him then back at Grant.

"Try anything like that again and you won't have time to regret your actions." Harry warned

"Understood my Lord."

Harry nodded as he stood up and moved away from Grant throwing the unknown wand on the ground as he picked up Dumbledore's wand and put it as well as his own away. Harry then looked at the rest of the people in the room and was met with a wall of surprised looks though Remus, Tonks, and Amelia had what appeared to be knowing looks as well.

"Lord Potter if indeed you go into being a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher I believe you will completely remove the need for any further Auror training." Amelia said once she seemed to get a hold of herself.

"Thank you Aunt Amelia."

"Harry where did you learn to do all of that?!" Both Tonks and Remus asked at the same time

"I've been training with defense spells like those since forth year. The more physical part came from experience of 'Harry hunting' and dodging Bludgers. The dueling style I used however is still new to me."

"Wait you mean…?"

"This is only the second time I've fought like that. The first was against Mr. Greengrass." Harry said as he picked up his chair then turned to the young woman who was wearing a cloak much like Grant's.

"And what might you're name be?" Harry asked as Draken brought him a goblet

"Some water sir?"

"Thank you."

"My name is Alexandra but you can call me Alex."

Harry nodded "Well before you and I tie the knot may I be graced to see your face?"

Alex giggled a little as she lifted off her hood revealing a girl's face of about sixteen her brown hair was in a Pixie cut and her greenish blue eyes almost shined.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Potter-Peverell."

"Please call me Harry?"

"Alright."

"And my full title is currently Lord Potter-Peverell-Black allow me to introduce Ladies Hermione Potter, Susan Peverell, and Daphne Black."

Alex turned in surprise at the three other young women in the room "Were all of you…?"

"No actually this is the first time any of us is hearing of a marriage contract between Harry and anyone else." Daphne said as she held her hand out towards the young woman.

"We all came here because Harry wanted us to become his wives." Hermione said

"That and he wanted to make honest woman out of all of us." Susan said making Alex look at her in surprise. "I never get tired of the reaction." Susan said

"Alright girls don't go and upset the poor girl before she gets a chance to know all of us." Harry said coming to Alex's rescue

"Or what?" Susan challenged

"Or that kiss I gave Daphne in the kitchens will look minor to what I have in store for the one of you that makes her blush." Susan, Daphne, and Hermione all looked at him and backed off

"That must've been one hell…"

"Language!" Multiple voices called out making Alex jump.

"Sorry?"

"Hermione has been reminding me to watch my mouth around the babies and now she's got all of us doing the same thing." Harry explained.

"Oh." Alex simply said as Ragnoc cleared his throat to draw everyone's attention towards him.

"Now that the introductions are over with Lord Potter this is the last title ring you must claim." He said as he slid a ring box towards Harry.

Harry looked at the ring to see what looked like a wolf on a sapphire while there was a raven on the ring meant for Alex. "What's with the two different symbols?"

"My family believes that our relationships are like that of the one between wolves and ravens. An equal partnership which is fair towards both parties involved."

"Right the wolf would hunt the food…"

"…While the Raven would be a lookout then eat their fill of what remained of the meal." Harry and Alex said as they both looked at the rings.

"My family name is Ravenwood."

"I'll need your middle name for later."

"Morgan."

Harry nodded as he took the lords ring out of the box.

"Unlike with your past rings this one must been done together so that their magic doesn't suspect foul play." Ragnoc said before Harry place the ring on.

"Alright." Harry said as he handed the ring to Alex and picked up the one meant for her. Alex held out her left hand while her right held Harry's ring Harry copied her then they both placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"Now say the vows together." Ragnoc instructed

"I Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black…" "I Lady Alexandra Morgan Ravenwood…" They started separately then came together "…Do solemnly swear to honor and love…" "Lady Alexandra Morgan Ravenwood…" "Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black…" "…to the end of my days and name her/him Lady/Lord Alexandra/Harry Ravenwood. So note it be."

As if he knew what needed to be done when a white light didn't surround the two of them Harry added "I Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black accept the title and power that comes with being Lord Ravenwood." as soon as the words left his mouth both Harry and Alex were surrounded by a blinding white light. Once the light had dimed a little Alex leaned forward and surprised Harry by capturing his lips in a kiss Harry got over the surprise when he thought he might hurt Alex's feelings and returned the kiss. Alex reached behind Harry's neck and wrapped her arms around it as Harry placed his hands on her waist

"Everyone may I introduce Lord and Lady Ravenwood."

After Alex started to deepen the kiss

"Alex…love."

"Yeah."

"We…have a…audience." Harry said making Alex pause and break the kiss as she looked at the room then back at Harry a small tint of red touching her cheeks. "It's okay Alex."

"I've just waited to do that for a long time."

"Wait are you saying that was your first kiss?" Harry asked in surprise Alex nodded her head.

"Let me introduce you to some of the people here?" Harry said after that information registered

"Okay." Alex said as Harry let her towards Remus

"This is Remus Lupin former Defense professor, werewolf, and my unofficial Uncle as well as the Godfather of mine and Daphne's future sons."

Alex smiled as she gave Remus a hug "It's nice to meet you."

"You as well Alex."

"This is Nymphradora…"

"Don't call me that!"

"…Tonks but she prefers to be called by her surname." Harry said with a smile

"I'm also a Metamorphmangus as well as Remus' girlfriend." Tonks said after she rolled her eyes at Harry.

"Next is Amelia Bones Susan's Aunt and guardian she's also Head of the DMLE." Amelia shook Alex's hand

"Daniel and Emma Granger Hermione's parents. Muggle Dentist."

"Muggle?" Alex asked with a confused look

"Non magic person."

"Oh we call them Mundane in America."

"I actually like that better. Dr. and Dr. Granger are Mundane Dentist." Harry corrected making Alex smile at him. "This is Lord Neville Longbottom Godfather of mine and Hermione's future daughter."

"Just Neville please?"

"And his intended Luna Lovegood."

"It's very nice to meet you Alex."

"You as well Luna."

"This is Magnus Luna's guardian."

"Milady."

"Magnus it's nice to meet you."

"Bill Weasley curse breaker for Gringotts, and Godfather of mine and Susan's future Daughter. If he's willing to accept the responsibility that is?"

Bill looked surprised then smiled "It would be my honor Lord Potter."

"Harry please?"

"Harry."

"This is Fleur Delacour. Bill's fiancé, quarter Veela, trainee curse breaker, and competitor in the Triwizard Tournament."

"In which Harry saved my sister and tied for first place beating me." Fleur said her French accent barely audible.

"If you'll excuse us Harry I have some very urgent letters to write to my father, Charlie, Fred, and Gorge." Harry nodded as Bill and Fleur left the room.

"Lord Potter you have completed all your business with Gringotts today. Unless there is something else you would like to do?"

"Yes please set up four trust funds for my unborn children. An amount of one thousand Galleons to be add every year." Ragnoc nodded as he wrote in his folder

"I'll see to it personally Lord Potter may your gold ever flow."

"And may your enemy's fall at your blade." Harry said as he stood up to leave Hermione, Susan, Alex, and Daphne surrounded his sides

"Lord Longbottom if you will wait a few minutes I will be right back with your title rings."

"Thank you Ragnoc."

A low grumbling sounded in the room making Harry look at three of his four brides "I think certain someone's are a little upset that they haven't been fed in a while." Harry said with a smile as the three mothers to be blushed.

"First stop is an early Dinner at the leaky cauldron." Remus said with a smile as everyone but Luna, Neville, Magnus, and Grant started to leave Alex waved at Grant as she walked out the door.

"Good bye Grant."

"Good bye Lady Alex. Lord Potter could you stay for a moment?"

Harry looked back at the man then nodded "I'll catch up with you lot." Harry said as his wives and family nodded then left closing the door behind them.

"First my Lord I want to express my sincerest…"

"You don't have to. I can tell that she means a lot to you."

Grant was a little surprised that Harry had interrupted him but let it slide as he nodded his covered head.

"She's the closest thing to a child of my own that I have ever known."

Harry nodded his head "I can't honestly say I would've done the same in your shoes but I can say I understand your thinking. If one of my Daughters was to marry a man whose life is filled with danger and death I'd want to make sure she was safe as well."

"Thank you. By the way she might not mention it but she has some allergy's mainly pollen and things like that so when it comes to romantic gestures I wouldn't suggest flowers unless they are Black Roses. They're her favorite."

"Thank you for the advice Grant." Harry said with a small grin as Ragnoc walked back into the room.

"Lord Potter will you be a witness to the bonding of Lord Longbottom and his intended?" Harry thought about it for a grand total of time it takes to blink an eye before he looked at his friends

"It would be my honor, but I think five other people should be here to witness as well. Lady Augustine Longbottom is the first that comes to mind."

Neville actually looked scared "Oh crap I don't know what she would've done if I forgot to make sure she was here!"

"You did forget you just had a good friend remind you before anything big happened." Harry said with a smile as he cast Prongs "Hermione, Daphne, Susan, and Alex you have been happily invite to the Bonding of Lord Neville Longbottom to his intended. Please return to the Gringotts conference room for the Ancient and most Noble Houses." Harry said to his Patronus as it nodded it's head then turned into a white ball as it flew out of the room.

"That's a nice trick." Neville said

"I decided to do a little extra reading on Patronus' and learned they could be used as messengers. All you have to do is be able to produce a corporeal form."

"Well that solves my problem." Neville said as pulled out his wand "_Expecto Patronum_" a silver bear came forward and stood in front of Neville "Lady Augustine Longbottom you are honorably invited to the bonding of Lord Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Please come to the Gringotts conference room for the Ancient and Noble Houses" the bear nodded as it followed Prongs example and flew out of the room as a small white ball.

"Now all we need to do is wait for your other guest to arrive." Harry said once the ball was out of sight Neville and Luna nodded and they both took a seat at the head of the conference room.

"While we wait Harry I believe today would also be a good day to reestablish the Brother in Arms oath between our two houses."

"I'm afraid you'll have to explain that to me Neville."

"It's basically an alliance between our houses swearing that we will help each other face the enemies of either house. In your case Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew being the biggest ones, while in my case it's Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry smiled as he realized that Neville was naming the three individuals responsible for the both of them to have never truly known their parents. "What exactly will I have to do?"

"You'll have to wait till after I claim lordship then we can make the Alliance official."

Harry nodded with a small smile on his face

"Uh oh that smile is there again." the voice of Remus Lupin said making the three teens turn towards the door.

"What do you have plan this time Harry?" Hermione asked as the group minus the Grangers, and Amelia Bones entered the room. At his confused look Remus said

"Hermione was able to convince her parents that it wasn't safe for them. Amelia is currently taking them to Number 12 where she will help recast the Fidelius once…"

"Daphne."

"…you've chosen a secret-keeper." Remus finished "Why…?"

"It's her house to." Harry said as he looked at Remus like it was an obvious thing. "Plus you forget that she has the most experience keeping something hidden and I wouldn't put it past her that she was a master of Occlumency." Harry said as he looked at his Slytherin bride.

"Since I was thirteen." Daphne said with a smile

"Each of the Ladies rings help protect their minds." Ragnoc said

"I didn't know that but it once again brings up the fact that Number 12 partially belongs to Daphne as well. As Lady of the house she should have the largest say in who can be there or not." Harry told the goblin.

"Not even married for a day and already he knows how to act. I'm starting to envy you four." Tonks said making Remus look at her surprised

"You wound me Dora!" Harry and Neville laughed at the sight.

"Careful Remus I just might swoop right in and steal her from you." Harry joked and winked at Tonks who winked back.

"I just might take you up on that Harry, but I'd have to get to know you better first."

Tonks said her voice changing to that of a southern belle

"Of course only the best for you my dear…"

"Alright that's enough!" Remus said as he gave Harry a good natured glare and produce a white glove "You would dare steal her away from me! You dishonor me you charlatan!" Remus then slapped Harry across that jaw with the glove

"Oh yeah?!" Harry said produced is own white glove and slapped Remus "En guard!" Harry called out as he held out his wand like a sword Remus crossed his own wand as the two began a mock duel with the two wands

"Ten Galleon's on Harry." Luna called out

"Twenty." Alex called out

"I'll take that bet." A new voice said that almost distracted the two as they continued to mock duel in front of the group.

"You backstabber I finally meet a woman that likes me as well and you try to steal her away!" Remus yelled with the same good natured glare on his face.

"Maybe you should've made your move sooner you mangy mutt then she wouldn't have had to wait for me to come along and save her from a live of loneliness." Harry baited as they continued to move across the room. The two traded banter and insult every once in a while a voice in the crowd would call out things like

"That's it Remus fight for your woman!"

"Atta boy Harry fight for her hand."

Tonks played along as well "Remus Harry please stop this it's too much for my little old heart."

Finally when it looked like Remus was getting tired Harry made his move and knocked the wand from Remus' hand. "Surrender now or lose your life as well as your love."

"There is no life without my Dora in it."

"As you wish Remus." Harry said as he pulled back his hand and made a thrusting movement with the wand into Remus' chest

"Oh!" Remus called out as he clenched his chest. Remus' knees hit the ground

"Treat her well or be cursed with my spirit haunting you to the end of your days." He whispered as he fell face first onto the ground.

"And now I claim my prize." Harry said as he turned towards Tonks.

"The man who would claim your hand has fallen by my blade you are now free to be with me my belle." Harry said with a small bow to Tonks

"Oh Harry. I'm so happy." Tonks said as she ran forward into Harry's arms

"Now my dear dear Dora we can make a new life for ourselves."

"My love I can hardly wait. What do you have planned for us?"

"First we shall be wed, and then when the corps on the plantation are good we will start a family."

"A boy with his father's eyes and determined face as well as my good nature."

"And a little girl as beautiful as her mother, with her father's hair color and sense of right and wrong."

"It sounds so beautiful my love."

"Then let us away and make it so my dear." Harry said as he turned the two of them and leaned Tonks back into the sailors kiss position and made it appear that he had stolen a kiss. As the two straightened up they were met with applause from the crowd they also heard a couple of whistles as Remus stood up and joined them the three grasped hands and bowed to the group.

"Ladies and Gentleman we hope you've enjoyed the show and can join us again. Next time we join the concurring hero a WW II soldier returning home from war to find a man trying to steal his home and wife." Harry said as the crowd applauded again.

"Bravo! Belissima!" The voices of Fred and Gorge call out as they whistled again. Harry could see that the twins were not the only newcomers an elderly woman with a stuffed vulture on her hat was clapping daintily

"I had no idea entertainment would be provided tonight." Lady Augustine Longbottom said.

"It was indeed a welcome addition to such an event." Minerva McGonagall said as Harry was able to see two more redheads one was balding while the other looked a little like the twins except for a couple of scars showing under his sleeves. Fred held up a piece of parchment

"Alright Charlie you owe Luna Ten Galleons and Alex Twenty. Magnus owes Grant Fifty Galleons, and Lady Augustine owes Dad Five Galleons, and Thirty to Professor McGonagall. Finally Bill was the big winner with a Seventy Galleon bet with young Draken."

Harry watched in amusement as the losers pulled out their money bags and paid the owed gold.

"Remus for shame being unable to defeat the one trying to steal your love." Charlie said as he gave Alex her gold.

"What can I say? I thought I had him a few times but he was ready for me."

"You lean a little when you're about to make a move." Harry said making both men look at him. "I figured it out when you made your first attempt to end it."

"Well what do you know? Harry adapted to your dueling style and turned it against you Remus." Tonks said as she gave Remus a quick kiss.

"Now that the show is over may we get down to business?" Ragnoc said with a look of amusement.

* * *

I decided that I needed to add something to brighten the mood of the story what with the constant reminder of traitors and such

Next time we delve deeper into just who the Hell is Alex Ravenwood and I'm happy to anounce that I have found a Beta in the form of Hawk Wood

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to everyone that has reviewed I would also like to thank my new Beta Hawk Wood for the help with my spelling and such however I am currently looking for a new Beta if interested send me a PM and I'll email the details to you

Now its been brought to my attention that I'm am starting to make Hermione into a background character and for that I appologize unfortunitely I was already more then half way throught this chapter before I could change anything about that however I was able to come up with a way to have a huge Harmione moment in chapter 12 so I hope you'll all bair with me till then.

Right first I don't own Harry Potter that right belongs to J.K and lets get back to Unexpected (Sorry about the reposting)

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Elsewhere, at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk thinking about what was salvageable in his plans for Dumbledore had finished talking to the newly awakened Weasley sibling he realized that Harry was more informed about his power then he originally thought. "If I can't get to him before he claims those titles then I have no choice but to find a way for the boy to give me control of all that gold."

Dumbledore popped in one of his lemon drops as he tried to complete his thoughts. "After that I need to get rid of those babies they could completely ruin everything. Harry will try and live to make sure he can be a father to them but if he were to lose them then the grief would be enough to make him beg for Tom to kill him. I may even have to rid the world of those insufferable know-it-all mothers to be. If they hadn't insisted on Harry being in the room I could've talked them out of having the children or at least placed the imperious curse on them forcing them to undergo the procedure. Even if it meant going to a Muggle Doctor."

Dumbledore paused "First I'll get rid of the Mudblood Granger and her little girl. Their deaths alone will be enough to insure that Harry is willing to die. I just need to find a way…oh course."

Albus said as he pulled out a bottle of mead, the same one that was originally mean to kill him, "Just one taste of this will send the two of them six feet under as long as no Bezoar is around to save their lives. Even then, the baby would still most likely perish. Since Harry knows that Draco Malfoy sent me this mead, Harry will assume that Tom is the one responsible for their deaths and be ready for me to come in and persuade him to hunt for the last Horcruxes alone so that he can rid the world of Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort. Then after I hear about him destroying the last of them I make it look like Tom has killed the other two. The loss of them will make Harry lose all hope and when the time comes for him to face Tom alone he will willingly go to his death. In his will he will name the Weasley family as his sole beneficiaries who will make a generous donation to the school believing that to have been part of Harry's final wishes. I will have found this potion before all of that making sure that the plan goes completely right." He placed a vial on his desk

"Now all I need to do is bring Minerva on my side again. She won't do so willingly guess, I'll have to do the same as last time and make her. Although I'm not sure how powerful I can make the _Imperious_ in my state. Severus will be credited with the creation of the potion after I implant it into his mind. Now it will all be a matter of time." The old man stood up from his desk and walked into his quarters unaware of a small crack sound in his office.

In another part of the castle a lanky redhead was pacing in front of a pretty young redheaded woman "Damn that Potter I can't believe he didn't get into any form of trouble for that stunt against us!" both had been in the hospital wing earlier thanks to every member of their house jinxing them into an almost comatose state.

"Because he wasn't even in the room at the time of the others' attack. I can't believe you spilled out everything in front of all of them! Then to make matters worse you tell them that Dumbledore was involved as well!"

"He was! He helped Mum come up with the plan. He even helped her keep it hidden from Dad, Bill, Charlie, and the Twins! Only Percy you and I were involved. That Git of a brother of ours was supposed to be something like a big brother to Harry but he failed his part, I was succeeding. I would've done it sooner if that uppity Mudblood hadn't gotten involved! And you were supposed to be making him fall head over heels for you. Where was that potion you've been slipping him?!"

"His magic was fighting it. I was close to breaking him. I would've had him by the Quidditch final, then it wouldn't have been long for me to be Lady Potter and pregnant with the Potter heir using all the money and fame for my better use for as long as possible! If only that mutt of a godfather hadn't left a marriage contract for him to fulfill. It wouldn't have been so hard to do, and to make things worse, he had to go and get engaged to the Slytherin Ice Queen, who would've had Harry given the antidote freeing him of my control!"

"Dumbledore will figure out something I'll bet he's already working on a way to make sure we at least get the Potter Fortune." Ron said

"I swear if Percy and I hadn't been watching over you the entire time you would've blabbed the plan to Potter or that Mudblood years ago. How could you even allow such a friendship to start between them?!"

"I'm not the one who wanted to go and save her worthless life from a Mountain Troll!"

"No but you went along and helped him!"

"Yeah, because Dumbledore sent me a message! He said that when that stuttering bastard made his move I was to stick to Harry's side the entire time!"

"Wait! Dumbledore knew that the Troll was going to be released into the castle?"

"Of course he did. What doesn't he know about what goes on here? I'll bet you anything we're not the only people reporting to him about Potters movements. Snape definitely tells Dumbledore everything he reads from Potters mind."

"Do you know who his other spy is?"

"No."

"Then what good are you?!"

"Oy! It was more than you knew just a second ago!" Ron's shouting covered the sound of an apparation crack.

Back at Gringotts "I Lord Neville Frank Longbottom do solemnly swear to honor, and love Luna Abigail Lovegood to the end of my days and hereby name her Lady Luna Longbottom. So mote it be."

Everyone clapped and cheered for the couple when "Deputy Mistress." a small voice called out in the conference room turning everyone attention towards it.

An unknown house elf was standing in the room "Yes Tiny what is it?" Minerva McGonagall asked of the little elf.

"Tiny has brought the viewing orbs as requested."

"Thank you Tiny, and nice work on slipping them the potions." Tiny bowed as she set down two white orbs Harry thought they looked like the Prophecy sphere from the Department of Mysteries except the smoke like substance inside was more white then grey.

"Professor why did you have those brought to you?" Daphne asked looking at the Deputy Headmistress.

"I asked a few of the Hogwarts house elves to watch certain people at the school. In shifts, of course. I also had them slip those individuals a potion that makes them want to speak their thoughts out loud." Minerva said the last part with a small smile playing on her face both Harry and Daphne however stared at her with new adoration.

"Professor that is…!"

"Brilliant! I'll also bet that these can be considered…!"

"As legal confessions since technically no witch or wizard was involved in collecting them!"

"Which means we've got those…" Harry paused looking at Hermione "…scumbags right where we want them!" Hermione smiled at him realizing he had stopped himself from cussing just by looking at her while everyone else just looked between Harry and Daphne like there were a part of some big tennis game.

"Do they do that often?" Tonks asked Susan

"Once or twice." she answered with a smile.

"It nice to see how close all of you are." Alex said but Harry could hear some of the hurt in her voice.

"We've known each other since we were eleven years old, Alex, where as we've only met you today." Harry said as he walked up to her and took her hand in his "We've all had time to get used to one another. Daphne and I share the same clever/devious mindset." Harry said as he looked at his first wife to see her smiling a little. "Susan and I share a great sense of loyalty towards those that show it back." Susan beamed at that. "And Hermione not only helped me through school, but she was my truest friend. No matter what has happened in my life I have always been able to count on her support through it." Harry said as he looked Alex in the eye while behind him Hermione was bushing a little bit. "I didn't admit to her that I loved her until after an incident in Ancient Runes that created the baby growing in her belly as well as Susan's and Daphne's."

_"Come to think of it I still haven't said the words to her."_ Harry thought as he looked at the ground shaking his head. He also noticed that his newest wife had a look in her eye like she was trying to truly understand everything he was saying.

"Alex, it's perfectly natural to feel the way you are because you accepted that you'd have to share me, but you didn't think any of my other future wives would get to know me either, then to find out that I've spent years with each of them. Chose them. You're feeling something I know all too well."

"And what's that?" She asked a tear starting to form in her eye.

"Cheated." Harry said looking her right in her Green/Blueish eyes.

"Harry will you let me see?" Alex asked which made Harry look at her in confusion "I have an ability that allows me to see into another's mind while I hold their face and look them in the eye. Will you let me see your life so I don't feel like this anymore?"

Harry forced himself not to shiver as he said "How exactly does your ability work?"

"A lot like Legilimency, except without the pain that goes with it."

"How?"

Alex smiled as she lifted her hands and placed them onto the sides of his head the bottom of her hands touching the frames of his glasses. "I promise this won't hurt and I won't share anything I learn unless you say it is okay."

Harry took a deep breath that he let out in a sigh, "Alright but just this once. I've grown to hate the feeling of someone intruding in my mind."

Alex smiled, "We should kneel on the ground just in case." Harry nodded as the two felt their knees touch the ground. "Just look me in the eye and you'll know when it's started when you start seeing memories flash before your eyes." Harry nodded as he prepared himself "Everyone, whatever it may look like is happening to us don't break the connection. If you do you could possibly cause some serious damage to both our psyches." Everyone could feel the truth in her words.

"Okay. Just breathe, Lord Ravenwood, and we'll get started." Harry took one last deep breath before the room seemed to darken then bright memories like what you would see in a Pensieve only faster.

Everything was showing before him the day he was born and being placed in his mother's arms while his father stood nearby with the largest smile ever on his face. Next a scene with Sirius, and Remus playing with a few months old Harry while James and Lily stood nearby laughing and smiling. This was followed with his second Halloween night, the very same night he watched his mother die in front of him. The first time he had ever laid eyes on Voldemort. Harry watched as years of his life passed before him, everything even the more private moments he had had with Daphne earlier in the day.

Alex had been right this was nothing like Legilimency. This didn't feel anything like an invasion of the mind until she got to the parts that Harry never wanted anyone to see. Before his eyes he again watched as Cedric was killed, he watched Sirius fall through that veil, but it wasn't just the sight of all the things he had lost or moments that he remembered feeling great pain his emotions were going haywire as well. It was then that he realized that Alex wasn't just seeing everything she was experiencing it as if she had been there everything the torture sessions the feeling of loss, and the hopelessness that he had sometimes felt while living with the Dursleys.

Hermione watched this happen and as she watched the tears fall from Alex's clouded eyes she knew that Alex was seeing the parts of Harry's life that he had kept secret from everyone. Every once in a while she would hear a small cry escape both of them from the sound she knew it had to be a painful part of his past. She watched as Alex seemed to shake with sadness in many parts _"Whatever she's doing I hope it helps him."_ she thought. Hermione turned to see that both Susan and Daphne looked ready to interfere should the need arise. It wasn't until both cried out in pain that Hermione realized that Alex wasn't just seeing the events she was feeling them with Harry she was living the worst moments of his life. _"She might be the one to truly understand him."_ She thought as she watched what appeared to be a blue ring of magic surround the two of them.

"What's happening?"

Harry had just relived the pain from removing the Horcrux and this time he didn't hold back the cry of pain. Now he was seeing another life before his eyes he knew it wasn't his because the baby that he was seeing place into a different set of arms was wrapped in a pink blanket _"This is Alex's life!"_ he mentally screamed. He watched as Alex got to spend three wonderful years with her parents, her mother spending the night telling her stories about the kind of man her husband was going to be. Only to have her life darken with an automobile crash taking her mother away from her and her father. How she watched her Dad break down and cry when he got the news the sadness and confusion that was inside of her the day they buried Marie Ravenwood _"Why are they putting mommy in the ground?"_ he heard making him jump a little. Harry just thought it was a figment of his imagination until when he watched John Ravenwood try to solder on for his daughter. _"He's so sad."_ a little voice said. _"I can hear the thoughts that went through her head at the time."_ Harry watched as Alex went through the Salem Institute for Magical Beings, the American version of Hogwarts. He watched her have as semi normal life except for Grant's introduction. At first the man scared the daylights out of Alex but over time she began to see him as a giant teddy bear.

As Harry watched everything in her life, Harry couldn't help but feel a little envious of the normalcy of it all. He didn't even realize that they were catching up with one another until the memories started to fade until the last one of their first kiss seemed surrounded in white light next thing he knew was he was looking into a blurry version of Alex's eyes. He raised his hand and started to use his thumb to clean off the tears from her face

"Harry?" a voice asked but Harry ignored it as he took both of her hands in his and brought them onto his lap.

Alex seemed to wake up and she rushed to bury herself in his chest. Harry just held her as the two of them both tried to process everything they had seen. Harry started to run his hands through her hair trying to help. Both were unaware of the others in the room start to leave to give then some privacy the last one to leave was Susan as she walked up to Harry and whispered in his ear

"She needs you tonight more than I do." Harry only acknowledged by nodding. Harry just held his bride as she started to calm down regain herself

"No one should have had to live like that." Alex said. Harry could only imagine what part she was talking about. "Harry, I'm surprised you still care enough to want to help people after everything you've been through."

"I wouldn't be me if I just gave up. Alex you saw that I haven't had much in my life but what little good there has been I've grasped with two hands and held onto for dear life. It's helped me get by it also helped me realize that I don't want others to go through those same things if I can help it."

Alex looked up from his chest and gently kissed his lips this time Harry wasn't so hesitant returning the kiss having now seen her entire world played out for him to see, and she had seen his. Their very souls had been laid bare before them.

"Harry."

"Yes Alex?"

"When the time comes please be as loving and gentle with me as possible?"

"Of course love."

"Thank you."

"You realize of course…?"

"That I didn't need to ask? Yes, I did, but I wanted to hear the words from you. Just because a woman knows something doesn't mean she doesn't want to hear it every once in a while."

Harry smiled "I could live to be as old as Dumbles and I still would never understand the mind of a woman. You and Hermione I get…kinda."

Alex laughed a little at his words.

"But you're right a person needs to hear things every once in a while to make themselves feel better."

"You also…"

"Yes I am aware that you're not ready for that step yet." Harry said laughing a little bit as he ran his hands through her hair. "Come on if we want to have anything to eat with the rest of the group we'd better go and find them, but I think it'll be okay for us to make a few stops along the way."

Alex looked at him in confusion as Harry stood up then offered his hand to her.

"Let me show you Diagon Alley and everything it has to offer."

Alex smiled as Harry lifted her off the ground then led her outside of the bank to see the Alley that he had spent part of the summer before third year living next to. Harry walked around with Alex so she could actually see the stores from his memories but like the summer before school, the place was almost deserted

"To see a place that was once so full of life to be so empty is sad."

"It's almost like he's already taken their hope away from them." Harry said as they passed a boarded up Ollivander's wand shop.

Alex nodded but paused as she grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him over to Magical Menagerie the same animal shop where Hermione had purchased Crookshanks.

"I've always liked looking at pet stores." Alex said with a smile.

"Because you always wanted a cat but your Dad never let you purchase one because he doesn't like them." Harry said making Alex look back at him in surprise.

"You paid attention to that little detail?"

"To all of them actually," Harry said with a smile. Alex beamed as the two of them walked into the store.

"I'm sorry dears were about to…" the woman behind the counter started to say before she turned to see the two of them.

"We won't be long just a quick look at your cat selection." Harry said with a fake smile the woman was gaping at him which could only mean he had yet again been recognized only difference this time was he had a young woman on his arm.

"Of course, Mr. Potter, take all the time you need."

"Thank you very much." Harry said as he led Alex past some of the animals towards the cats.

"I take it you don't like you celebrity status."

"Correct. I'm famous for something I didn't even remember happening till a few minutes ago."

"You also never wanted any of this all you want if a nice life with a family of your own."

"Yep. Well I guess that part will come later in life after the world is once again safe from people like Tom, Bellatrix, and Lucius." Alex smiled as the two of them walked around the shop arm in arm.

* * *

R&R

I hope this also helps some people understand how Ron was able to keep his mouth shut for six years then lose it.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry that it took so long but with starting a new job the Frankenstorm and other bull I've almost never had the time.

Still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested (Please contact)

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Harry awoke early the next day to a small tuff of black hair near his nose and what looked like a white blob sitting on his chest. Harry reached over and grabbed his glasses once everything was cleared up he realized that the blob was a white kitten _"Oh that's right."_ he thought as he remembered purchasing little Snowflower for Alex at Magical Menagerie once she gushed at the sight of the little fuzz ball. Alex was lying on his shoulder her arm around the section between he pecks and stomach and one of her legs overlaying one of his she was wearing a modest sleeping gown Harry could see her raven ring on her hand. As he lay there he thought back to last night as Harry, Hermione, Susan, Daphne, and Alex all entered into McGonagall's office through the fireplace after checking the map to make sure the coast was clear all five of them walked to the seventh floor and waited as Daphne opened the room of requirement. Alex was holding Snowflower in a carrier as she looked all over the loft like room "This is amazing!" she cried out once she had gotten over the shock everyone else just smiled at her they all saw a fourth room next to Susan's.

"That's our room Alex. Then going from the left are the rooms I share with Susan, Daphne, and Hermione."

"I'm guessing that also the room that Snowflower will…?" She started to ask until she saw Hermione's ginger cat Crookshanks "Oh…I guess Snow won't be as lonely as I though." Alex said making Harry and Hermione smile as Crookshanks started padding around the room looking for attention.

As Harry was in the kitchen making tea and a snack for three individuals Daphne was the first to ask Alex about her life. "So what part of America did you grow up in?"

"Mainly New York but sometimes Dad's job took him to different parts."

"What does your Dad do for a living?"

"He's works for the biggest potion supplies company in American. Mainly his job was too got to area's where store fronts or offices were starting and he would stay there until the branch was up and running almost flawlessly."

"So you know a lot about potions?"

"Not really. I can't stand the subject to be honest."

That comment made Harry burst into laughter as he brought a tea tray into the room. "See not everyone has the patients for potions." The entire night passed then by like that everyone talking about themselves trying to better know one another questions asked and answered Harry even learned a few things he thought he already knew.

For instance he learned that Susan's dream job was actually to one day become the head of Hufflepuff house like her favorite teacher however she would prefer to teach something like Ancient Runes instead of Herbology, Daphne dreams of becoming a potions mistress and maybe even taking over for Slughorn once he decided to retire again, Susan was the only one that wasn't surprised that Harry said that he wanted to teach either Defense or Charms, Alex smiled when she heard that and said she was working on getting a mastery in Charms. Hermione as it turns out wanted to teach Transfiguration under Professor McGonagall

"Harry if anyone could break the jinx around the Defense post it's you." Daphne said with a smile once they had all finished Alex looked confused at her statement.

"Every year we've had new professors. What's the score now?" Susan asked no one in particular

"Quirrell killed, Lockheart hit with a memory charm, Professor Lupin resigned, Moody locked in a trunk for seven months, and let's not forget Umbitch worse teacher in the entire universe trampled by centaurs. Kinda makes you wonder what is going to happen to Snape." Harry said counting off on his hands.

"'Umbitch'?"

"Dories Umbridge AKA Umbitch as a few of us like to call her except for a precious few that were call the inquisitor squad. Her idea of teaching involved nothing but reading from a book, and any and all offences against her was handled with punishments against the Geneva Convention. Blood quills that made permanent marks." For evidence Harry showed her the scars on the back of his hand "I got these for trying to tell the world the truth about the danger it was in."

"She was also ready to torture him to try and get the location of Dumbledore when he was a fugitive. Harry was talking to his Godfather who was actually a fugitive but she truly believed Harry knew where Dumbledore was." Hermione said in a tone that left little doubt on her feelings towards the woman.

Alex started to stir as Harry looked and realized that he had been running his hands threw her short brown hair. Harry could've sworn that while he was doing this he heard what sounded like purring from Alex "I could get use to waking up like this." she said with a small smile as she looked up at him.

"I don't know. I could've done without the ball of fuzz on my chest." Harry said as they both looked at Snowflower who also just kept snoozing away Alex laughed.

"She likes you. That's cute."

"Eh…I'm more of a dog person to be honest."

Alex looked at him in shock. "How can you like something that would slobber allover you in a heartbeat?"

"Least they don't sleep on you that all I'm saying. Plus to be honest it's also because of Sirius."

"Your Godfather?"

"That's him. He was an unregistered animagus he could turn into a grim."

"Ah a large black dog. No wonder you like mutts."

Harry laughed "Dad was an animagus as well. He turned into a stag he had the nickname Prongs while Sirius was called Padfoot and Remus was Moony."

"Antlers, the bottom of a dog's foot, and werewolf?"

"Yep. I wonder what my form will be."

"Guess we won't know until you try to master that form of magic."

"Guess so. What do you think it will be?"

"To be honest it could be many things. I not trying to get my hopes up."

"Hey when you start training to transform like that could I join you?"

"Sure. It can be our little thing since Hermione, Susan, and Daphne won't risk the babies to learn such a feat." Alex smiled at that. "However right now we should focus on getting ready for classes it is Monday after all."

"Right Professor McGonagall said I should stick with you today since I'm not actually a student here."

"Sounds like Minnie." Harry said making Alex look at him in surprise. "I heard Professor Sprout call her that when they thought I couldn't hear them." He said with a smile as he lifted Snowflower off of his chest and onto one of the pillows by his head. "She can sleep here from now on since you seem to like to use me as a pillow."

"You're very comfy."

Harry smiled as he kissed her hair "We need to get ready Mrs. Ravenwood."

Alex felt a pleasant shiver run down her spine as he said those words. "Don't do that…"

"What call you Mrs. Ravenwood?"

Alex felt the shiver again this time it was a little stranger "Harry…"

"Yes Mrs. Ravenwood?"

"Please it feels…"

"Like this?" Harry said as he gave her a passionate kiss that curled her toes while he ran his right hand down her spine while his left went behind her neck and pulled her in close to his body. The two continued to kiss until the need to breath over powered them as Harry pulled back and saw Alex with a dazed look in her eyes. Harry smiled as he kissed her forehead and slowly walked into the bathroom before he heard Alex yell out "That was so unfair!"

Harry laughed as he closed the door behind him and undressed to take a shower. After everyone was dressed and ready the four students along with Alex grabbed were bags and headed down to the Grand Hall for breakfast. As soon as the five of them walked into the room the morning talking stopped as everyone turned towards them Harry sighed remembering this type of thing happening in the past. Hermione grabbed his right hand and gave it a squeeze as the two of them lead their group over towards an open spot at the Gryffindor table before Neville handed him the _Daily Prophet_ on the front page was the title

**_Boy-Who-Lived Marries!_**

**_Written by Agatha Martin_**

Harry sighed as he handed he showed the front page to his wives and the read aloud for them to hear.

_According to sources inside of Gringotts bank Harry Potter was seen running into the bank with three young unknown women all of whom ran as if You-Know-Who himself was after them. Not long after witnesses clam to see Potter with the young aid of the Noble House's. Although no one is aware of what took place hours later the newly appointed Lord Potter left the bank in the company of an unknown witch both wearing wedding bands on their right hands. Has the Boy-Who-Lived found love? More on page 15._

Harry unfolded the paper to see a moving picture of Alex and him as they walked hand in hand down Diagon Ally both of their wedding rings sparkling at certain points when the sun was right. Harry decided that he wasn't going to let things get out of hand like they had in the past as he stood up on the bench along the Gryffindor table. Harry stood up and held the paper up for all of them to see

"It seems for the first time the _Prophet_ got something right. I am indeed a married man…" Harry paused as he heard many people gasping and start to ask questions Harry raised his arms up and waited for silence. "…I'd like to introduce you all to Lady Alex Ravenwood my wife."

Harry said as he extended his hand down to Alex and helped her stand next to him. Alex smiled at the crow and said "I thank you all for a splendid welcome."

Harry smiled at her words as she stepped off "I also would like to introduce Lady Susan Peverell my second wife." Susan stepped up and waved before she jumped down.

"Lady Daphne Black." Daphne stood up next to him and smiled before she hopped down. "And finally Lady Hermione Potter." Hermione had a blush on her face as she stood next to Harry. "Which means I am officially Lord Harry Potter-Peverell-Black-Ravenwood hair by blood to the Potter and Peverell families, the Black family through my Godfather Lord Sirius Orion Black, and finally the Ravenwood family through a wedding contract between them and the Potters." Harry smiled when he saw not only a few of the Slytherins but Dumbledore flinch at the names.

"The Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom stands with Lord Potter." Neville said as he grasped Luna's hand "As stated by Lord and Lady Longbottom." Luna smiled as she lifted both her and Neville's hand into the air for all to see their rings.

"Should anyone choose to attempt to harm any of my wives as well as either Lord or Lady Longbottom I will hold it as an attack against myself and will deal with it thusly." Harry said as he hopped down as took a seat to eat breakfast Hermione sat down on his right while Alex sat on his left and Susan and Daphne sat down across from him. As Hermione brought her glass up to her lips she caught the smell of orange juice which made her stomach turn and almost made her gag.

"Alright there babe?" Harry asked smiling at her scrunched up face

"Ugh I can't stand the smell of this." Hermione said as she pushed her glass away

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with it love look." Harry said as he raised up her glass to his nose and smelled it "See nothing wrong." Harry said as he took a deep drink from her glass as he set it down on the table did he realize something was wrong "That's not orange juice that's…" Harry gasped in pain as he gripped his chest

"Harry?" Hermione asked in confusion as Harry fell backwards out of his chair and hit the ground hard "Harry!" Hermione yelled as she jumped down to kneel down next to him, and lifted his head into her lap. "Harry what's wrong?!"

"Mead…poison…" Harry breathed out as he tried to breath his heart was starting to slow down and he could feel a part of himself start to panic. "Mione…look…at me."

Hermione grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes "What is it Harry?"

"I…Love…You. I never…said it…to you. I just…wanted you to…know it before…" Harry felt his heart starting to stop

"Hermione give him this quick!" Daphne yelled as she threw a yellow stone towards the frantic young woman as she forced the Bezoar down Harry's throat. Harry shivered as the stone passed his throat but a part of himself started to go dark "I love you Mione." he said one more time before he passed out in her arms.

"Madame Pomfrey!"

A voice yelled out as Snape and the Healer appeared and checked his vital signs "Lady Black I commend you for thinking a head enough to carry a Bezoar around with you." the healer said "He's weak but he'll be alright in time." Poppy Pomfrey said as she conjured up a stretcher when the doors to the grand hall burst open and Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin, and Tonks came running into the room followed by Kingsley Shackalbolt.

Remus and Tonks immediately went to Harry's side while Madam Bones and Kingsley walked to the front of the room and stood in front of Dumbledore "Albus Dumbledore as head of the DMLE I am placing you under arrest for multiple counts of conspiracy to murder of the Lady of an Ancient and Noble, and attempted poisoning of a Lord of four Ancient and Noble Households." the entire Grand Hall was silent.

"My dear Amelia…" Madam Bones wouldn't hear it as she held up a memory orb and showed a hologram of Dumbledore in his office _"First I'll get rid of the Mudblood Granger and her little girl. They're death alone will be enough to insure that Harry is willing to die. I just need to find a way…oh course." Albus said as he pulled out a bottle of mead the same one that was originally mean to kill him "Just one taste of this will send the two of them six feet under as long as no Bezoar is around to save their lives. Even then the baby would still most likely parish…" _the hologram faded as the memory orb deactivated.

"I believe that will suffice to what evidence we could possibly have to sagest such a thing? But this does remind me of an addition charge conspiracy to murder the unborn child of Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black-Ravenwood, and Lady Hermione Jane Potter." Dumbledore stood up only to have every wand in the room pointed at him teachers & students of all ages every one of them looking at him in disgust even the Slytherins. "By Order of the Ministry of Magic hand over your wand and surrender yourself or we will take you by force."

Dumbledore looked around him the man was a great duelist but even he wasn't strong enough to take on hundreds of people all at once "Fawkes!" the man called out hoping to use the Phoenix to escape a second time however the red majestic bird did not appear. When the bird never showed itself Dumbledore looked defeated "…Very well I'll go quietly." he slowly reached into his robes and pulled out his old wand and handed it to Amelia.

Amelia nodded as she secured the wand and Kingsley placed magic reducing manacles on his wrist Amelia walked over to Ron and Ginny "Ronald and Ginnerva Weasley you are also under arrest for line theft from Lord Potter's accounts." Ron looked completely shocked as did Ginny but before either of them could say a word Remus took away their wands away from them. Tonks pulled out a pair of manacles and placed them under arrest as soon as more Auror's walk into the room and marched them plus Dumbledore out with Kingsley leading the headmaster out of the hall.

"Lady Potter care to explain what happened here?"

"When I smelled what was supposed to be orange juice in my goblet I felt a little morning sickness and pushed the goblet away… Harry laughed a little at my reaction…picked up the goblet and…he took a drink from it." Hermione paused and took a couple deep breaths to calm herself. "After he set the goblet down he had a look of confusion on his face them he gripped his heart like he was in great pain…" Hermione tried to finish but when she opened her mouth nothing came out.

"Seeing him in pain Hermione first tried to ask what was wrong until Harry fell back and hit the ground. While she was trying to help him Daphne reached into her bag and threw her a Bezoar and yelled at Hermione to shove it down his throat." Alex finished for her when it looked like she wasn't able to finish. Hermione looked at her with a grateful expression Alex nodded as Amelia nodded as well and said.

"It seems that Lord Potter even unknowingly was adamant towards protecting you and your daughter."

Hermione placed her hand on her stomach "He's always wanted a family." Hermione said as she sat down next to Harry and pulled his hand into her lap and started rubbing the back with her thumb.

"I think it would be best to leave her alone with Harry for a while." Remus whispered to Daphne, Susan, and Alex.

All three nodded their heads as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand at the stretcher she had conjured and made it bigger "Lady Potter if you'd please move and sit on one end of the stretcher?" Hermione nodded as she sat on the larger medical carrier. Poppy swished and flicked her wand in a familiar motion as Harry rose from the ground and moved towards Hermione. As the Healer lowered her patient Hermione laid his head in her lap and gently ran her hand through his hair.

"Lady Potter I'm assigning Auror Tonks and your former Defense Professor Remus Lupin as your personal body guards for the day they will stand outside of the Hospital Wing and only allow myself and those I've cleared through." Hermione didn't show any sign that she had heard Amelia except for a small moment when her eyes focused on Amelia instead of Harry and back again. Amelia nodded her head to Pomfrey as the Healer waved her wand and followed after her patient and his wife.

Hermione just sat there moving her fingers through his messy locks not caring about how much time had pasted or anything like that about an hour after she had first started did she realized that it was more of a way to comfort herself them Harry. "Of all the times I mentally bagged for you to say those words to me…you say them when you think you're dying. I swear Harry Potter if I didn't love you so much I'd strangle you…I still might one of these days. Though I am happy to hear you say it I just wish you had said it during our wedding…"

"…I would've preferred to say it after a proper ceremony instead of our rushed one." Hermione almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Harry's week voice out of the blue.

"Don't do that to Megan and me!" She yelled trying to get her heart to slow down

"Sorry love."

"I forgive you. This time."

Harry smiled his eyes were still closed his head trying to nozzle up to her body.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to run your hand through my hair again…I quite enjoyed it. No one has ever done something like that for me before." Hermione smiled though he didn't see it as she started to run her hand through his hair yet again.

"I like being this close to my daughter." Harry said after a few minutes had passed.

Hermione smiled "Figured it out when you rubbed up against me?"

"Yep. Though if your legs get tired let me know it's important that you keep up good blood circulation."

"Oh. And where did you hear that?"

"When I couldn't sleep last night I started to ready a parenting book that the ROR provided for me."

"You were…"

"Reading last night so that I would be better prepared to help all of you through this."

"That's very sweet of you Harry."

"I want to be a good father."

"You already are." Harry's eyebrow rose at the statement "Yesterday you were worried that Susan, Daphne, and me weren't eating enough. And today though you tried to sound like you were teasing I know you were worried when I almost threw up."

"You've always been important to me Mione I don't know what I'd do without you in my life."

"I know and ever since you tried to be friendly towards me you've been very important to me as well. I didn't realize I'd fallen for you till the end of third year after that ride on Buckbeak."

"Before or after you were able to open your eyes?"

Hermione slapped the top of his head "Ow." Harry said in a stoic voice.

"Not all of us love to be up in the air like that. Any way it was during the ride when you would turn back to look at me every once in a while just to check on me. I don't know why but every time you did that it made my heart flutter."

Harry smiled "I didn't realize it was love until I remembered how jealous of Victor I was during the ball. The idea of you being with someone else just…"

"Feels like your heart has been ripped out?"

Harry nodded as he turned slightly and brought his right hand up and started to rub her abdomen "It's thanks to you baby girl that the two of us are together." Harry said in a voice that reminded Hermione of milk chocolate.

"Our little miracle…Mum always called children miracles I think I know why now." Hermione said as she placed her hand on his and rubbed her belly as well.

"I like that. Megan Minerva Potter our little miracle." Harry kissed her nonexistent belly "Thank you for helping your Mum and Dad wake up. Thanks to you little one I can tell your Mum how much I love her whenever I want to."

"And I can finally open up to your Dad about the way I feel about him."


	13. Chapter 13

First off I don't own HP that right belongs to JK

second dumbledore no longer holds the elder wand look back in chapters three or four to find out what happened to it.

Finally big warning this is mainly a lemons chapter between Harry and Hermione anyone who doesn't want to see that skip this chapter and we'll see you in chapter 14

"And...here we...go" Joker the Dark Knight

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

"You should get back to sleep Harry." Hermione said when she felt Harry's hand start to slow down and almost stop rubbing the spot where their daughter was.

"I will, but first I want to ask you something Mione?"

"Okay."

"Will you stay with me? I want to sleep with you in my arms again. Just like before we found out about Megan, James, Sirius, and Lily."

Hermione smiled "I did like waking up with you spooning with me." Harry gave a small smirk to show he heard her before his breathing calmed down again. Hermione smiled as she lifted his head and laid down with her back pressed against Harry who wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush to him. One of Harry's hands rested on Megan and the other just below her breast Hermione smiled as she felt his warm breath on her neck as she laid there the emotional draining aspect of the day hit her and she slowly fell asleep in her husband's arms.

This was the scene that Poppy Pomfrey walked into as she came to check on Harry to see his progress she smiled when she saw the young couple spooning together and ran back into her office to grab a camera to show Minnie and Pom later. _"I made a killing off of these two, and just like Lily and James they didn't truly show their feeling till sixth year."_ Poppy walked away but not before running a quick scan of Harry's health _"Looks like the Bezoar took care of everything a few days in here and he'll be right as rain. I really should just hang a sign over that bed stating that it belongs to him."_ Poppy smiled as she walked back into her office.

When Harry opened his eyes again he was covered in a sea of brown hair it wasn't until he caught the smell of lavender that his mind started to wake up. _"Hermione."_ He thought as he brushed some hair aside and kissed her neck. Hermione moaned at the feeling of his lips on her neck making Harry smile as he kissed his way up her neck along her face before turning her face to kiss her on the lips. Hermione responded almost instantly and returned the kiss before Harry broke it leaving her with a pouting face

"Harry…"

"I don't think Madam Pomfrey would like to see us making out in her hospital wing."

Hermione smiled as she took out her wand and waved it around a few times "Now we've got nothing to worry about." she said as she turned in his arms and kissed the man she loves with a passion. Harry smiled against her lips as he felt Hermione's hands start to take off his robe and tie

"Someone is a little anxious?" Harry teased Hermione just smirked as she removed his tie.

"Every single time I try something we're always interrupted. I don't plan to let that happen now." Harry smiled as he reached to help her once both were in nothing but their under garments Harry pushed Hermione onto the bed and started to kiss her. After he broke the kiss Harry started to kiss her along her jaw and down her neck sucking on her pulse point making Hermione moan at the feeling of his lips on her neck again. This time nipping on the pulse point making Hermione gasp "You like it when I do that don't you?" Harry said his voice dripping with lust and love Hermione shivered at the sound of it Harry started running his fingertips along her body ghosting the feeling of them on her skin. Hermione moaned at the feeling

"Harry please…"

"Please what love?" Harry said as he kissed the tops of her breast

"Please touch me." she begged as Harry smiled and reached behind her and unclasped her bra freeing her breast for him to see. Hermione bet the warmth of his breath on her nipples and shivered at the feeling she started to move her arms forward to cross her chest to cover them but was stopped by Harry's hands. "You're beautiful Mione." Hermione blushed at his words but allowed him to tease her nipple with his fingertips

"Harry…" Hermione moaned at the feeling

"You've wanted me to do this for so long haven't you?" Harry said as he lifted her up a little and sat down behind her. Her back pressed him his chest and started to cup her right breast with his hand slowly fondling it in his hand Hermione gasped at the feeling and wanted to move her hand to cup and tease the other breast but as soon as she tried "Keep them at your side." Harry ordered in husky voice that made Hermione compile without a second thought.

"You've teased this body plenty of times." Harry whispered in her ear as his left hand moved up her body and cupped her breast both hand started to tweak her nipples making her moan at the feeling. "You've done this to yourself thinking of me haven't you?"

Harry looked at her face to see her blush but gently pulled on her nipples making Hermione gasp as she cried out "Yes! Yes I have!"

Harry smiled then decided to play with her mind a little. "You've dreamed of me fondling you. Haven't you?" Harry said as he continued to play with her breast he could feel her start to squirm under his hands "Yes." "Even when you entertained the idea of being in a relationship with Ron you continued to think of me every night when you teased these beautiful mounds of flesh." Harry lightly tugged on her nipples stretching them out the back of Hermione's head touch Harrys shoulder as she moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure she was gripping the bed frame tightly trying to stop herself from touching herself. Harry saw a little wet spot starting to form in her panties a smirked as he said "You naughty girl you've always wanted me to do this to you. Haven't you?" releasing her nipples making her moan at the loss of his touch.

"Answer me Hermione!" Harry's demanding voice said as he light smacked her right breast her back arched away from him as she moaned at the stinging feeling and said in a lust filled voice "Yes! Oh God yes! Yes!" Harry smirked again as he called out "Dobby." the little elf appear but before either he or Hermione could say a single thing "Take both Lady Potter, and I to her bedroom. After wards come back and collect our things I'll have a note for you to give Pomfrey." Dobby nodded as he grabbed both of them by the arm and apperated them to a room with a book case on one wall that made Harry smile. Dobby left in a hurry as Harry grabbed a spare pen and wrote out a quick message and left it on the table as Harry looked at a bare chested Hermione seeing that her breast was a little red from his slap but didn't let it slow his lust for her.

"Lay down on the bed." Hermione shivered at the command and complied Dobby cracked in a moment later laying down their possessions as Harry threw him a few coins and the note. Without saying a word Dobby left Harry then turned towards his wife who gasped at the predatory look in his eyes. _"This is what Daphne experienced when he kissed her in the kitchen. The intensity of those eyes…it's almost too much."_ Hermione though as she squirmed as the need she felt burning between her legs. _"I need release!"_ She screamed in her mind as she seemed to reach for her nether regions

"I told you to keep those hands by your side!" Harry said making Hermione look at him in surprise at the way his voice almost sounded like… _"Oh God please…?!"_ Harry pulled out one of his wands and flicked it instantly both of her hand shot above her body she looked to see her hands her tied together above her head to the bed post. "Since you can't follow the rules I have to take matters into my own hands."

Hermione looked at Harry her desire increasing by the minute "This is just like one of those novels isn't it Mione?" Hermione looked at him in surprise. "W…w…what do you mean?" Her voice was shaky "I know you my bride. The moment you realized you hit puberty or after your mother gave you the birds and the bee's speech you went looking for a certain book. You were reading the same smut that housewives everywhere were reading weren't you?" "N…n…" she didn't finish as Harry slapped her left breast this time making her arch again moaning at the same time. "Don't lie to me Hermione." Harry said as he flicked his wand again this time her legs were tied spread apart to each bed post

"You read those books and fantasies about me do to you what some of the leading men do to the heroine. Kind and gentle one moment then they dominate in the bedroom just like when I do this." Harry said as he stood over her and started to gently fondle her then ever once in a while he would pinch or pull on her nipples as Harry did this he saw the wetness in her panties had grown.

"Harry…Please…please…!" Her voice was pleading "Please…I need…!" she moaned as Harry started to run his fingers along her silk covered lips "You need what? What do you need love?" "I need you to fuck me!" she yelled out making Harry look at her in surprise before smirking. "You're making a mess of yourself love. I'll clean you right up." Harry said as he slashed his wand cutting the sides of her panties allowing him to rip them away from her allowing her slightly glistening sex twitched as the cool air hit it. Hermione shivered as Harry moved onto the bed and brought his face down close to her vagina she moaned as she felt the tip of his tongue taste her sex. Harry saw not only her sex but her entire body twitch at the feeling "Harry please lick my pussy?!" she cried out pleading begging for release.

Harry smiled as he ran his entire tongue up her lips making her moan again Harry wrapped his hands around her legs holding her in place as he continued to run his tongue up and down her sex Harry after some time clamped his mouth onto her sex and plunged his tongue into her making Hermione moan louder than before as he kept licking Hermione's inner walls ever starting to twitch as Hermione moaned "Harry…I'm gonna…" she tried to warn Harry but all it did was renew his efforts. She moaned again at the effort until she cried out "Harry!" as her inner walls clamped down on his tongue when he saw that she had juices about to hit the bed he clamped did everything in his power to drink in all of it to not let a single drop go to waste. Hermione was shivering from the pleasure of her release _"Oh my god that was so much better than anytime I masturbated!"_ she thought as she tried to calm her heart.

After sometime after she regained her breathing she looked at Harry her eye full of love and lust Harry gave her one more lick seeing her entire body twitch at the feeling of his tongue. "Did you like that Mione?"

"Oh God yes! Where on earth did you learn to do that?"

"I just did what came naturally."

"Harry I don't say this to you often but always follow your instincts from now on when it comes to my body."

Harry gave a small laugh before his eyes darkened "We aren't anywhere near done yet love." he said as he removed his boxers reviling his hardened member making Hermione gasp. "Harry there is no way that is going to fit." She was looking at him but he smiled "It was able to fit into Daphne and she was a virgin as well." Harry said as he started to stroke her lips with the head of his cock making her moan "Harry please go slowly?"

"I will love. I will." Harry said as he positioned himself and slowly entered into her. Hermione at first was uncomfortable at the intrusion until she felt Harry pause at her Hymen "This is going to hurt Hermione, but I won't move till you say you're ready." Hermione nodded Harry slowly tore through her barrier Hermione felt tears fall from her eyes but Harry kept his word when he said he wouldn't move. Harry kissed her trying to show how much he loved her Hermione gladly returned the kiss as Harry untied her hands and allowed her to run them over his back and through his hair he grabbed his wand off the bedside table and untied her legs as well.

Hermione felt the pain subside and the kiss she was sharing with Harry made her want to completely have Harry make her his. "Harry."

"Yes Mione."

"You can move now. Slowly please?" Harry nodded as he slowly withdrew then reentered her both moaned at the feeling Harry kept the pace painstakingly slow as Hermione had requested. Hermione held Harry as he slowly moved inside of her both moaning every once in a while. "Harry move faster." Hermione said once she felt the warmth from earlier meaning she was building up to a second release. Harry nodded as he picked up the pace the two of them sharing a kiss filled with love and passion. As Harry continued to move faster the both of them moaned "Harder." Hermione moaned making Harry start to pound into her both were feeling the fire building in them "I love you Harry." she gasped as he continued to pound "I love you to Hermione." Harry said as they shared another kiss as a familiar feeling was starting to build in "Mione I'm close." Harry said as he tried to pick up more speed to help her reach release "So am I. Oh God Harry pound my pussy! Pound into me like there's no tomorrow!" Harry was again surprised by her but he did everything in his power to comply.

After a few more thrust both Harry and Hermione screamed out in pleasure as they came together Harry's seed filling Hermione a little bit already leaking out of her. Harry collapsed next to her and she turned onto her side and looked into his eyes while also trying to catch her breath "Now…I know why…Daphne seemed so happy yesterday morning." once the two of them had regain their breath Hermione push Harry so that his back was on the bed.

"Again?" He asked in surprise "I've been waiting three years to do this. I plan to milk you dry or until neither of us can move." Hermione said as she started to stroke his member to re-harden it. They made love four more times before Hermione was completely satisfied and had a look on her face like she was going to pass out Harry wasn't looking much better the last time she had completely ridden him like a cowgirl he was almost certain she _had_ milked him dry. Both passed out with Harry and Hermione each holding the other in their arms.

Harry had no idea how much time passed before he felt a pair of lips kiss his making him moan as he started to wake up. "You're gonna kill me woman." Harry said using a line from one of her favorite movies Hermione laughed as she snuggled into his side the two of them just laid there together enjoying the peace and quiet of the moment. Dobby brought them food and a pitcher of pumpkin juice which neither of them touched until Hermione used a few poison detection spells on it. After it was cleared they both drank it with gusto while devouring their lunch Harry looked at his watch to see that the entire day had passed them by without even noticing.

"Wow I can't believe it's already four in the afternoon."

"You're joking!" Hermione said in surprise as she looked at Harry's watch "Wow." was all she said once she saw the time.

"What a day. Poisoned at breakfast, recovered from that then made love with my wife all morning..." Hermione smiled at the title "Slept to recover after that. Now the day is gone and I never realized it." "Just wait till Susan and Alex hear that I was the second one and Daphne will be jealous that I got more time with you and more orgasms."

Hermione said in a smug tone making Harry laugh. "Before or after you tell them about how well I ate you out?" Harry said in a husky tone that made Hermione shiver "That was rather mean the way you did that." Hermione said teasing him a little only for him to look down at an activated Marauders Map to see Susan Daphne and Alex outside the room of requirement. Harry got a smirk on his face that made Hermione look at him "Harry…" before she could say much Harry picked her up and sat her down with her pussy in front of his face his eyes a darker tint as he licked Hermione's clit making her moan a little "Harry…don't be…so mean with it." Hermione moaned louder when Harry captured her clit in his mouth and sucked on it and nibbling on it a little. "Harry oh god yes just like that!" Hermione moaned unaware of three young witches hearing her from outside the room Hermione was sitting on Harry's face as his tongue entered and started to completely coat her inner walls with his saliva. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah right there! Suck on my pussy clean it with that amazing tongue!"

Daphne Susan and Alex all heard this and fist blushed because they were hearing this but were also shocked to hear Hermione had a bit of a mouth when she was in the throes of passion. Second apparently Harry had a talent for eating a woman out _"Now I wish I had him focus on that first or right after he took my virginity."_ Daphne though as she felt aroused at the sound of Hermione being pleased with their husbands tongue.

Susan wasn't doing much better as she listened she found her hand idly moving towards her breast as if to fondle herself. She stopped herself through sheer force of will at least until she heard "Oh Sweet Merlin yes! Just like that suck on it!" after she heard that Susan couldn't stop the hand that came up and started to tease her breast through her shirt. Alex was having as much of a problem as the other two as she listened to Hermione moan and yell in pleasure she could feel the pool in her knickers she almost completely lost it when she heard them finish "Harry I'm close…oh Merlin I'm gonna…!" she yelled out in passion as she climaxed all three of them listened as Harry brought Hermione down from her orgasm.

Harry knowing he had brought her to her finish gave her one last lick like he had the last time onto to hear her moan again "You're so sensitive now aren't you Mione?" Harry said with a lust filled voice making not only Hermione but the others as well shiver in lust and need. Harry teased her clit a little

"No…Harry stop please…I'm too sensitive."

"Down here yes but not here." Harry said as he brought her chest closer to him and captured one of her nipples in his mouth while his hand tweaked the other.

"Harry…you're definitely a breast man the way you're… Easy love or Megan won't be able to drink my milk." Harry laughed as he held Hermione. Daphne, Susan, and Alex were sitting down rubbing their legs together trying to build some much need friction. All of them wanted to be touched and relive the tension but they didn't want to miss any of this. "I can taste myself on your tongue still." Hermione said in a throaty moan after they had shared a passionate kiss.

It was too much for Susan as she almost ran towards the room and pounded on the door making Hermione shriek in surprise "Harry…" Susan's voice sounded week as she stood there and said "I need you." her voice was filled with lust and need. A moment later Harry opened the door in all his glory staring at Susan

"Go and set up I'll be there soon be sure to set up the rack on the wall. And Daphne I know you hunger as well go and get dressed in something comfortable and come to Susan's room." Daphne nodded as she almost ran to her room Alex stood there and waited to hear what he wanted her to do.

"Alex I know you're not ready for everything however I can help get rid of that ache just go and put on what you wish to wear." Alex nodded as she too ran to her room Harry looked over his shoulder and saw a red faced shaky legged Hermione trying to stand

"Unless you want to watch you might want to stay and recover your strength love."

"Oh I want to see what you have in store for Susan. You were daring with Daphne loving with me I want to see what Susan desires from you." Hermione said as she grabbed a robe and pulled it on. A few minutes later Daphne wearing a rather reviling bra and pantie set the panties connected to her boats by straps the matching red was almost maroon they also hugged her body tightly making her assets more defined. Harry's eyes darkened with lust at the sight of her he was about to say something when Alex walked out of her room also in a matching lingerie this time in a light blue almost like the sapphire in her ring "You both look so beautiful." Harry said making them blush as they walked to Susan's room and opened the door it was safe to say the only one that didn't look surprised was Harry.

* * *

I know you hate me now because of this but I really had no other choice but to end this one with a cliffy or else I wouldn't be able to hold your attention.

R&R


	14. Chapter 14

First thank to everyone that reviewed I'm sorry it took so long to update.

Second I don't own HP that right still belongs to JK

Third and most inportant...Over 50,000 words thank you all for sticking with me

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

The next morning Harry and Hermione were the only ones still in the apartment provided by the ROR Harry was busy in the kitchen while Hermione was reading her runes book. "I had no idea Susan was a closet S&M person." Hermione said not looking up from her book

Harry just smiled "Really…not even after the way she always moaned when I pulled her hair when I kissed her?"

Hermione got a thoughtful look on her face "I just thought she was addicted to some of the leading men in Muggle romance novels that would sometimes act dominate."

Harry laughed. "Well the Play Room was defiantly prof enough for all three of you." Harry said as he remembered the looks on three of his brides' faces when they saw Susan's walls covered with all different kinds of toys and tools from riding crops to straddle benches.

"Not to mention that leather corset and boot combo she wore." Hermione added Harry nodded "Though I can see why you considered it torture by making her watch with one of those vibrators shoved inside her." Hermione said with a smiled on her face

"You didn't seem to mind watching Daphne and Alex have their fun with me."

"On don't get me wrong I thought the sight of Alex sitting on your face and Daphne riding your cock was very hot. Poor Susan chained to a rack and forced to feel herself be teased while watching her husband and two of his wives together like that while not being allowed to organism…It almost looked like it was killing her when she begged you for permission to cum." Hermione said remembering the sight of a very flustered Susan clamping her legs shut "Please can I cum my Lord?!" three times before Harry finally gave her permission.

"I don't know she seemed to love it. I think the riding crop and nipple clamps were her favorite though."

Hermione just nodded at Harry's words as he set a plate on the table in front of her. Her blinked when she caught sight of the almost Hot Pocket looking thing except it covered more of her plate. "What is this?"

"I call it an Egg Pocket. I unroll some of those ready to bake croissants then add scrambled eggs, bacon, and fresh cheese cover then bake until everything is completely cooked." Harry said as he set down a plate with his own Egg Pocket

"Oh and what did…?" Hermione started to ask until Harry pointed to a brick oven near the end of the kitchen. "Yep. That would work." Hermione said making Harry smile as he brought over a pitcher of Apple Juice. Hermione quickly hit it with a poison detection spell

"Love I highly doubt Dobby is trying to kill either of us." Harry said as he set the pitcher down.

"Better safe than sorry." She said as she poured herself a glass as Harry took a seat next to her.

"How in the world did you talk Minnie into giving you the day off again?"

"I just insisted that since you weren't going to classes until tomorrow that one of us stay with you thorough out the day. The girls and I drew lots to see who gets to spend the day with you I got the longest straw. Susan will take over in the afternoon."

Harry shook his head in amusement "She is the only one that I haven't spent any real time with…well except for last night, and helping her with her Patronus." Harry said as he sat down then unfolded his _Daily Prophet_ then sighed hitting his head on the table making Hermione jump in surprise.

"Listen to this. Dumbledore's greatest mistake. Yesterday morning Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chief Mugwamp yada, yada, yada…oh here we go. Was arrested on counts of conspiracy to commit murder, line theft, attempted murder, and child endangerment. Working with one Molly Prewitt (Formally Weasley before husband Arthur Weasley disbanded marriage) and three of her children Percival, Ronald, and Ginnerva No Name (All disowned by Father and patriarch Arthur Weasley.) Dumbledore was planning to steal Lord Potter's inheritance out from under him. The fore mentioned people were also arrested that same day Ronald and Ginnerva with the aid of Amelia Bones herself. Through a memory orb shown in Hogwarts Great Hall a plan to kill all four wives of Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell-Black-Ravenwood (Ladies Hermione Potter nee Granger, Daphne Black nee Greengrass, Susan Peverell nee Bones, and Alexandra Ravenwood.) by poisoning. In an interesting twist the plan to murder Lady Potter was foiled by her Husband Lord Potter when he drank her glass of orange juice instead. Also through the same orb we learned that Lord and Lady Potter are expecting the first of what is sure to be many heirs/heiresses…"

"Well there goes the neighborhood on that secret."Harry said hitting his head on the table again.

"Harry we knew that someone was going to find out about Megan. At least James, Sirius, and Lily are still secret." Hermione said Harry just groaned as he lifted his head and continued readying the _Prophet_.

"…Dumbledore, Prewitt and her No Name children are all currently awaiting trial in Azkaban Prison. This reporter would like to be the first of many well-wishers to the happy couple and best wishes to the future Baby Potter. Oh Merlin's Shaggy Beard now everyone in the world knows about Megan and who knows how many of them will try something against her or us?" Harry said as he made a move to hit his head against the table only for Hermione to conjure a pillow on the spot he was aiming for.

"I'd like the father of my child to still be healthy as well."

"Yes dear." Harry mumbled into the pillow Hermione just rolled her eyes and went back to reading. "Guess it's time to talk to Luna." Harry said once he raised his head up out of the pillow.

"Why?"

"We need more people on our side to completely destroy Dumbledore." Hermione was confused until realization beamed on her face "Yes I plan to tell the world about his reaction towards the news about Megan. The moment the world hears about the Great Dumbledore demanding the death of our unborn daughter Azkaban may look like a sanctuary to him." Harry said with a smile as he tucked into his breakfast.

The day passed quietly Hermione and Harry both worked on the work from class that they had missed yesterday Harry had just finished an essay for Slughorn when the door as Susan walked into the apartment. "Oh hello Susan is it Lunch time already?"

"Classes just let out." Susan said as Hermione walked into her room and returned a moment later in her uniform and bag planning ahead Harry had placed feather light charms on the expecting mothers' book bags since none of them were supposed to be doing any heavy lifting.

"Alright have fun you two." Hermione said as she walked out the door.

As soon as it was closed Susan captured Harry's lips and received a gentle kiss from him "How has your day been so far Susan?"

"Good. Except when Alex, Daphne, and I were swamped with questions about when Hermione was due." Harry just groaned and placed his face into his hands _"You'd think people had something better to do with their lives then hear the latest gossip?"_ he thought as he shook his head. Susan smiled as she walked behind him and started to rub his shoulders "Hey it could've been all four of us swamped with the question. Alex would be the only one who could say 'Not anytime soon.'." Harry laughed as she continued to work into his muscles.

Harry moaned after she hit the spot where his shoulder and arm meet "Oh thank you that's always been a trouble spot."

"You're welcome love." Susan whispered in his ear.

"I take it your in such a good mood because of last night?" Harry asked as she continued to rub his shoulders.

"Yes I am. Thank you for fulfilling that for me."

"Susan I can honestly say be the Dom in a bondage situation was completely new and exciting. So any time you want to do that again just let me know."

"I think it'll mainly be only when I'm really randy." Susan said making Harry smiled as he turned his head as Susan leaned forward and kissed him again.

"Well you should also know that bondage is only ever going to be between you and me. I know for a fact that Daphne might be an expeditionist but bondage isn't in her vocabulary, Hermione likes being tied up but I doubt unless it was like last time, and Alex was more frightful of the things we did last night then turned on. Then again see a woman teased with a spur running up and down her clit can do that to a virgin." Susan shivered in remembering that little toy as well. "Then again you seemed to enjoy having your breast and nipples played with the most."

"Actually the part I liked best was when you gave me those light teasing smacks with the riding crop. The sting it left was exhilarating." Susan said in a tone filled with lust remembering it in detail.

Harry smiled then reached behind him and pulled Susan over his back and into his lap making her squeak in surprise until she sat up and leaned up against his chest listening to his heartbeat. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself Mrs. Peverell."

Susan smiled at the title. "I did. Although I was a little scared about your reaction when you saw the Play Room. A lot of people don't expect me to like that kind of thing since I'm so nice."

"What a person does or doesn't due inside their own bedroom is no one else's business. Personally I don't see the big deal. Everyone has something that makes them go gaga in bed. I am constantly mesmerized by all four of my wives everything from all four different hair colors and styles to their feet which I rub if they've had a bad day." Harry said as sat Susan down on the couch and pulled her feet into his lap. After he pulled off her shoes and socks he started to rub the bottom of her feet making her moan a little as he worked. "You like to be dominated by the one you love. Like I said earlier Daphne is a bit of an expeditionist, Hermione loves her body being touched, fondled, and licked which is why she is so loud when I go down on her." Harry said making Susan laugh as she looked at his smiling face his hands still working on her feet.

"Alex doesn't know what she likes yet. Apart from me eating her out anyway." Harry said making Susan laugh again. They pasted the time in comfortable silence even after Harry stopped and the two just snuggled up together on the couch.

"I'm glad Hermione, Daphne, and I met you in time after the ritual." Susan said after some time had gone by Harry looked into her eyes

"So am I. This castle has given me so much." Susan looked confused at his words and when he saw this Harry smiled and said. "Hogwarts was the first place I ever really felt at home, it's given me my friends, it has given me love, excitement, and most importantly wives and children. This place will always be one of the best places in the world in my eyes. After I learned about Megan, Lily, and the boys a lot of plans for the future changed becoming an Auror was always my first plan towards the future, but I realized that I couldn't do that type of job. I can't keep putting Hermione through my near death experiences, and I don't want you, Daphne, or Alex to see even one. Also if I'm being honest with myself teaching the DA was the most fun I had during that entire year."

"I am glad you started that." Susan said with a little smiled as Harry stole another kiss from her.

"Thank Hermione she's the one that talked me into doing the whole thing." Harry said with a smile as he held his wife in his arms aimlessly running his hand through her hair. He added a few scratches on her scalp making her mew a little at the feeling. Harry smiled as he continued to run his hand though her hair while he did this Susan's eyes started to droop. Harry leaned forward and kissed her gently on the neck making Susan mew again "I think I like that sound from you Mrs. Peverell." Harry whispered as he kissed her neck again.

"My Lord I can't take another round yet." Susan moaned in a soft voice

"I don't plan on using the Play Room every time I make love to you Mrs. Peverell." Harry said as he continued to place kisses on her neck Susan moved so she was straddling his hips.

Harry wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close so he could continue to kiss he neck. "My Lord please kiss me?" Susan asked Harry gently bit her neck making her mew loudly but was cut off by his lips touching hers. Harry just held her after that but continued to run his hand through her hair. Susan moaned "Tease."

Harry chuckled as Susan snuggled into his chest "How does Amelia sound for Lily's middle name?" Harry asked making Susan look at him in surprise.

"Really?"

"Well she is your guardian and I know how much she means to you."

Susan had a large smile plaster her face as she kissed Harry. "Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome love. I figured this would make up for choosing Lily's Godfather without talking about it."

"I was a little surprised when you chose Bill Weasley and by extension Fleur as her Godparents."

"Well he did make it so I didn't have to die to be free of Voldemort."

Susan looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded. "That would balance out the scales. And to honest if it just takes naming him as Godfather in order to save my Husband then it's worth it, but please talk with me before you make any more plan for Lily."

"That's more reasonable so I have no problem agreeing to that." Susan nodded as she laid back down on Harry's chest making herself comfortable. Harry continued to run his hands through her hair completely losing track of time till the door to the apartment was opened by Daphne who was followed by the other Ladies of the house and to Harry's surprise Neville and Luna. "I didn't know we were expecting guest."

Hermione smiled at the sight of Susan asleep on Harry's chest while he had run his hand through her hair. "Su. Su you need to wake up." Susan moaned and just turned over "Susan we have company." "…way." was all that was eligible from her grumble.

Harry sighed as he looked at their guest "Please turn you backs for a second?" Neville and Luna nodded as they turned away Harry ran his hand up Susan's body under her shirt stopping just below her breast. Susan made a mewing sound as Harry started to gently fondle her through her bra "Love you need to wake up." Harry whispered Susan moaned again this time in pleasure as she opened her eyes

"I like this form of a wake-up call."

Harry laughed as he kissed her gently and sat up with her in his lap. "It's okay to look now." Harry said after Susan had straightened out her clothes. Luna and Neville smiled as they sat down on the couch in front of Harry and Susan.

Harry moved over towards the middle of the couch as Hermione and Daphne sat on his sides and Alex claimed Harry's comfy chair next to the couch. "So Harry I was told you needed to talk with me?" Luna asked once everyone was settled

"Correct but before we start that part I need to get Lily a snack." Harry said as he stood up with Susan in his arms and he gently set her down on the couch again. "Luna I would like _The Quibbler_ to write up an interview with not only myself but Hermione as well." Luna reached into her bag and pulled out a few pieces of parchment, an ink bottle, and a couple quills.

"Why just you two…? OH!" Daphne said understanding shining in her eyes

"Bingo. We tell the world Dumbledore's reaction to the news about Megan…"

"…Everyone automatically will demand for his head especially when it becomes public knowledge about all of the children after the trail…"

"…Almost guaranteeing life in Azkaban or death." Harry finished the banter between the two as he came back into the room with a meat and cheese tray. As soon as it hit the table all three mothers to be grabbed something to eat from it Harry smiled as he lifted Susan again and sat down with her in his lap again. "So we're going to take the initiative." Harry said as he was rubbing the spot where Lily was growing within Susan.

Susan laughed "That tickles." she said as Harry continued to gently rub her belly.

"But it's also so sweet." Hermione said remembering the warmth in her chest when Harry had done the same thing yesterday with her and Megan.

"However I'd like to keep James, Sirius, and Lily secret for now. I know everyone will know about them after the trail however all three of you don't need the stress that comes from being hounded by paparazzi. At least for now only one of you has to worry about this, and to honest the less people know the better for now. But I know that this isn't something I can decide on my own so Daphne, Susan what do you think we should do?"

Susan spoke first "First thank you for already following my request about Lily." Susan said with a smile Harry returned it "Second I agree that we should keep it quiet. Our daughter is a wonderful thing but I don't think she'd like her life constantly being threatened before she's even born."

Daphne looked thoughtful before she said. "We can only keep James and Sirius for a short amount of time since I'll start to show sooner than Hermione or Susan. As a mother to be I want to scream to the world that I'm pregnant, but as a Slytherin…I have to agree with you two. My boys are very important to me, and anything we can do to keep them safe I'm for." Harry nodded as he squeezed Daphne's hand. She squeezed back in thanks

"Alright then will everyone but the interviewees leave so I can get to work." Luna said flicking her wand making old fashioned reporters hat appear on top of her head.

"Getting into uniform huh Luna?" Harry couldn't help but asked

"It just doesn't feel right without it." Luna answered with a small smile on her face. Harry laughed as they set to work. Luna asked many questions the hardest part for both of them was describing the shock, anger, and betrayal they felt when Dumbledore suggested abortion and was willing to murder their daughter. Luna's last two questions were something that helped them think of something different "So any possible name choices?"

Harry smiled and Hermione laughed Luna just winked her eye as Harry said "Well since it is confirmed that we're have a little girl Hermione chose Megan for her first name, I suggested Minerva for her middle name, and of course her last name will be Potter." Luna nodded as she finished her thoughts on the page.

"This last one is for Lord Potter. Are there any other expecting mothers out of your other three wives?"

Harry blanched at her question but then got a smirk on his face as he looked over at Susan and Daphne. "Feel like teasing the public a little?" He asked both got thoughtful looks on their faces then nodded "Well we aren't 100% sure but there is a possible chance. I won't tell you which bride but we are hopeful."

Luna smiled as she dotted her final thought and then looked up at him. "I'll get this written and sent to Grant as soon as possible."

"Luna be sure to include that only _The Quibbler_ will be receiving any future interviews from me that way if anyone tried to print something in the _Prophet_ they'll know I didn't say it or ok it."

Luna nodded but looked at Harry "And how much are the rights to the name of Potter-Peverell-Black-Ravenwood going to cost?"

"Oh I don't know…how about one Galleon?" Harry said smiling when he saw Luna looked up at him in surprise. "And if that's too much I can be talked down to eight Sickles. After all their best reporter is a good friend…" Harry never finished as Luna jumped over the table and embraced him Harry smiled and patter her back.

"Thank you Harry."

"Any time Luna. You, Neville, and my wives are the only true friends I have." Luna smiled as she tightened her arms around him.

Harry laughed "Luna remember I am a happily married man, and you're a happily married woman." Luna moved away from Harry blushing a little bit but Neville just laughed and embraced his wife

"I'd like to see you try Potter." Harry just laughed with his friend while Hermione smacked him on the arm.

"Honestly Harry?" Hermione said but it didn't have the usual effect since she was fighting a smile as well. The group enjoyed a nice meal together until Hermione force everyone to at least start any work they needed to do or missed.

"So Harry when are you starting the DA again?" Neville asked

"If I do it's going to need a new name and an adviser. I'm thinking Remus since he was the best teacher we had for DADA. As for the name we can choose that at the first meeting." All five girls looked up at Harry "Well I need teaching experience don't I?" Harry said making Hermione and Luna laugh while Alex, Daphne, and Susan just shook their heads with a large smile on their faces. As Harry put the finishing touches on a meatloaf before he put it into the brick oven then set to work on a letter to Remus then set to work on some side dishes wile dinner was cooking.

Susan decided to continue their line of topic "This time since it would technically be a club we can invite anyone interested."

"But we shouldn't completely focus on defense or else people will fall behind." Hermione suggested

"Agreed. Maybe one of the teachers can come by every once in a while and help with the lesion. I know I need to talk to McGonagall about Animagus training."

"Harry remember you're a natural Animagus you just need to make your first transformation then the power will come at will." Daphne said

"Alright so it'll mainly be for Alex since she said she wanted to learn how to be one." Alex smiled at his words.

"I wonder what animals you two will turn into." Neville said out loud.

"Actually there is a way to find out. There's a potion you can take, and it transforms you into your Animagus form if you have one." Hermione said in a manner of fact voice.

"Nice so all we need to do is acquire a few vials…" "Actually I already got them." Hermione interrupted Harry.

Harry just smiled at her and said "Always one step ahead." Hermione smiled as she opened her bag and pulled out seven vials of potion.

"Now according to what I read it's safe for Susan, Daphne, and I to go through the transformation until we're four months along." Hermione said as she passed everyone a vial. "It's also best to do this one at a time. Just in case someone gets natural enemies and to make sure someone is here to switch a person back to human should they get stuck which is why…" She was interrupted by the sound of a crack as Dobby appeared with Professor McGonagall in tow. "…I asked Professor McGonagall here to help." Hermione finished.

Harry nodded "Okay first any tips Professor?"

"Don't be surprised if it hurts when it starts that perfectly normal." They all nodded "Now who wants to go first?" Minerva asked Harry raised his vial first.

"Let's see what Dumbledore kept hidden from me for so long." Harry said as he down the contents of the vial Harry was surprised when instead of a disgusting potion it actually tasted almost like strawberries. "Wow that's pretty…" Harry never finished as he groaned as a sharp pain hit his chest Harry felt a fire build in his limbs as he fell forward but instead of a teenage boy laying on the ground was a large black panther looking slightly disoriented.

The panther shock his head and looked around them Hermione smiled as she moved forward and started to pet the large feline. Harry turned into her touch and made a purring sound as she scratched Daphne, Susan, and Alex couldn't help themselves as they walked forward and started to pet and rub their husband's Animagus form. Harry purred louder making McGonagall smile "Ah petting and tommy rubs a feline's greatest weakness."

Neville laughed as Luna went and joined the other girls Harry's tail was moving back and forth aimlessly like McGonagall his eyes seemed to have the frames of his glasses around them. After a few minutes Harry moved away from the girls and the stood on his hind legs the panther was replaced with the sixteen year old Lord and father to be. "That was incredible who's next?!"

Harry looked around the room finally Neville said "Alright I'll go." Neville downed the contents of his potion he groaned in discomfort as he fell on all fours in his place was surprisingly a grizzly bear

"Wow. Nev wins on strength." Harry said as Luna walked up to the bear and scratched him behind his small ear Neville leaned into his wife's hand enjoying her touch but was barely surprised when Luna jumped on top of him and sitting comfortably.

Luna snuggled into his large shoulders "Mm I like this." she said making Harry and the girls smile.

A few minutes later the bear shifted back into Neville who held his head after he stood on his feet again "Wow that can get disorienting after a while."

"Lord Longbottom it takes any non-natural Animagus months to get use to the transformation. Harry being a natural Animagus doesn't feel it plus now he just needs to focus on his form and he can reach it." Professor McGonagall said.

"My turn." Luna said as she to drank her potion a moment later in her place stood a bird specifically a red tailed falcon.

"Huh…I never would've seen that one coming." Daphne said as Neville conjured a bird handler's glove and held his arm out to his wives animal from.

Luna flew onto his out stretched arm and seemed to coo as Neville stroked her feather covered chest "You're beautiful Lady Longbottom." Neville said in an endearing voice Luna gently nipped his ear making him laugh until she jumped off his arm and turned back into her human self. Unlike her husband she seemed completely fine once she was on her own two feet again.

"I want to just try something real quick." Luna said as she climbed over one of the couches and jumped into the air an instant later her falcon appeared and flew in a couple circles then transformed back and landed in Neville's arms.

"Little bit of a warning next time please?" Neville said before his wife gave him big puppy dog eyes "Alright, alright I forgive you just stop the eyes please?" Neville as he laughed and then pecked Luna on the lips.

"I'll go next." Alex said making everyone turn towards her as she drank her vial of potion she turned into a grey wolf once she saw her paws Alex looked a little saddened until Harry walked forward and started to rub her stomach the same way she had rubbed his. Alex laid out on her side enjoying the sensation.

"I love your form Alex. It's fitting I'm a dog person that turns into a feline and you're a feline person that turns into a canine." Harry whispered into her ear Alex seemed to perk up at his words and continued to lie on her side while she sifted back to her human side.

"I don't know if I should be happy that my husband likes my animal form or upset because I don't." Alex said as Harry helped her onto her feet. Harry smiled as her and helped her straighten out one she was on her feet. "Neville's right this is disorienting."

"Alright so two natural's two non. Who's next?" Minerva asked.

Susan lifted her vial into the air "Cheers."

When nothing happened Susan looked down hearted "I'm sorry Lady Peverell it appears that you are one of the few that doesn't have an animal form." Susan nodded her head and Harry wrapped her into his arms.

"Shh don't worry love not every magical person can become Animagi. I'll bet there are hundreds of people like that." Harry said trying to comfort her Susan drowned herself in her husband's arms.

Hermione walked forward and hugged Susan from behind "Susan there are many who can't even finished the training I know for a fact that Albus Dumbledore the so called leader of light never bothered to finish this useful magical training." Susan smiled at the effort that both her husband and sister wife were bringing forth to comfort her.

"I guess it's my turn." Daphne said as she drank her potion moments later Daphne's form turned out to be a bird as well but unlike Luna Daphne was a Golden Feather eagle

"Mind if I borrow your glove Nev?" Harry asked Neville shook his head as he passed it over to Harry who no sooner pulled in on when Daphne landed on his arm. "I think you'll make Hedwig jealous when she see you." Harry said with a smile Daphne just nipped on his ear making him laughed. Once she was back to normal Harry once again was helping his wife straighten up after the effect wore off.

"Guess it's my turn." Hermione said as she drank her vial she hit the ground as a cat as well but it was the type of feline that made people surprised in her place now stood a jaguar Harry smiled as he shifted into his form and started to nozzle with Hermione making them both start to purr. Harry laid down on the ground Hermione laid down her head on the spot where his shoulders were on his animal form

"Of course. She would have to get the secondary form that goes with Harry's." Neville said shaking his head Luna just had a silly smile on her face. Harry and Hermione stayed like that even when she turned back into her human self however everyone was surprised when she shifted right back mere moments later.

"Okay three naturals, and three non-naturals, and one unable." Minerva said. "Although I'm not surprised that Lady Potter is one as well."

* * *

Keep an eye out for a story called things change. Big Harry/Hermione story will post when finished.

R&R


	15. Chapter 15

First off to those who have complained in the past about Harry's knowledge and Ragnoc these are explained in this chapter had any of you had waited like I said everything was coming to light.

Second thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through my first FF

Third I own nothing unless it's OC

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Harry and Hermione stayed on the floor like that Daphne, Susan, Alex, Luna, and Neville walked forward and started to pet the two predators both started purring at their friends touch. "Well since I see everything is in order hear I will expect. Ladies Black, and Ravenwood as well as Lord Longbottom for lessons if they wish otherwise I'll be on my way."

"Professor may I suggest looking for the next issue of _The Quibbler_?" Harry said once both he and Hermione were back to their human form making Minerva look at him with a smile on her face.

"Thank you for the suggestion I believe I will find it very entertaining." Harry smiled and nodded as Minerva walked away.

"So Luna looking forward to being a Godmother?" Hermione asked the blonde making Luna look at her in surprise

"M…me?"

"Well you are married to Megan's Godfather." Luna's surprise seemed to turn to happiness there were tears building in her eyes. Luna ran forward and hugged Hermione while Daphne shook her head

"What is it with you Potter's? Always showing such kindness."

"It's just the way we are Daph. Besides 'Mione has reminded me that Susan, you, and I need to discuss. Well more like you two tell me who you want as Godmothers since I already chose Godfathers without talking to either of you." Harry said making the two laugh

"Well to be honest no offence to Fleur, but I already promised Hannah that she would be the Godmother of my first child and I would be the one for hers." Harry nodded.

Hannah Abbott had been Susan's best friend for as long as Harry could remember Harry then looked at Daphne. "Tracy Davis. She's been my best friend since we were babies."

Harry nodded "Then we'll just have to invite the two of them up here to discuss it."

"Could we also invite my sister Astoria? I'd prefer she heard about her nephews from me not my parents." Harry nodded again

"Dobby?" Harry called out

"Yes Mister Harry Potter Sir?"

"Please invite Hannah Abbott, Tracy Davis, and Astoria Greengrass for supper?" Dobby nodded as he popped away. Harry walked back into the kitchen and started to cook more food now that they had three more people expected for dinner.

Minutes later Dobby appeared again "Mister Harry Potter sir. Guest are waiting to be let in."

"Thank you Dobby and speak to me tomorrow. I'd like to officially hire you." Dobby beamed and bobbed his head before he left since Neville was closest to the door he walked over and opened it and waved three people in. Susan walked forward and hugged her best friend while Daphne did the same to a miniature version of herself and another girl with short blonde hair brown eyes but her body mostly covered by uniform.

Harry walked out of the kitchen "Hello Astoria it's nice to finally meet my sister in-law." Harry said offering his hand to Astoria only for the fourteen year old to rush forward and hug him tightly.

"Thank you for saving my sister from a loveless marriage."

"You are entirely welcome. To be honest I shudder to think where I'd be without her in my life." Astoria nodded into his chest when with a final squeeze she let him go.

Tracy approached him next "Thank you for saving my friend."

"No thanks necessary." Tracy nodded Harry then turn towards the last new guest Hannah Abbott the red headed best friend of Susan Bones walked up and hugged Harry.

"Susan told me how you were accepting towards every part of her. I couldn't ask for a better man for my sister in all but blood."

Harry smiled "Thank you." Hannah nodded as she followed Susan towards a table that appeared with enough seating for everyone. After Harry served dinner he decided to inform the guest about why they were there "Tracy, Hannah. Daphne, Susan and I wish to ask the two of you something very important."

All three girls looked worried at the way Harry stated this until Daphne smiled and looked her best friend in the eye "Would you please be the Godmother of my boys?" it took a few moments for Tracy and Astoria to catch up with the request Susan turned to Hannah while they were still surprised

"I hope you're ready to be a Godmother to my daughter?" all three girls blinked before a moment latter Astoria squealed and jumped out of her chair and hugged her sister to her tightly.

"I'm going to be an Auntie!" Astoria screamed making Harry and the expecting mothers laugh at her actions once Tracy got over her shook she also ran out of her chair and hugged Daphne

"Of course I'll be your…_Boys_?" Tracy asked Daphne just held up two fingers to her friend and wiggled them "Twins?!" Astoria and Tracy asked Daphne just nodded. "Wow…of course I'd be honored to be their Godmother." Tracy said hugging Daphne again.

Hannah got over her shock as well…well enough to form words at least "You…he…daughter?" Susan just nodded Hannah took a few deep breathes "Well…of course I'll be her Godmother. I did promise after all." Hannah said as she walked over and hugged her friend.

Hannah shook her head "Any more surprises you want to hit us with?"

"I'm afraid until after Dumbledorks trial you're going to have to keep this information to yourselves." Harry said making the girls turn to him Tracy and Astoria nodded while Hannah looked confused

"Why…?"

"Because I'm still on the top of Riddle's to kill list." when none of them recognized the name "Voldemort." Harry simply said making Hannah flinch then nod. "It's to keep my four children safe and their mothers as well."

"That's right I almost forgot that Hermione's knocked up to." Hannah said

"You'd be the first." Hermione said

"Wait who are the Godfather's and who are the Godparents of Hermione's child?" Tracy asked.

"Remus Lupin my unofficial uncle is the Godfather of my boys, and Bill Weasley is Lily's. Mine and Susan's daughter." Harry answered their confused looks.

"Why him?"

"Because he saved my life and I felt he would do the same for my daughter. And as for Megan's godparents just look over at Lord and Lady Longbottom."

Hannah thought this over before nodding. "What are the Boys names going to be?"

"James Michael and Sirius Remus Black." Daphne said making Harry smile at her brightly then he preceded to snog her senseless as a way of thanks.

Daphne moaned when Harry broke the kiss "I'm in your bed tonight love remember." Harry said making Daphne smile at the thought. She then laid her head down on his shoulder as he ran his hands through her hair and down her back Astoria and Tracy smiled at the sight both happy that their sister had found someone who truly loved her for who she was not just because of her looks. Daphne loved being held by Harry she always felt so safe and warm in his arms Harry kissed her forehead as he lead her towards the couch and sat down this time with her in his lap. While the others walked into the living room Harry pointed one of his wands at the fireplace a moment later a good blaze was going as they all sat and talked about unimportant things Harry held her with her head still on his shoulder. About two hours before curfew Harry invited Tracy and Astoria to stay so they were out of the Slytherin dorms this time it was Daphne snoging him senseless as the two agreed and walked into the fifth room available. Harry asked Dobby to bring their clothing over from the dorm then asked him to do the same for Lord and Lady Longbottom as a sixth room appeared which their friends took without a second thought.

That night while the two of them lie down in bed Daphne was loving just being held by her husband who mere moments before told her that he wasn't looking to 'get lucky' every night. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Daphne." Harry said as he held his wife running his hand through her hair

"Thank you for inviting them to stay." Daphne whispered but Harry heard her

"Their family." was all Harry said making Daphne smile as she snuggled deeper into Harry's chest.

Harry then pulled away a little when Daphne was about to protest his other hand started rubbing her abdomen sending shivers down her spine "Hey boys. I know I don't talk to you as much as I did your sisters but that doesn't make you any less important to me. Both of you were named after incredible men I think they would've been honored I know they would've loved to meet you both." Harry said to his boys Daphne smiled and kissed her husband as they lied there and fell asleep.

About a week later in the Grand Hall Hedwig flew into the hall and delivered a rolled up magazine to Hermione "Thank you." she said as she gave Hedwig some bacon Hedwig ate it right up and flew away.

"When did she start to like you more than me?"

"Right around the time she started to smell another bird on you. She thinks you're cheating on her." Hermione said making their group laugh as she unrolled _The Quibbler_ as it turns out Hermione wasn't the only one that received the magazine she and the girls had let it leak that Harry and Hermione had given an interview to the magazine.

The Future Baby Potter

Written by Lady Luna Longbottom.

As the world knows by now Lord and Lady Potter are expecting their first however what the world doesn't know is why they tried to keep it secret from the world. This reporter was fortunate enough to sit down with both Lord and Lady Potter and grab this _Quibbler_ exclusive interview. I first decided to ask the two of them how far along Lady Hermione was she just placed her hand on her abdomen and said "I'm still in the first month." she was smiling as she said this when I heard how young the pregnancy was I had to ask how they had learned about it. "I wasn't feeling that well and Harry had been kind enough to take me to see Madame Pomfrey just to check on me…he worries about me so."

Lady Hermione teased making Lord Harry blush as he said "Can you blame me love?" both smiled. "After I had taken her to the Hospital Wing and Madame Pomfrey had run her test we learned that Hermione was in fact expecting." When I asked how the two of them reacted both laughed as they said. "Well I was first shocked into silence before I suddenly burst out laughing."

"I wasn't different then my husband thought I know I was crying. I was very happy when I got the news." When I asked about why they hadn't announced it to the world both of them turned very distraught.

"Because of the reaction of one Albus Dumbledore." Lord Potter said as he wrapped his arm around the shoulder of his wife.

Confused I asked them "What about his reaction put the idea off?"

"When the Headmaster learned about our child he tried to talk us into having an abortion…he kept saying it was for the greater good." Lady Potter said

"I stood there in shock at hearing his words. Here was a man who I had looked at as a mentor and he wanted to kill my unborn child." Lord Potter said. "He even went so far as to draw his wand against us when the both of us profusely refused to do such a thing. I had to disarm him to protect my family." Lord Potter said as he pulled Lady Potter into his side to comfort her.

"That was also the day through Ladies Susan and Daphne that I learned that I had lordships. It seems my magical guardian who was apparently Dumbledore had failed to inform me of this on my fifteenth birthday the day all four of us went to Gringotts we ran out of fright that Dumbledore would try and stop us."

Lord Potter paused as Lady Potter took over the story from there. "Once there we learned that Dumbledore as well as Molly Prewitt, and her three no name children had been stealing from Harry's accounts and had tried to set up a marriage contract between my Harry and Ginnerva. The plan was to use love potion to make him hers then get her pregnant with the Potter heir and have Harry die during the war with Tom Riddle (You-Know-Who's birth name.) and his death eaters."

"It was while we were there that I learned that with my lordships came a marriage contract my grandparents had set up thus why my Title includes the name Ravenwood. When it came time to choose who would be Ladies Black and Peverell both Hermione, and I agreed that Susan and Daphne were the best choses for personal reasons." Lord Potter said. Lord and Lady Potter went on to tell the stories about their past adventures through their years as Hogwarts which can be found on page five. After wards I asked the two of them if they had come up with any names "Well sense it's confirmed that we are having a little girl Hermione chose Megan for her first name, I suggested Minerva for her middle name, and of course her last name will be Potter."

To close the interview I turned to Lord Potter and asked "Are any of your other three wives expecting as well?"

"Well we aren't 100% sure but there is a possible chance. I won't tell you which bride but we are hopeful." Before I finished picking up my supplies Lord Potter made an offer I couldn't refuse. "I'd like to sell the rights to my name to the Quibbler from now on it will be the only paper I give an interview to. If anyone reads an interview in the Prophet then it's nothing but a bunch of lies created by poor reporters." As the majority shareholder of the paper I accepted the offer right away. Now as I write I can't help but wonder what can be expected of the future all that is certain is Megan Minerva Potter has a bright future in front of her.

Harry read the interview then turned to Luna "Very well written Lady Longbottom."

"Thank you Lord Potter." both smiled to one another as Harry looked up at the staff table to see Minerva McGonagall was smiling and had some tears in her eyes.

Harry kissed Hermione's neck then nodded towards their head of house Hermione smiled as the two of them stood up and walked up to the table when Headmistress McGonagall saw them walking towards her she rose to her feet and walked around the table to hug the two Gryffindor's. "Thank you. Both of you."

"You're welcome honorary Grandma Minnie." Harry whispered in her ear making her look at the two of them in surprise when she saw Hermione nod at her husband's words Minerva hugged the two of them again this time so tightly that Harry had to tap her shoulder "No…air."

"Sorry Harry Hermione."

"It's okay Professor. Just keep Megan in mind next time."

"Right." Minerva said as she returned to her seat her handkerchief in hand as she wiped her face.

As soon as the two of them were sitting down again Neville had to ask "What did you do to almost make her squeeze the stuffing out of you?"

"Just named her Megan's Honorary Grandmother since Hermione is the only one with a mother."

"What about the rest of them?"

"Well I didn't want to just assume…"

"I think it's a great idea." Daphne interrupted Susan nodded her head as well.

"Well alright then. I'll let her know when we confirm the other pregnancies." Harry said with a smile making everyone nod. "Ragnoc contacted me last night and informed me that they found the cup in the Lestrange vault. He so told me his brother the chieftain thanks me for informing them of such a piece of dark magic being locked away in their vaults."

"What's his brother's name?"

"Ragnoc it's just spelled differently than his."

"Wait are you telling me both brothers have the same name but the only reason people don't get them confused is because the names are spelled differently?" Daphne asked Harry just nodded. Daphne turned to her sister "And I thought our parents were cruel." Astoria laughed at her.

Throughout the day both Harry and Hermione were approached by well-wishers even Draco Malfoy said "Congrats Potter another jumped up, know it all, bookworm on the way."

"And here I was worried that she'd take after me." Harry simply said making Hermione laugh at Malfoy's shocked expression. The only one who didn't seem happy for them was Snape but both Harry and Hermione knew it was just part of his act especially when Snape actually warn everyone in the room about hurting Hermione and her unborn daughter.

The next day the group was swamped with letters and packages. "Okay who wants to scan the packages?" Harry asked the group

"Allow me Mr. Potter." everyone turned to see Professor Filtwick

"Why thank you Professor." the tiny charms professor nodded as he quickly waved his wand only two glowed bright red

"Ah ha those are the only ones that can cause any harm."

"Thank you for your help Professor." Filtwick nodded as he walked away taking the two dangerous packages with him.

"I can see why he's one of your favorites Harry." Astoria said as she opened a letter

"Well he has been giving me dueling tips in his spare time." Harry said opening one as well.

"Aww Harry look at this?" Hermione said Harry looked up to see her holding a stuffed Pegasus with a collar and a little medallion hanging off with a big M on it.

Harry smiled "That's cute."

Hermione smiled as well as she put the toy away and started to open another one. "Maybe we should have these sent to the room so we can open them later?" Susan suggested when she saw how many there were.

"Good idea. Dobby?" Harry called making the elf appear "Please take these to our rooms. We'll be opening them later today or tomorrow since it's the weekend."

"Of course Mr. Harry Potter sir."

"Wait." Harry said as he lifted a small package then nodded to the elf. With a snap of his fingers Dobby and all the gifts but the one in Harry's hand vanished

"Why grab that one Harry?"

"It's from Narcissa Malfoy." Hermione gasped at that.

"Why would she send us a gift?"

"I don't know but let's find out." Harry said as he carefully opened the gift and unrolled it onto the table as it turned out it was just an onesy making everyone's eye brows rise "Ooookay…?" Harry said as he quickly wave his wand over it when nothing happened Harry picked it up. It was pink and bright and… so very wrong "This is weird." Harry said holding the thing up everyone nodded

"I see mother thought highly of you. Can't imagine why?" a drawing voice said making then turn to see the younger Malfoy. "She made that onesy years ago back when I was a year old. Said it was just wishful thinking." Malfoy said as he walked away.

Once he was out of earshot Astoria still looked confused but Tracy spoke before she could "So she made this for a daughter she wanted but never got?"

"That's the way it appears." Harry said as he pulled out a quill and ink well and started to write.

"What are you doing?"

"Fulfilling her wish." Harry said "I'm dissolving her marriage and giving her back her maiden name."

"How…?"

"She's a Black through and through she wants something from me so she sent something to butter me up. Then knowing I'd be suspicious she had Draco tell me the truth knowing I'd see it in his eyes."

"You seem to have an understanding of pureblood politics?" Tracy said questioning how he could know this.

"What do you think Daphne and I have been doing for the past week?" Harry said not looking up from his writing. Tracy, Astoria, Susan, and Hannah all made 'Oh' faces Hermione just looked over his shoulder.

"I'm guessing Hermione already knew?"

"I can't keep a secret from her." Harry answered Susan.

Susan looked ready to argue the remark before she stopped to think about the past times she had seen Harry and Hermione together throughout the past then just nodded her head. "That's true. How do you shop for her?"

"Nah ah. If I spill that secret she'll always know how I do it and then figure out what I buy for her." Harry said making Hermione stick her tongue out at him never looking up Harry said "Careful love or you'll be missing my tongue." Hermione gulped and looked away a hint of a blush on her face.

"Well wonders never cease." Daphne said with a knowing smile Susan and Alex giggled Harry then place his ring against the letter to make it official. Lessons of the day passed in a blur at the end of which Hermione grabbed Harrys arm and dragged him away until they were once again in the ROR.

"Hermione?"

"Why did you threaten to do that…why take away a part of your body I love so much?" Hermione said not looking at him. Harry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her she placed one hand on his

"It was nothing more than an idol threat. I can't imagine not tasting your body for too long it's too much like my version of the nectar of the Gods." Harry said kissing her neck Hermione still looked upset

"Harry…"

"Would you like me to make it up to you?" Harry whispered against her neck.

"How?" Hermione asked as she turned her head away from Harry's lips to allow him to get to more of her neck. Harry smiled against her skin as he moved away and took her hand and guided her towards her room. When she opened the door Hermione was surprised that Harry had filled the room with Vanilla scent candles but she took a deep breath and smiled "I remembered that it's your favorite." Harry said as he walked her over towards their bed and then started to take her robes off and folded then over his arm once Hermione was standing there with nothing but her knickers on Harry laid her face down on the bed and walked away for a few seconds then return setting a bottle of oil nearby Hermione's head she looked to see that is was Strawberry scented.

"Harry what are…Oooh." Hermione moaned as she felt Harry start to run his hands down her back working into her skin and muscles Hermione laid her head down an just focused on being pampered Harry pressed his thumbs along her spin and ran them up making her gasp at the slight sting then relief from the feeling.

"Where…did you…learn this?"

"I use to help Angelina, Alicia, and Katie relax after really bad practices. I enjoyed making my older sisters feel better. And don't worry all three always wore shorts and their bras you are the only one I've ever given a sensual massaged to." Harry said as he started working in the space where her shoulder blades meet Hermione moaned in pleasure

"Why…Oh right there…didn't you say anything about it?"

"When could I have mentioned it between O.W.L.s and Umbitch?"

"Good…Mm…point." Hermione didn't say anything tangible after that until Harry said something that made her blush.

"Alright now flip over so I can work on your front."

"Ok." After she was on her back Hermione gasped as Harry ran his hands over every inch of her body except for the one she wanted most. "Harry…Harry!"

"Yes love."

"Please touch me…here." She had grabbed his hand and placed it close to her snatch where Harry saw a small wet spot

"Hermione…"

"Harry…" Hermione started to say then moaned when Harry started to stroke her lips through her panties "No…bare skin." Hermione moaned Harry then moved her knickers out of the way as he plunged two fingers into her glissading sex. Hermione moaned as she felt Harry plunge his fingers in and out of her his thumb rubbing her clit "Not…so…rough." Hermione gasped as Harry continued to push her over the edge. Harry moved his fingers inside of her making Hermione almost scream out in ecstasy eventually Harry felt her walls start to clamp down on him "Harry…I'm gonna cum!" Hermione screamed as she felt her release flow through her body. Harry slowly pushed in and out of Hermione to bring her down from her high Hermione was gasping for breath "Oh God…I need to send all three of those girls a large gift basket."

"You might want to thank them for teaching me how to use my tongue and hands to please a woman. As well as lessons to help me better understand girls."

Hermione nodded as she kept breathing deeply catching her breath "Who focused on what?" Harry smiled as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and started to lick them clean

"Angelina focused on messaging, Alicia on using my hands, and Katie on my tongue."

Hermione smiled "Katie gets the largest one."

That night Hermione walked over towards her sister wives and told them all about Harry's private lessons. All four girls agreed that the all three Chasers deserved something for teaching their husband how to take such good care of them. Daphne was curious to see what they had taught Harry and almost demanded to experience one of his messages Harry simply looked at her then lead her into their room Hermione quickly placed a silencing ward on the door about two hours later Daphne came out of the room looking both flustered and completely relaxed.

"Katie gets the biggest basket." Was all she said once she sat down Hermione and Alex both smiled have already been recipients of Harry's tongue work Susan looked a little jealous as she asked Harry to do the same with her.

When Susan emerged "Katie _deserves_ the biggest basket." she said as she sat down with a slight shiver. The other three girls nodded as they started filling out order forms.

At breakfast while Harry and Hermione were busy opening gifts from well-wishers Katie Bell was surprised when a team of three owls lands in front of her with a gift basket that held everything from fruit to chocolate and a card. Katie opened it and read "Thank you for give Harry those lessons…we rather enjoy the way he uses them." the card was signed Ladies Hermione Potter, Alexandra Ravenwood, Daphne Black, and Susan Peverell. Katie smiled at the card then pulled out a piece of parchment

"You are welcome for the lessons, but I have a small request. Please allow me to brush up on them with Harry every once in a while?" she wrote down before she tied the note to the owl that was waiting for a reply. "It's been awhile since I've had anyone take care of me like that…I miss my student so." Katie said to herself already feeling herself grow wet at the idea of feeling Harry's tongue as he licked, tasted, and teased her pussy with it in fact she hated the idea of another man doing such things after the way she had trained Harry perfectly for her and any woman that captured his heart. She smiled when she remembered Angelina and Alicia talking with her and convincing her to train Harry as well as get rid of some of their frustrations as well. It had definitely been a win-win situation.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it took so long foks but with work college and what not time gets away from you.

PS thank you to all who review in my sebatical

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

"Oh my God look what Angelina sent us." Hermione said as she held up a mobile with books and little snitches

"Hahahaha that a perfect showing for us both, but with how fast she got it to us I think she had it made before we even found out about Megan." Harry said smiling at how thoughtful his former teammate was. Hermione just shrugged and set the gift aside Harry opened the next gift "This one is from…Oh hey Alicia Spinet!" Harry said as he opened the box and then laughed as he pulled out a build-a-bear box

"I thought Alicia was pure blood?"

"Nah her Mum's a muggle."

"Oh." Hermione said as Harry opened the box and pulled out a black bear wearing what looked like a miniaturized Quidditch uniform with the number seven on the back and the name Potter in gold letterings.

"Think they're trying to tell us something?" Harry asked with a laughed while Hermione smiled and shook her head

"I wonder what they would've sent if we were having a son?" they both looked at each other and said at the same time "The same thing." both laughed at the same time. "They got these before we were even a couple!" Hermione said trying to stop laughing

"I guess they just wanted to be ready?!" Harry said making the both of them renew their fits of laughter eventually Hermione was grabbing her side

"No more my side hurts."

Harry agreed feeling a twinge in his side. "Okay, okay…ah boy. Who's next?" Harry asked as he started to take a couple deep breathes to gain control over himself.

"Um looks like…oh no." She groaned

"Who sent it?"

"Oliver Wood."

"Oliver…"

Harry started laughing again Hermione wasn't far behind him. The two spent the entire Saturday morning opening gifts eventually they asked for everyone's help "Well at least you'll have lots of clothes, toys, and such." Astoria said almost making Harry and Hermione start again.

"Who sent you this?" Susan asked as she held up the mobile

"Angelina Johnson."

"It's cute." Hermione nodded she loved that mobile since it had perfect symbols of Harry and her.

"So Harry when are we releasing a follow up?" Luna asked

"Ask the mothers to be I'm leaving that decision to them." Harry said making Luna laugh while Daphne and Susan kissed their husband.

"After we're past the first month Dumbledore won't be put on trial till after September. Susan and Hermione won't start to show for two more months however I will in one. Our uniforms will cover the babies until my fourth their fifth month."

"Good thing we're leaving in a few weeks, however we may want to stay away from here next year." Harry said making everyone look at him

"Why?"

"Neville and I have some hunting too do, and I'd feel better knowing you seven were safe."

"You're not…!" Hermione started which started Daphne, Susan, and Alex all of them yelling at the same time only for Harry to raise his wand and set off a bang quieting them all at once.

"I'm not sending you from my side Neville and I will be home every night but our hunt will not be conducted from here. There are too many ways for someone to infiltrate and attempt to kill one of you. We will all be moving…Astoria and Tracy as well if they wish…to the Black family home. Dobby has been working with Winky to prepare it for human life again the wards of the place are the best and since I've thrown out Bellatrix Lestrange she won't lead then past the wards I've done the same with Draco so not one of Tom's Death Munchers can get past them." Harry said looking down at each of his wives who had the decency to at least look somewhat ashamed. "Now first things first Astoria Tracy shall I have Dobby prepare rooms for you?"

Astoria nodded while Tracy waited a few moments "Yes please." she said Harry nodded.

"Second would you four actually like to hear mine and Neville's plan or do you still want to jump down my throat without hearing me out?" Harry said glaring at his wives who flinched at the accusation mainly because that was exactly what they had done. Harry sighed as he walked forward and pulled Hermione and Daphne into his arms and held them for a moment before turning and doing the same with Susan and Alex "I forgive you lot. Just next time please hear me out before you assume anything?" all four nodded Harry kissed Hermione then took a deep breath. "Neville and I both have a bone to pick with Tom and his followers however we can't really make a move against him till after his snake is dead. His followers however…?"

Daphne seemed to understand first "You're going to capture or kill them aren't you?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Narcissa. She was never a Death Eater herself but she knows their movements better than anyone. Snape is helping as well he's changed from being Dumbledore's spy to mine he'll let us know when something big is going to happen so we can try and put a stop to them. Neville and I along with Remus, Tonks, Aunt Amelia, Kinsley, and Magnus will take things from there."

"The Order of the Phoenix no longer exist. We are something new." Harry said looking at all the girls.

"What about us? We can't just sit on our bums while you do this?" Daphne asked

"Luna is going to be running an anti-Voldemort campaign she's going to need writers, researchers, protectors, and much more. The four of you will be working behind the scenes with her to do this all the while keeping yourselves and our unborn children safe."

"Harry you can't just…"

"Alright." Hermione interrupted Alex making the American look at her in shock "However Lord Potter if at any point I or anyone of us goes into labor you are to stay by our sides through the entire thing and stay with us for two weeks at least no matter what is going on in the war!" Hermione said as she walked up to Harry her finger pointed at him in a familiar lecturing pose and tone of voice.

"As you wish Lady Potter." Harry said with a slight bow Hermione nodded at his answer

"Good, and I expect you home every night, or in the morning after a raid as you said."

Harry smiled as he kissed her "Of course Hermione."

"And Harry I swear if you are anywhere near deaths door when you return I'll kill you myself after you've been healed."

Harry smiled as he wrapped her into his arms and just held her close "Understood 'Mione."

"Okay then. As long as you remember those three things I can live with the idea of you fighting without me by your side." She said against his chest as she held him close to her. Daphne and Susan thought she looked much like Harry did when he held Susan after Dumbledore had tried to force them to kill James, Sirius, Lily, and Megan. Alex seeing this made an important decision and that night was time to put it into action later when Harry walked into the room he shared with Alex he paused when he caught sight of all the candles in round the room.

"Alex?" Harry asked as he slowly moved into the room than he caught sight of her Alex was wearing a matching red bra and thong almost see-through lingerie set Harry chuckled nervously "Alex what exactly are you…?" she placed her finger on his lips.

She then started to undress Harry slowly running her hands over his body "Harry I've decide that I'm ready, but before that there's something I want to do for you." Alex said as she pushed a boxer clad Harry onto their bed so he was sitting on the edge of it. She then placed a cushion on the floor then reach behind her and unclasped her bra Harry could feel himself harden as Alex kneeled down in front of his clad only in her knickers. Alex then reached forward and removed Harry's boxers Harry sat up to help make it easier Alex then gently place her hand around his slightly hardened member making Harry gasp at her touch. Alex leaned forward and licked Harry's cock like it was a lolly-pop from the bottom to the tip making Harry moan Alex did this a few times till a shot of pre-cum dripped out of the tip of his cock.

Alex rubbed the pre-cum all over his dick before she squeezed her breast on either side of Harry's cock. "Alex…" Harry moaned as he felt her soft orbs start to move up and down his cock wile Alex sucked and licked the tip Harry leaned back his hands gripping onto the sheets "Alex…that feels…so good." Harry said as he felt his hips start to buck forward. Alex kept her ministrations painstakingly slow Harry felt himself get completely lost as Alex worked her breast up and down before he felt a familiar sensation in his balls "Alex…I'm close." Alex started to move faster and sucked on his tip harder. "Alex I'm gonna cum!" Harry said as he reached the point where he couldn't hold himself back anymore and released his seed into her mouth Alex took everything he shot into her mouth then swallowed it after he was done.

Harry laid back after she released him "Oh god. No wonder all of you love it when I go down on you."

Alex smiled then stood up and showed how wet her knickers were the sight alone was enough to make Harry hard again. Harry then reach forward and pulled off her knickers "I wanted you to remember this night just as much as I'm going to." Alex said as Harry stood up and held her close to him her breast pressing into his chest and his cock was touching her neither lips and Harry decided to see just how anxious she was as he teased her by moving his hips back and forth making his cock tease the outside of her pussy. Alex gasped at the feeling and moaned "Harry please don't tease?"

Harry smiled as he lead her towards their bed and laid down he then rubbed the tip against her making her moan again before he slowly started to push inside of her. Like he had with his other wives he stopped and waited after he broke her hymen Alex gasped in pain as she waited for the pain to subside. After it faded she force Harry onto his back so that she was sitting on him "Hermione talks about how this position feels and I want to feel it as well." Alex said as she slowly started to ride Harry. Harry grasped her hips and started the thrust into her making Alex moan in pleasure as they eventually match a pace Alex brought her hands forward and started to tweak her nipples as they matched each other thrust for thrust. "Harry…Harry" Alex moaned

"Alex you're so tight. You're squeezing down on me just right."

"Harry you're hitting all the way in the back I can feel your cock hitting my womb." Harry flipped them over placing Alex on her back her lifted her legs onto his shoulders and he started to pound into her making her moan loudly Harry could feel her walls twitch. "Harry I'm close!"

"So am I…" Harry tried to pull out so he didn't cum inside only for Alex to shout at him

"Don't you dare! I want you feel you cum inside me!" Harry quickened his pace thrusting deeply inside of her until he felt Alex's walls clamp down on his as she opened her mouth as if to cry out only for no sound to leave her Harry thrust a few more times before he felt himself shoot inside of Alex making her moan. "So warm…I feel so…full." Alex said as Harry laid down on top of her before turning onto his side lying next to Alex while still inside of her.

"Oh God. It feels so good." Alex said breathlessly Harry smiled at her as he pulled her body in close to his

"You do realize that we might have just created my fifth child right?"

Alex nodded against him. "It's worth it to feel like this."

Harry smiled at her as he just held her "Harry?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go again?"

Harry smiled as he kissed his wife then started to kiss her neck. In the morning Harry woke up to a naked Alex lying on top of him and he smiled as he just held her "Good morning Alex."

"Good morning love."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore but the good kind like after you exercise."

Harry nodded "Just remember to ask Susan for the numbing salve to help."

Alex nodded against his chest "Love thank you for being so gentle with me."

"Of course. You asked me to be gentle on our wedding night remember?"

"I know but I'm thankful anyway. I can see why so many feel addicted to sex."

"Aye." Was all Harry said making Alex laugh at his words.

Later in the morning Susan handed Alex a familiar looking jar with a smile on her face "Congratulations." was all the Hufflepuff said

"Thank you." Alex said Susan nodded as she walked away.

The rest of the school year pasted normally or as close to normal as a magic school could get by the end of the term Dumbledore's court date had been set "July 11th far enough away were we can plan for it." Hermione said once she read it in the papers also in that time Harry had for lack of a better term adopted Astoria. Harry and Daphne learned that the Greengrass elders were trying to changed Daphne's marriage contracts over to Astoria they found out when a cry Astoria showed them a letter saying that she was to keep herself pure unlike her sister. Harry had been livid and declared that Astoria was under the protection of House Potter, Black, Ravenwood, and Peverell effectively ending any and all possibility of such an endeavor and also making it completely legal for Harry to take Astoria away from them to live with Daphne and himself. Both sisters almost squeezed the stuffing out of him the night Tracy even gave him a hug because of what he had done to protect the fourteen year old girl.

Susan's aunt Amelia was going to wait for them along with Tonks, Remus, as well as Dan and Emma Granger at track number 9 ¾ to take them to #12 to help set up the Fidelius charm and help set up the wards that Dumbledore had Sirius turn off because they weren't 'very nice'. On the way to the train Harry was surprised to see Malfoy going back to acting like his regular sneer and attitude "Lucius must have broken out of Azkaban." Harry said Susan who confirmed his theory by telling him that the ministry kept it hush-hush so it wouldn't look bad for them.

"Aunt Amelia was furious and wanted to resign right then and there except…"

"We need as many people inside the Ministry as possible in case they try something against us." Harry finished her thought making her nod.

"What will they try?" Astoria asked

"Scrimgeour has tried to make me a poster boy and when I said no he called me Dumbledore's man through and through. Now however he'll try something and this time there will be an underlining threat but it won't be against me." Harry said making Astoria look confused until she saw her sister Susan and Hermione all touch their babies "Umbridge will the biggest problem."

"How do you know that?"

"She sent a pair of Demetors after me to get me into trouble or to get me killed. Either way she wants me out of the picture because I stand in the way of what she called 'order'."

"She's power hungry and will do anything to get more…" Hermione was interrupted by the sound of an explosion everyone looked to see smoke coming from Hogsmead station.

"Crap." Harry said as he drew his wand "Looks like Neville and I get an early start to our work." Harry said as he jumped out of the carriage "Activate your port keys get out of here." Daphne nodded as she grabbed Astoria and then vanished Alex, Susan, and Hermione weren't far behind them. Harry nodded once he knew they were safe he ran off to join the DA members running off to fight and help save as many as possible.

The expecting mothers, Alex, and Astoria all landed on platform 9 ¾ surprising Remus, Tonks, and the Grangers. "What happened?"

"There was an attack on Hogsmead station." Hermione said making Remus curse.

Everyone could see he was torn between keeping the girls' safe and running off to help Harry. A moment later Luna appeared looking a bit disorderly but alright "Are you okay Luna?"

"Yes we were almost attacked by some Death Eaters when Harry arrived and helped Neville and I fight them off then before they ran off to help at the train station. Neville asked me to activate my port key so he could fight without worrying about me. He didn't use those words but I knew that's what he meant." Luna said.

"Why did the port keys bring you here?" Tonks asked

"Gringotts built them to take us to our nearest alley that was away from the danger which was you two." Daphne explained Remus nodded at the explanation.

Time seemed to drag for everyone more so for Hermione, Susan, and Daphne if no one else was around to keep them occupied Hermione was sure they'd all go crazy with worry. Eventually they heard the familiar sound of a train whistle they all looked to see a familiar red steam engine coming towards them with a few students above it on broomsticks acting as sentries eventually when the train pulled in Neville stepped off the train and Harry landed next to him and hopped off his broom. Everyone was happy to see they looked no worse for wear Hermione and the girls all ran and almost knocked Harry off his feet trying to hug him Luna nearly did the same with Neville.

"Remus…If I didn't know better I'd say we were welcoming General Potter and Colonel Longbottom home." Dan said Remus nodded

"Harry's always had the ability to lead he proved that when he was able to get himself and five other students through the Ministry against overwhelming odds. Neville became something like his second in command this year and he too has an ability to lead people he's just been too shy about it in the past."

"Was anyone hurt badly?"

"On our side Madame Pomfrey is looking over a couple students that were hit with the Cruciatius curse that's the worse wound our side received. As for the DE's two have shattered legs, two are in critical condition and five are dead including Draco Malfoy who joined in to fight alongside his father who is also dead. The rest fled like the cowards they are." Harry said as he and Neville turned towards the train to help some of the students disembark the students that had been sentries landed and helped as well Hermione wasn't surprised to see most of the fliers had been Qudditch players mostly the Gryffindor team that Harry had chosen himself.

Eventually some of the parents came running onto the platform to see Harry, Neville, and the fliers helping their children then rushed them home most thanked Harry some thanked Neville as well. When the last family had passed through Harry and Neville shook hands with the sentries and walked over to their extended family "I can see why he chose Long…Neville to be the Godfather to one of his daughters." Tracy said making Astoria smile and nod.

"Just wait till after James and Sirius are born." Astoria said making Remus smile and hold his hand out to Tonks who made a face as she placed two gold coins in his hand.

"You hussled me." Tonks said making Remus look at her wounded

"Did not. I just know my nephew better then you do." Tonks just rolled her eyes at Remus who laughed.

Hermione started to give Harry a once over to make sure he was in one piece and Harry wisely chose to stand absolutely still with his arms out as she stacked around him ready to pounce at the slightest hint he was hurt. "Hermione I can get through battles without damage." Harry said Hermione just stared at him before she walked up and pressed one hand into his right side Harry just looked at her like she was crazy but Hermione moved the hand to the other side and pressed down Harry's hiss of pain while quiet made Hermione look at him. "I'm not at deaths door, and I am still technically in one piece. Besides it's just some bruised ribs."

"'Hermione I can get thought some battles without damage' I'll believe that when it happens Harry." Hermione said making Harry give her a small smile.

"Madame Pomfrey say's I'm find just a day to rest and drink this." Harry said as he held up a potion vial for Hermione to see.

Hermione took it from him "Then I'll just have to make sure you drink it." Hermione said as she uncorked the vial

"'Mione…?"

"Come on Harry time for your medicine." Hermione said with an evil little smile making Harry shiver a little in fear before he laugh nervously and started to back away from his wife.

"Voldemort and fifteen DE's no problem. A pregnant Hermione Potter and he's almost running in fear. What does that tell you?" Neville asked

"That he's a smart man." Dan and Remus said together making the teen laugh and the women smile. Everyone laughed as Hermione began to pursue her husband Harry seemed to be doing everything in his power to avoid drinking yet another potion he was doing a good job of dodging and evading Hermione until Remus got involved.

Harry found himself upside down glaring at the Marauder "You aren't still sore about losing are you?"

"Oh no I just think I should give Hermione a chance." Remus said with a laugh Harry's glare worsened until he heard his wife's foot tapping on the stone before him and he gulped when he realized he was cornered.

"Hi 'Mione." Harry said giving a weak laugh before Hermione plunged the vial into his mouth and forced him to drink all of the contents once he had swallowed the last drop Hermione pulled the bottle away with a victorious look on her face Harry however looked like he was about ready to throw up. Remus reversed the spell and dropped Harry onto the ground with a thud "Oof!" Harry groaned out once his back hit the ground. Harry raised one hand into the air "I will never understand why they always make those things taste so terrible." every magical person there nodded in sympathy as Harry lifted himself up and cracked his back as he stood glaring at Remus once again then he stopped and his features changed to a familiar look.

"Harry…" Remus said in a somewhat worried voice the last time he saw that look he had accidently spilled some butterbeer on one of Harry's stuffed animals when Lily was in her nest stage. The moment James saw it he ran Remus and Sirius were confused even more so when he returned as if dressed for a battle although both men understood the moment Lily walked in

"Who did it James?" Lily had asked in a low voice that made both Remus and Sirius shiver in fright

"Lillis…"

"Who?!"

James looked like he was in battle with himself before he looked at his friends "Sorry boys. Remus was the one." both men looked at him shocked them were scared as Lily got this little smile on her face.

The next morning the first thing out of both Sirius' and Remus' mouth had been "What was the number of that truck?" now Harry was looking at him with that same little smile.

"Remus."

"Yeah Neville?"

"Run."

"Right." Remus said as he turned and ran Harry not far behind him

"Five Galleons says Remus doesn't wake up till morning." Neville said.

Later that night Tonks was collecting her winning the only ones that hadn't bet had been Hermione, Susan, and Daphne all three knowing Harry would take it easy on the werewolf. Although Remus had been knocked out Harry decided that to finish his lesion he took a bucket of water and woke Remus by throw all of it in his face Remus had shot up in an instantly "Man the lifeboats! Women and children first!" after he woke up Remus just looked at Harry who just looked him in the eye the promise of retribution in his eyes. That night Harry was sitting on his bed brushing Daphne's hair something the Lady Black enjoyed a lot to be honest Harry found it very relaxing.

"Harry."

"Yes Daphne."

"Do you think we would've gotten together if we hadn't of created James, and Sirius?"

Harry paused and set the brush aside then made Daphne turn and face him "I don't honestly know. To be honest there are all different kinds of possibilities as what could've happened. For instance if I hadn't of met Malfoy I probably would've been in Slyterin with you if it hadn't of been for a troll I never would've been friends with Hermione. Daph there are too many 'what ifs' towards that line of thinking. So I'll tell you what I do know…" Harry said as he laid the two of them down on the bed and held her while looking into her eyes. "…I know that I fell in love with a woman I knew absolutely nothing about. I know I can't think of a better woman to carry my sons. I know that no matter what happens in life I can count on you to be there for me just like you can count on me." Harry caught a single tear that was falling down her face "I know I find you beautiful both physically and mentally. I love how crafty you are. But there is one large thing you did the captured my heart."

"What?" Daphne asked desperately needing to know the answer.

"You opened your heart to me and allowed me to do the same in return." Harry said placing his forehead against Daphne's said young woman felt the tears build but she smiled and buried her face in Harry's chest.

"I opened myself to you because I trust you Harry. I know now that you would never intentionally hurt me much like I had thought about so many other boys at Hogwarts."

"I love you Mrs. Black" Harry said as he held her

"I love you to Mr. Black." Daphne said that night instead of her usual passionate self she wanted to experience what it was like to make love slowly. Harry understood her need and fulfilled it the best he could when she fell asleep with Harry spooning her she fell asleep for the first time unafraid to wake up in the morning. When she did wake up Daphne found that she was lying on Harry's shoulder his arm wrapped around her back holding her to his side but what surprised her was the sight of a naked Hermione lying on Harry's chest sleeping comfortably. "What's the big idea?" Daphne asked quietly looking at Hermione who stirred and looked at Daphne

"I was cold and no matter how many blankets I use I couldn't get warm until I came in here to lie with the three of you."

"Three?" Daphne asked

"I snuck in and turned Harry onto his back so I could snuggle into his side." Susan's voice said from their Husbands other side. Daphne looked annoyed at the idea

"Su, 'Mione it was Daphne's night last night you should've discussed this with her first." Harry's tired voice said making Daphne get a smug looked on her face.

"Next time I promise." Hermione said before she laid back down on Harry's chest and fell back asleep Daphne rolled her eyes but laid back down on Harry's shoulder and just enjoyed being warm until her stomach lurched.

Daphne got out of the bed and ran into Harry's bathroom and proceeded to execute her first bought of morning sickness she felt someone lift her hair back which she appreciated. When she was done she leaned back into the person holding her hair and know that it was her husband "Thank you Harry."

"Any time Daph." Harry said as he helped her up and poured her out a glass of mouth wash to get rid of the aftertaste.

"I thought this would start sooner. I mean we're almost three months along…" Daphne paused as Harry handed her the cup of mouthwash which she used thankful that Harry poured it for her. "Ugh that was horrible." Daphne said Harry gave a small smile as he picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the bathroom Daphne leaned against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. Both Susan and Hermione were awake now and although it was a very romantic scene neither one felt even an ounce of jealousy both knew that Harry would do the same for them.

"You know it was probably a good thing you two changed our sleeping position." All three girls looked at him like he had two heads "If I had both arms around you still it would've been harder for you to get away to the bathroom." Harry explained making all three of them look thoughtful then nodded in agreement.

Later that morning Harry poured out a glass of ginger ale and set an open package of saltines in front of her "Can't I have some regular food?" Daphne asked Harry just took a plate of breakfast food and waved it under her nose Daphne's face scrunched up and she held her stomach. "Take it away!"

She yelled at him and drank her ginger ale and ate her crackers without another complaint Emma walked in and saw Daphne's breakfast "Ah morning sickness started huh?" Emma asked making Daphne nod "Well it looks like whoever gave you the ginger ale and crackers is on the ball." Emma said making Daphne look up at Harry.

"I read a few parenting books and they all said that ginger ale and crackers helps with morning sickness." Harry said making Emma nod.

"Be happy that he did so. Dan was a right mess when I started throwing up almost every meal I ate and instead of asking for help he tried to keep giving me regular meals." Emma said making Daphne smile as she watched Harry cook breakfast knowing how much he truly cared about her and their boys.

* * *

R&R


	17. Chapter 17 & Epilogue

The moment you have all been waiting for the final chapter of Unexpected here everything comes together be forewarned I suck at battle scenes so please don't flame me for that later. I may or may not create an alternative ending but that's a story for another time.

First off I own nothing except if it's OC, second the chapter will start slow with a small weird lemonisk scene skip it if you don't want to know.

Now here we...go.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Susan woke up with her husband spooning with her and his arm draped over her seven month baby bump in the four months since the Potter-Peverell-Black-Ravenwood family moved into Grimmauld Place the war had been going very well for Harry, Neville, and the people that fought with them. In fact the two of them alone now had the record of captured or killed DE's Moody had laughed when he learned this since he was the original holder of the record. Their biggest success had been the prevention of an assassination attempt against Minister Scrimgeour according to both Narcissa and Snape that had set Riddles plans back months. Although Hermione was rather smug when Harry and Neville revealed that it had been Umbridge that had sold the Minister out.

Harry and Neville had come out of most fights with only superficial wounds which made all five wives happy and while the two husbands were out fighting Luna's anti-Voldemort campaign was running smoothly. Hermione and Daphne were her main researchers while Susan helped her write while Alex was the editor of both their works the five women worked together just as well as their husbands. They were soon joined by Mrs. Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin after they learned that she was expecting as well Remus at first hadn't taken the news well but was able to get over it after Harry gave him a left hook "Parents shouldn't leave their children." had been the only thing Harry said to the werewolf.

Tonks was mainly in charge of security for the six married women five of which were mothers to be Luna had learned as well that she was currently about two months pregnant with a baby girl. Neville had been thrilled at the idea and barely talked with Luna when he named Harry and Hermione the baby's godparents beating Remus by a day when he asked Harry and Daphne to be the godparents of his future son. Now Susan, Hermione, and Daphne were all seven months along all three showing off their bumps with pride Harry couldn't get enough of the babies especially when all four reacted differently around him.

The boys would kick his hand every time he would rub Daphne's belly, Megan never sat still when she listened to Harry talk to her, and Lily pushed against Susan almost making her hand, foot, or some other part of her noticeable. Daphne had been the only one to experience morning sickness which the Slytherin found rather unfair although Tonks and Luna welcomed her advice to help deal with their morning sickness. Daphne was also huge when compared to Hermione and Susan and because of the number of kids Harry would sometimes spoil her more often to help the constant foot and back rubs helped all three of them greatly.

"Morning Su morning Lily." Harry said as he kissed his wife's neck and rubbed her baby bump

"Morning love." Susan said with a yawn Susan turned herself with difficulty to face Harry. Harry's smiling face made Susan's heart throb for the past month all three expecting mothers have been raging hormones each at random intervals needing Harry to shag them rotten Harry's Lobito didn't mind and Harry himself did his best to satisfy each of their needs as often as possible. Thankfully that had calmed down a little however Susan Daphne and Hermione were worried that Harry might be spending too much time with the three of them and not enough with Alex or at least till they saw Harry and Alex just sitting in the den reading and talking together with the fire going.

All three breathed easier after seeing that the fact that Harry was making time for Alex and him to spend together during one of their little girl talk sessions they learned that Harry had been making time for her as often as possible so she wouldn't feel like the odd one out. Susan smiled "So have you picked a color schema?" Harry asked

"Yep. I already ordered the paint."

"Alright we'll tackle that when it gets here." Harry said as he stood up and stretched then walked around to help Susan up.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." Harry said as he pecked Susan on the lips Susan placed her arms around Harry's neck and pushing her belly into him slightly as she hung off of him Harry smiled at Susan before he brought his hands down and gently squeezed her milk swollen breast making Susan moan.

"Harry please." Susan moaned making Harry smile as he pulled aside her robes uncovering her breast

"How bad this time?"

"Bad you haven't paid attention to them in three days." Susan gasped out as Harry continued to fondle her.

"Between the three of you I get more dairy then I need to?" Harry asked as he tweaked her nipples hard enough to make her milk start to pour out

"Ah…oh thank the gods." Susan said before Harry leaned down and latched onto her right breast and started to suck on it Susan moaned as Harry drank her milk switching between her breast making her sigh in comfort. After the three mothers to be started to lactate Hermione found a part in a parenting book that said an easy way to get rid of the discomfort was to actually milk them.

She had even been the one to beg Harry to suck on her breast to get rid of the pain and Harry being the man he is…well let's just say they all felt better afterwards. Susan moaned as Harry licked up any milk he might have missed then recovered her breast making her lean her head against his arm "Thank you Harry."

Harry moved her back and kissed her gently making Susan moan a little while she tasted her milk on his tongue. "Anytime love." Harry said once they broke the kiss Harry opened the door and walked with Susan as she waddled out of the room and down towards the stairs which they had all been happy to learn turns to an escalator when a pregnant woman over three months steps onto them. Which all three heavily pregnant women loved although they had been told that since their bodies were already use to walking up and down many flights of stairs the idea of walking the stairs was dreaded by all three of them.

"Harry?"

"Hm?"

"How much longer do you think this will continue?" Susan asked

Harry sighed "I don't know love. We've only got one more Horcrux to go…the problem though."

"Is how do you get at it while fighting Voldemort and what's left of his followers."

"Right…" Harry said as the two walked into the kitchen where Dobby was preparing breakfast Hermione already at the table reading a paper "Morning love." Harry said as he walked forward and kissed Hermione on the cheek before she turned and pouted a little making him chuckle and gave her a proper kiss.

"Morning Harry." Hermione said before Harry kneeled down and kissed her belly "Morning Megan how are you today?" Harry asked his hand on Hermione's bump Megan instantly started to move making Hermione gasp and place her hand on her belly as well. Both parents to be loved it when Megan started moving it always brought a smile to their faces

"HARRY I NEED YOU UP HERE NOW!" Daphne's voice roared.

"Uh oh!" Harry said as he ran up the stairs while both mothers had to waddle to follow Daphne had been put on bed rest by order of their midwife Madame Pomfrey about a couple weeks ago Harry almost broke the door down as he ran into the room.

"Daph what's wrong?!"

Harry asked as soon as he saw the Slytherin beauty who was grasping onto her bed post hard "I think I'm in labor!" Daphne yelled

"Dobby get Pomfrey here now!" Harry shouted as he grabbed Daphne's hand

"It keeps hurting no matter what happens."

"How close?"

"Not very. Erratic at best."

Harry started to breathe easier. "Daph."

"Yeah."

"This sounds like Braxton Hicks."

"Like what?"

"False labor Mrs. Black." A voice said making them both look at a tired healer who had her wand out "It's your body's way of preparing itself for the birthing process. Which I have just confirmed is exactly what's happening." Pomfrey said Daphne said who also started to breathe easier.

"Sorry about the panic you two." Daphne said sheepishly

"It's perfectly okay many a woman have been confused by the two." Pomfrey said "Lord Potter are you…"

"All of them are still on the diet you wrote for them, all four babies are active, and yes I've been getting Daphne to walk around a little so the muscles in her legs don't atrophy."

"Right well keep up the good work Dad." Pomfrey said before Hermione and Susan walked into the room.

"What happened?"

"Braxton Hicks." Harry said Hermione breathed easier Susan however looked confused "Did either you or Daphne read those books?" Harry asked.

"Braxton Hicks or False labor happen usually in the final trimester or sometimes even the second trimester it's your body experiencing contractions." Hermione said

"The contractions are erratic at best and vary on long they last. It's also your body's way of preparing for labor." Harry added.

"Oh…" Susan said making both Gryffindor's shake their heads.

"Anyway Lady Black you're not in labor but both babies are doing great. Trick for next time. Time the contractions if their five minutes apart then you're in labor. I'll take my leave now have a nice day all of you."

"Sorry about this Poppy."

"It's okay Harry just keep up the good work." Harry nodded as the healer took Dobby's hand and vanished.

"What was all the noise about?" Neville asked from the door way.

"Daphne just had a bout of false labor and mistook it for the real thing." Neville nodded "Didn't let you sleep did she?"

"Not right off the bat."

"She just hit the Fifth month mark right?"

"Mm." Neville said.

"You'll be in for some other sleepless nights my suggestion get some Pepper-up Potion and take a small shot of it every morning. Doesn't help with the missed sleep but allows you to move through the day." Neville nodded and walked away. "Dobby let's get Daphne down for some breakfast."

"Right away." Dobby said as Harry helped Daphne stand up

"Why is it she's the one that gets teleported places?" Susan asked

"If either of you are placed on bed rest I'll have Dobby do the same for you." Harry said as Dobby took them downstairs. "Thank you Dobby." Harry said making the elf nod Harry looked at Emma who was sitting at the table

"Braxton Hicks?" Emma asked making the two of them nod.

"Sorry about the wake-up call."

"I did the same thing with Hermione there's no reason to feel bad." Emma said with a smile making Daphne feel better. Emma had become a god sent for all of the mothers to be with her advice and effort to help them ready she had even helped them with their nesting phase which Susan was still in. Hermione already had Megan's room ready which was painted in a nice Periwinkle the same color as her yule ball dress they also had a nice white crib and the mobile that Angelina had given them hanging over the bed.

Daphne decided to go a different route and had Harry and Neville paint the boys room like a Quidditch field Harry took it a little farther by casting a spell that made players fly around tossing the Quaffle, hitting Bludgers, or catching Snitch's however Susan could almost never make up her mind when it came to Lily's room .

Alex walked down while Hermione and Susan waddled down behind her "What happened this morning?"

"False alarm." Harry said making his fourth wife nod as she took a seat at the table. The morning passed normally then Susan's paint arrived then she finally told Harry that she wanted to paint the room in her and Harry's old house color's Yellow and Brown for her and Scarlet and Gold for him. Just as they were about to get started the wards were tripped and allowed Snape through the door. "How are you Severus?"

"It's you I'm worried about Harry. He knows that you've been targeting his Horcrux." Snape said

"Then the time has come…" Harry said. "Severus it's time for plan 8B." Harry said making everyone in the room look at him.

"Harry…"

"I'll explain in a minute 'Mione." Harry said still looking at Severus whose face had paled and got a worried expression before changing to an emotionless one.

"Alright, but you had better succeed…for all out sakes."

Severus said before turning and leaving the house. Harry took a deep breath and looked at Neville "Make it count brother." were the only words Harry said making Neville nod and turn to walk up the stairs.

"Harry you're starting to frighten me what is plan 8B?" Hermione asked/demanded.

"Plan 8B was created just in case Tom ever figured out that his containers were in danger. The plan states that Neville and I will pretend to fall into a trap that Severus is now currently setting up, however we will be expecting them and turn the tide of the war as well as end it."

Hermione looked horrified realizing that this was… "This was the plan that could end with more than Riddle or Bellatrix dying wasn't it?" Hermione asked in a small voice making her sister wives look at her.

"…Yes." Harry simply said "Even if we win this battle there is a chance that Neville, I, or both die in the fight." Harry added before he walked up to his wives "Severus' job is to make sure both Riddle and Bellatrix fall for our trap instead." as soon as he was in reaching range Hermione tried to raise her hand to slap him only for her wrist to be caught by Harry.

"Why? Why do you constantly have to put yourself in these situations?!" Hermione yelled "First year facing Riddle and his lackey alone and nearly getting yourself kill for it! Second year risking your life fighting a Basilisk! Third year risking your soul to try and save Sirius! Fifth year running off by yourself to fight Bellatrix! Why do you keep putting your life in danger like this?!" Hermione asked as Harry pull her into his chest and allowed her to beat his chest with her fist until she broke down and clung to him tightly. "I don't want to lose you Harry."

Hermione cried out as Harry held her tightly to him "You won't lose me Hermione." Harry said as he just held his closest friend, his first true love, and his wife. Harry looked to see Susan, Daphne, and Alex all looking ready to burst into tears as well "As much as the idea would cause all of us to be sick tonight may be my last will all of you…" Harry said making Hermione cry hard for a second "Let's make tonight last." Harry said as he waved all three of them over and felt each of them take a spot on his body and hug him tightly to them knowing that each of them were all fearing the same thing.

Harry spent the night talking, laughing, holding, and even making love with all his wives all the while also spending time with his surrogate uncle, and aunt as well as his in-laws all the while just enjoying the night. Dawn came sooner than any of them had expected Hermione, Susan, Daphne, and Alex had agreed to share that night in bed.

(Que scene music: Idyll's End from The Last Samurai)

When Harry felt the first rays of the sun hit his face he realized that he wasn't the only one awake he looked to see all four women in his life with their eyes open all looking like they had suffered their worst night's sleep ever. No one said a word as they all just lied there enjoying the peace and comfort from one another slowly Harry started to rise and asked Dobby to bring them some tea and something light to eat. All of them sat on the bed and nibbled on toast while drinking their tea the warm liquid offering them a small comfort.

Harry looked out the window but not saying a word the girls understood there was nothing that could be said in this situation that would off any kind of solace. Harry after finishing his tea stood up and helped the girls onto their feet and walked and into the room that had been dubbed the armory where Neville was already waiting Luna not too far away. Both young men nodded at each other and walked up to two different wardrobes before pulled both doors open revealing two completely black almost armor like outfits (Think male death dealer clothing from Underworld).

Harry and Neville striped off their robes revealing two almost completely naked men before they both took deep breathes and reached into the wardrobe and pulled out the pants. Both dressed pulling on the pants then moving from there a pair of black dragon skin boots, two belts Harry's held two holsters where he placed two 9mm pistols courtesy of Dan Granger along with two extra clips of ammunition, Neville preferred a .45 caliber revolver along with some quick load slots. Both then picked up the shirts off the hangers and pulled them on Harry then reached forward and picked up a vest where he kept a few hidden surprises for anyone they faced they then pulled on some black fingerless gloves with padding around the knuckles.

Then both took Wand holsters that they kept latched to their arms for quick draw dueling finally both pulled on black trench coats the both with their crests on their back before buttoning them closed. These were the same outfits the two had worn every raid, every battle, at every whisper of trouble these were their war outfits. Both men looked at each other before walked towards their respective wives and then held them one last time (End Music here. A/N: Listen to the song and you'll understand why I wanted it here) although the worlds were never said all of them knew this was possibly goodbye.

Soon the two detached themselves from the group and walked down the stairs Harry looked into the kitchen to see Remus and all of those that had fought with the two of them all of them looking sad that they wouldn't be there this time to back them up. "Remus…"

"I know Harry."

The werewolf said as he stood up and walked to his Nephew is all but blood both grasping the others forearm it had become a ritual between all the fighters as both a sigh of trust between them but they had all a started doing so after seeing a video called the Scorpion King.

"Live free." Harry said saying the line they choose for the ones leaving into battle or to a dangerous situation before the battle

"Die well." Remus said those that had to stay said or were in a safer position would say this line. Harry nodded as he and Neville walked out the door and then the sound of a whip crack followed them letting everyone there know the two warriors had gone and might not return.

It was strange how quiet a field in Scotland could be as the two men walked as they neared a forest enclose Harry's eye barely turned as he saw a thin line of black flying through the air past them "Looks like they took the bait." Neville said Harry didn't show any recognition of his words but kept walking. Eventually both individuals looked to see Bellatrix LeStrange standing in a clearing waiting for them. "Bellatrix LeStrange you are under arrest for the torture of multiple innocent men, women, and children along with multiple counts of murder."

"A little soon to be reading me my rights isn't it?"

"Getting it out of the way." Neville said

"All for not I'm afraid." a chilling voice said making both men look to see the snake himself walk out into the clearing followed with all the rest of his followers which had the two outnumbered 12 to 2

"Six a piece not too bad." Neville said looking behind the Death Eaters as if looking for something then looked back at the group.

"Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom two very constant thorns in my side."

"Well when you're popular…" Neville continued to say before a large black cat attacked one of the DE ripping his throat out making everyone look at it in surprise

"About time this stuff was wearing off."

'Harry' said but something was wrong with his voice even more so when his face started to bubble and warp until his hair grew longer and greasier. His noise turned hook like making everyone realize the Harry in front of them was wearing long flowing black robes not a black trench coat 'Harry' also grew a few inches eventually Severus Snape "Severus?!" Voldemort demanded his voice surrounded in surprise.

"Did you really think I would continue to serve you after you killed the only woman I ever loved?" Severus said as he drew his wand Neville following his example but drew out his revolver as well as his wand and the battle began. Harry jumped out of the way of a spell his animal instincts kicking in and saving his life he shifted in air and drew his pistols opening fire. The entire area was filled with spell and gunfire filling it with smoke and lights eventually Harry ran out of bullets and flicked both wands out and used them to fight he Neville and Severus had killed all but Bellatrix and Voldemort Neville and Severus were focusing on Bellatrix while Harry focused on Riddle. Harry and Riddle cast spell after spell at each other anyone that watched would've thought they were two fencers battling instead of two wizards. Harry cast as cutting curse at the same time Voldemort cast Avada Kadavera the brother wands once again linking together before Harry brought up the wand he had won from Dumbledore and cast a second cutting curse cutting off Voldemort's wand arm making the dark lord cry out in agony.

A sound none there were accustomed to hearing from the man Harry walked up to Riddle "Thomas Marvollo Riddle you are accused of murder multitude of families including previous Lord and Lady Potter, multiple counts of torture, and casting of the unforgivable curses against your fellow man. With the authority invested in me by the DMLE I hereby condemn you to death. Do you have anything to say on your behalf?"

"I will return Potter but not without sending you to…" Voldemort paused mid rant when Harry turned and fired the same curse at Nagini (who had been trying to sneak up on him that) Bill used to destroy the Horcrux that had been in his scar. Unlike him Nagini didn't survive the process as a green mist left the body of the destroyed snake

"And that makes six Riddle."

Harry said facing the snake man once again. "DAMN YOU HARRY POTTER!" Voldemort cried out and tried to rush the man before Harry took out a knife and plunged it into Voldemort's throat Harry held the knife as he felt the snake's blood leave the body that he had occupied.

Voldemort felt the life leave him as he glared at the young man before him once last time. Eventually the shock of what happened passed and Bellatrix cried out in anger before casting a nasty hex at Harry only for Severus to jump in its path and take the blow knocking him onto the ground while Neville aimed his gun and fired his last shot into Bellatrix's skull killing her instantly both young men ran towards the man who had been their greatest asset in the war.

Severus Snape was choking on his blood as the two men arrived he looked up at them both "Who would've…thought I'd…risk my…life for the son…of my greatest…tormentor."

"How about for the son of the woman you loved?" Harry asked making the potion's master look at the young lord.

"That…I can…believe." Snape was starting to slip all three of them knew it "Let me look…into her…eyes…one last time." Snape requested making Harry nod as he removed his glasses and looked at Snape's blobby form.

Minutes passed before Snape's breathing became shallow and eventually stopped Harry replaced his glasses and looked at the man before him. Who had gone from tormentor to hero since Harry had known him "Requiescat in pace" (Rest in peace) Harry said as he closed the eyes of the man that he sacrificed himself to protect Harry. Harry then looked over at the corpses of Voldemort and LeStrange "Looks like we're finally done Neville." Harry said making the young man nod before both grabbed an arm of Severus Snape and vanished.

News of the defeat of Voldemort and his DE had reached many ears and celebrations were held all around however in a house on Grimuld Place warriors in a dining room raised their glasses into the air "To those we've lost in this war may they find peace in knowing the evil is cleansed from out world." Harry said as everyone took a drink. That night Harry was sure that all four of his wives were going to either squeeze or smother him to death.

* * *

Epilogue

Harry held Daphne's hand as she squeezed it tightly. Daphne was now in her twelfth hour of labor and the time had come "At the next contraction Lady Black push." Pomfrey said Daphne bit down and pushed when the contraction hit.

It had been a month since Harry and Neville had finished the war and the time had come for Harry's son's to come into the world it was just lucky Daphne knew this time was real. It helps that her water broke while she was in bed "Ah! Harry I can't!" Daphne said after pushing a couple times

"Yes you can Daphne. You've been waiting eight months to see our son's I know you can bring them into the world." Harry said kissing Daphne's forehead and helped her breathe through the pain

"Alright the first boy is crowning keep going Lady Black." Pomfrey said Daphne was gasping for breath as she pushed again "Head, shoulders just one more and he's out Daphne." the midwife said. Daphne gasped in relief when their first son came into the world and seconds later they heard him cry Pomfrey handed James to Harry who held him close to Daphne who was crying at the sight of her son before another contraction hit her.

"Oh God. Harry!" Daphne cried out as Harry grasped her hand Sirius' birth went faster and when his cries were heard Daphne looked as both of her sons were cleaned while Harry held her and kissed her.

"You did it Daph. You did it you brought them both into the world." Harry said kissing her again Daphne had never felt so tired, and pained before in her entire life but she wouldn't trade it to see her sons as they were given to mother and father to hold for the first time.

Daphne was crying in happiness at the sight of her two boys as they looked up at her in wonder "Hi. So you're the little scoundrels that liked to kick me so much?" Daphne asked making her husband laugh.

"Welcome to the world James Michael Black and Sirius Remus Black." Harry said Pomfrey took the boys and laid them in a crib in the room while Daphne laid back with a sigh

"Get some sleep Lady Black I'll watch over them." Harry said Daphne shook her head

"Will you hold me?" Harry smiled as he climbed into the bed behind Daphne and held her close to him Daphne fell asleep while Harry kept a vigilant watch over everyone in the room.

Hours later after mother and children had rested they allowed visitors the first ones in were the Godparents Remus, Tracy, and Tonks all gushing at the sight of the boys even Remus had a smile on his face Harry wasn't used to seeing. Tracy got to hold both boys while sitting down and had her picture taken Remus and Tonks each got a photo of the boys with them. After they had their time Emma, and Minerva walked in Emma had become something of a second mother to Daphne and couldn't think of a better grandmother for her boys. Minnie had tears in her eyes at the sight of the boys who would someday call her Grandma having never had children of her own Minerva loved being called the honorary grandmother of all of Harry's children and future children.

The last ones to visit were Hermione, Alex, Susan, Neville, and Luna. All four girls gushed at the sight of the boys while Neville clasped the father's forearm both smiling.

Eventually when they had all had their time with the boys they left the room allowing Daphne the privacy needed to feed her boys while Harry burped them and rocked them to sleep once they fell asleep Harry laid down with Daphne who laid her head on his chest and allowed him to hold her "You are amazing Daphne."

"I'm so glad to finally meet them. They're beautiful."

"They get that from their mother." Harry said making Daphne smile then yawn "Sleep love. You need your sleep." Daphne nodded as she fell asleep. Harry smiled as he looked at his boys and their mother asleep peacefully without a care in the world _"Just like I wanted it to be for them all."_ Harry thought. Harry looked at his wife then kissed her forehead and laid down falling asleep.

* * *

One Year Later

Harry and Hermione were sitting in their room Harry holding her close both thinking back. All five children were either a year old or close Alex had given birth to a baby girl just like the dream Harry had showed.

"It's hard to believe one year ago today you held me as I slept after feeling a great pain in my abdomen." Hermione said look up at her husband who smiled at her

"I know. I still sometimes wake up thinking it had all been a dream if it wasn't for one of the kids crying every once in a while when I thought that I still might think it was." all five of his children were amazing to Harry. James and Sirius were his boys and the trouble makers just like their namesakes, Lily was a big cuddle bug who always tried to get hugs from her father, Elaina (Alex's daughter) loved to listen to stories form everyone around her, and Megan just loved being around her parents especially when it was daddy's night to tell the bedtime story. Harry loved reading to his children at night all five were always so entranced by his voice and the way he said the story in fact Amy (Neville and Luna's daughter) and Teddy (Guess who his parents are) would sit in on a few sessions Harry's voice was like magic for all the children. Each fell asleep as he read and once they had he helped carry each child to their own rooms.

Elaina's room was decorated as a forest scene with a black wolf with a white lighting shaped mark on its head and greenish eyes while a raven stood on the wolfs head with bright greenish blue eyes. All the teen parents finished their education Neville went on to become one of the most accomplished Aurors in the Ministry, Luna kept the _Quibbler_ going reporting the news that the ministry tried to keep hidden, while Harry and his wives were working on earning their masters in the subjects they wanted to teach. Headmistress McGonagall already offered Harry the position of DADA teacher as soon as he was ready for it, Hermione, Daphne, Alex, and Susan had apprenticeships with McGonagall, Slughorn, Filtwick, and Sinestra each hoping to take their dream jobs when the time came. Harry laid there with Hermione who smiled and held Harry

"One year and the war is over, our daughter is safe, I'm married to four wonderful women, and there isn't anything else I could ask for."

* * *

Ten Years Later.

Deputy Headmaster Harry Potter sat at the staff table of Hogwarts with his wives surrounding him this would be the eighth year he had been teaching DADA he had in fact broken the jinx on the position, Hermione was now the Transfiguration mistress and head of Ravenclaw, Susan had achieved her dreams of teaching Runes and being the head of Hufflepuff house, Daphne was the Potions teacher and was now head of Slytherin, while Alex was the Charms teacher, Head of Gryffindor, and one of the most popular teachers (she ran a close second with her husband being in first), now today was a day they had all been looking forward to today they would get to watch their children, and godchildren be sorted into a house as first years.

It was hard to tell who had been more excited in the morning Megan or Hermione Megan had gained her mother's love of books and learning but like her father also liked to have fun and fly with her siblings, Elaina was the more adventurous of the sibling all four mothers were sure she had been the one to pick up Harry's trouble magnet however on a smaller scale (or at least they hoped so), Lily was a hard working soul who loved helping her Uncle Neville in his greenhouses Neville said she was a natural Herbologist, James and Sirius were the most fun loving of the bunch but took their rolls as big brothers very seriously (no pun intended) their sisters knew they were just looking out for them.

Sirius was the calmer of the two and liked spending time with his mother in her potions lab whereas James preferred to read about the creatures Hagrid would be teaching them about in third year (mainly because neither of his parents let him go out and see them with Hagrid). Teddy was just like his father and the mediator between James and Sirius the three were inseparable Remus said they were the next generation of Marauders. Amy however was soft spoken like her mother and liked being her mother's little helper when it came to running the newspaper that the _Quibbler_ had become.

When Harry looked at his watch and saw the time he stood up and headed down to greet the First Years one of his favorite duties as the Deputy Headmaster a position he held for three years now. Harry stood at the doors and waited eventually at the sound of Hagrid's fist against the door Harry opened the doors "The First Years Professor Potter." Hagrid said making Harry nod the two had gotten a kick out of Hagrid calling him that title and still did.

"Thank you Professor Hagrid. Follow me everyone." Harry said leading the students into the Entry Hall "Welcome to Hogwarts. In just a few moments I will be leading you through these doors and into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your house. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff each founded by an extraordinary witch or wizard that prized different personalities of people. Godric Gryffindor was known to favor the brave and true, Salazar Slytherin preferred the cunning and ambitious, Rowena Ravenclaw preferred those of a studious mind, and Helga Hufflepuff loved those that were loyal and hard working. Each house will be like a second family to you but don't let that stop you from meeting others from the other houses I myself am married to a woman from three of the houses and a good friend with another from the fourth."

Harry paused as they all looked thoughtful "Now we have a points system here where any large achievements will earn you points and rule breaking will lose you points at the end of the year the points will be tallied up and the house with the most points will earn the house cup. However don't let the competition become the thing that drives you all away from each other friendly competition is grand but letting it control your actions leads to more trouble than it's worth." Harry paused again and was proud to see his children and godchildren nodding at his words.

"Now the sorting ceremony is nothing to fear just a small amount of time and you'll be sitting with your house." Harry said seeing a few Muggleborn and raised children breathe easy. Harry looked at his watch then said "Alright follow me." Harry said as he led them to the Great Hall the doors opening for him as he led them towards the front of the room in front of the staff table where they all saw a patched hat while Harry took out a scroll and lifted the hat "When I call your name please come up and take a seat on the stool and I'll place the sorting hat on your head. When it feels it has chosen the best house for you it will call out the name for all of you to hear." Harry said as he unrolled the scroll. He called names until he reach one he was excited for "Black, James." a miniature Harry minus the glasses walked up to the stool and sat down Harry placed the hat on his son's head after a few minutes "GRYIFFINDOR!" was yelled out making a very familiar table clap as James walked over and joined them.

"Black, Sirius." Sirius wasn't as Harry like as his brother his hair was tamer and he had Daphne's blue eyes instead of Harry's green but also had his poor eye sight "SLYTHERIN!" the hat called out Sirius smiled as he walked over and joined his mother's old house Harry smiled.

Harry called out names again until he reached "Longbottom, Amy." Harry's goddaughter walked up she almost looked like a perfect match to Luna but had her father's hair and eye color as soon as the hat touched her head it called out "HUFFLEPUFF!" Amy ran over and sat down with her housemates.

"Lupin, Theodor." Harry's godson walked up and almost jammed the hat on his head "GRYIFFINDOR!" James was the loudest as Teddy ran over and joined his friend.

More names were called before Harry said "Peverell, Lily." Lily looked just like her name sake as she walked up and waited "HUFFLEPUFF!" Lily went and joined her cousin Amy both excited

"Potter, Megan." Megan ran up as well but unlike her cousin Megan did pull the hat down reminding Harry of a certain formally bushy haired girl. "RAVENCLAW!"

The hat called and Megan walked over to join her house "Ravenwood, Elaina." Harry's youngest walked up and waited as Harry lowered the hat "SLYTHERIN!" Elaina smiled and went and joined her favorite sibling at the Slytherin table.

The final name of the night was "Weasley, Victoria." Harry's second goddaughter and Susan's as well Hannah's little girl Melody wouldn't be starting for another two years, Tracy's son Richard was in the same boat, and Astoria was currently pregnant with her first but was keeping the sex a secret from everyone including herself. Victoria walked up and sat down she was the first Weasley to not have red hair in almost 20 generations Harry lowered the hat "RAVENCLAW!" was the final house called as Victoria ran over and sat with Megan.

Harry rolled up the scroll and took the stool along with him off to the side while Headmistress McGonagall gave the introduction speech. As they kids all filed out for their dorms and beds Harry walked with his wives to the married quarters of Hogwarts "It's good that two of the kids wound up with each other." Hermione said

"Agreed, and it's probably for the best that it was no more than two to a house who knows what would've happened if James and Sirius had been in the same house." Harry said making his wives laugh. As Harry slept with Hermione in his arms he couldn't help but think _"Life throws you surprises. But sometimes the unexpected become the greatest things in your life."_ Harry then laid down and fell asleep hold his wife in his arms.

* * *

So that's the story this was my first FF so I'm a little sad to end it but as time went by I realized if I didn't I'd be run out of town by an angry mob (Check to make sure there isn't one behind me).

I hope everyone enjoyed this and will continue to read my stories. Look out for a poll I recently put up about another story of mine I need the help people.

R&R for the last time


End file.
